To the Sound of a Heartbreak
by Linalee Marie
Summary: ""Eric…" soft, almost wanting, it was a plea. She wanted this, she needed this to happen! Wendy could physically hear her heart pounding in her ears and her mind, screaming of logic, was silenced. Slowly, she tilted her head up to meet him." A story of Betrayal, Friendship, Growing Up, and Learning to Love before it's too Late. Pairings: Candy & K2
1. You Should Have Lied!

Hey guys it has been a while! I'm gunna start this little story I've had in my head for a while and I guess I'll see where it takes me. Let me know whatcha think! Reviews are appreciated for sure! Thanks!

Lina

"I'm sorry Wendy…" Those were the only words that penetrated her mind as she stared at the boy she had called her boyfriend. His black hair was now grown past his ears and hung low in front of his eyes, which was a good look to have when you just finished telling your girlfriend of five years that you had cheated on her, with her best friend. She didn't even feel the teardrop slid down her face as she continued to stare at him in utter disbelief. Her mind screamed at her that it was a joke, that he was lying or the boys were playing a horrible gag to see her reaction. She waited, for the suddenly smile that would grace his beautiful face like normal, that stupid lopsided grin that she adored with all her heart but it never came, instead there was only silence as the wind blew past Starks Pond. Their stupid childhood hang out that she desperately clinged to for the good memories of their relationship.

"Wendy…say something." His voice cracked with sorrow and pain but it was nothing to the humiliation and agony tearing through her very soul. She watched, almost as if in third person, as he tried to place a hand in hers. Snow flew up in the air quickly as she slapped it away, she didn't need his sympathy, she didn't need his pity. Shaking, the girl with long raven hair stood up and walked towards the lake in thought. _I love him…I love him so much but…we've been through a lot together…All I know is him and me…where will I go? What will I do if he's not by my side anymore? _

Her mind was in shambles as questions and defenses came up for the boy who claimed her heart so long ago. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she felt the tears begin to flow and the pain of his words finally overtook her emotionally. He had cheated on her, with Bebe. She wished he had never spoken to her about, wished the guilt would have just eaten him alive for the rest of their relationship. She would have been better without knowing and they could have continued pretending everything was okay. Twirling around, Wendy could feel anger heat up her cold cheeks as she looked back at the boy who had just ended her world.

"I don't get it Stan…You want to be honest you say, is that right?" She saw him nod, his stupid poof ball hat bouncing on his head in earnest. Quickly, she shook her head, pain striking her heart as she looked up, tears reflected in her beautiful blue eyes. "So where was your conscience when you were with her?" Her words rang clear and silence was the only answer as the boy of seventeen years only hung his head in shame. She bit her lip, something she did in frustration when someone wouldn't answer her with what she already knew. The fresh snow drifted down in beautiful flakes and it would have been a very romantic environment had it been any other couple. Unfortunately, the flakes had to witness the pain and sorrow of what a lie can do to a relationship.

"Stan, it doesn't matter that you had the courage to tell me." She said in frustration. "If you were looking for me to see that this as a way to show that I could trust you…you were wrong." She clenched her hands inside the warm yellow gloves. Tears were now clouding her vision and she could only tell Stan apart from the bench he sat on was the blur of red into blue from his hat. "In fact, I understand exactly why you are doing this. Because the easy way out was to free up your guilt and lay it on me!" She kicked her boots hard at the snow in anger now, that was all she could feel and the only emotion she could hold on to without feeling the pain of betrayal pierce her heart.

Suddenly Stan stood up, quick to defend his own situation,

"That's not true Wendy! I love you! I swear it didn't mean anything to me! SHE doesn't mean anything to me!" There were tears in his eyes now but that kind of emotion was too late as Wendy quickly looked up at him, fury radiating off of every inch of her.

"If it didn't really mean a thing Stan WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" she screamed back at him before crying into her gloves, the tears freezing on her skin in beautiful and sad streams of water. Instantly he was at her side, ready to comfort her from what was hurting her, however, this time it was his fault, he was the one who made her cry, the one who hurt her. Wendy pushed him away, she was weak right now but she wasn't even close to accepting his bullshit or even near wanting him back in her life.

"Wendy…I'm sorry….please…" She shook her head once more, the flakes of white falling from her tangled black locks into the ground below. She almost felt sorry for the snow; it was a horrible day to fall down on South Park, Colorado.

"No Stan, you tried to be honest but honesty…honesty blew it this time." She was shaking, but this time, the cold wind has nothing to do with it. Her anger, her hurt, her betrayal, they were all flowing so fresh inside her blood and she heard a growl come from Stan's direction. She looked up to see him holding his head in irritation.

"You girls are so confusing! First you say you want honesty all the time and now, the one time I feel like I have to be honest with you, you don't want to hear it?! What the hell Wendy?!" he shouted in frustration. Anger darkened her eyes and she quickly ran up on him, holding her face within two inches of his,

"Stan Marsh, if a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it will it affect anyone?" she asked him, her voice cracking at his stupidity. Shocked from the closeness of her face, Stan shook his head slowly for her answer. "Exactly, no one will miss it." A sigh came from her and a puff of white smoke followed as she put her hand on her head. "Honestly, I don't even know why I bother." With that she started her trek back to the car parked a few feet away.

"Wendy!" his voice rang clear against the winter snow and she couldn't help but turn around and see his pathetic stance. He wanted her back, she wanted to go back, but they couldn't….not anymore. "Please….I'm sorry….I love you…" so that was it, that was his big move to try and get her to come running into his arms. Instead she only dropped her head and looked at the car, a short intake of air was her only movement for a while.

"Stan….I'm standing here, looking at the one who doesn't know they blew it. I love you….won' take back the truth that has come out of your mouth." She then picked up one foot in front of the other and continued towards her car. A tear rolled off her cheek and down her face before she started opening her door. The sound of crunching snow quickly broke the horrible silence before she saw Stan, standing in front of her car hood, hands firmly on the vehicle.

"What do I have to do Wendy? What should I have done to make this hurt you less?" he shouted at her, face red from cold and hurt. A final exhale left her breath and she looked up at him, giving him one last look at her tearstained face. She opened the driver's side door and got in without a sound or response and gently started the car. Backing up, she turned her car north, back to her house, but before she drove off, she paused. Her window only inches away from her ex-boyfriend; Wendy pressed the down button for the window and opened her mouth.

"You should have lied."


	2. Arguments and Confusion Before Period 1

Gotta admit I'm pretty pleased with the first chapter of this so far. Hope everyone who is reading is enjoying it too ^-^. Here's the next portion, interaction between best friends and even a sneak at Eric and his reaction. I'm trying to stick to their personalities so let me know if they seem a little Out of Character. As always reviews and criticism is MUCH appreciated, also big shout out to doingyourmom. Glad I can entertain and thanks for the follow!

All my love,

Lina

(This next chapter is inspired by Insanity sung by IA featuring Hatsune Miku)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Mondays sucked. That was the thought on everyone's mind as the school bell rang its final warning to the students. Backpacks slung over shoulders, shoes dragging against the newly waxed floors, and groans of annoyance as gossip and conversation cut short. Typical sounds you would hear in the hallways of South Park High were everywhere that morning. A new sound, however, seemed to make an appearance that day, a sound of panting. Deep breathing, almost like a track star reaching the finish line, raced by the lockers and winding through the corridors of the main hall. A streak of brown seemed to be the last thing you would see before it turned a corner and was out of site.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!" immediately, anyone within range of this voice would wince and race to their next class. It was a voice that seemed to annoy angels; almost anyone would prefer spending a day with Mr. Mackey hearing him talk about all the ways drugs were bad than to have to listen to this particular person speak a sentence. Today, however, there were two particular boys who had the horrible experience of hearing exactly what needed to be said. A locker quickly slammed shut and a pair of green eyes peered out from behind a book. Red hair was swept in wings around the boy's head and poked out from an ushanka hat that held the same color as his eyes.

A bright orange t-shirt made him stand out in a crowd easily amongst the students of SP High however around the cuffs of his sleeves and neck were dark green linings. If the shirt didn't cause the girls to drool from how well it fit his body, the pants were the next noticeable feature. Though his body wasn't sculpted from sports like most of his friends, it had definition that was very easily spotted. The dark blue pants hung from his body, gliding to the bottom of his shoes very simply, giving shape to an ass that wasn't even there. Annoyance flickered in his emerald orbs however as soon as he heard the voice scream in his direction. Casually looking up from his book, his eyes made contact with dark brown, the color of shit and rightfully so since he knew who held them.

Glaring, Kyle Broflovski turned another eye to the boy who was next to him chatting away with at least six different girls. A kind smile graced the lips of the boy who appeared nothing short of godly before he looked over at his friend and laughed.

"Hey fatass!" shouted the boy, blonde hair beautifully disheveled hung in his eyes, the color of the ocean, and in serious need of a haircut. He had long ago ditched the parka and now preferred to flaunt his body to every girl and guy in South Park. While Kyle needed to get braces during his middle school years, his teeth were perfect within every inch of the term. A tight red shirt wrapped around his chest tightly, showing exactly where every muscle was on his body. The pair of black pants he also sported was equally as tight, showing off exactly what every girl could only dream about. A girl near him started giggling and he leaned in and whispered something to her causing a horrible shade of red to overtake her face before she nodded and excused herself along with the rest of the group.

Yeah, Kenny McCormick had certainly grown up over the years; however it was very well known that he was quite the slut in school. Sliding over towards the Jew, Kenny put his arm around Kyle's shoulder and smiled down at him with a sexy grin. "You finally made it on time for a change! What's the occasion?" Kyle stared at Kenny and shook his head. Over the past few years, Kenny made it quite clear that he was into him; however Kyle just wasn't sure where he sat when it came to romance or relationships. So, their friendship remained the same, Kenny just was a constant flirt.

The puffing that was coming from the direction of the other boy ceased as he finally pulled himself off the floor from the running he had done. Eric Cartman was still overweight for his age however, that didn't mean, that he hadn't filled out over the years. No longer was he the fat chubby kid that everyone pick on, at least not after the Tenorman incident, which was still not spoken of. Stretching out his muscles, Eric sighed and pushed back his shaggy brown hair that hung just above his chocolate eyes. That lopsided smile was now plastered across his face in anxiety as he eagerly waited to tell his friends the news. A dark blue shirt with the cheesy poofs symbol lay against his chest, exposing only a little pudge. Ever since entering High School, Eric learned of how he could really use his weight against opponents in football. This major event, earned him a spot on the team immediately, and even helped him lose weight and curb his seemingly uncontrollable anger.

A pair of torn up jeans were worn with his normal shoes today and Cartman had finally found the energy to shout what was on his mind.

"Okay you guys, two things! One, screw you Kenneh! Two that stupid hippie finally dumped Superstar!" Stan had unfortunately earned that nickname during his freshman year. That was the year that Stan's football skills earned him the spot of Quarterback for the South Park High Cows. The freshman beat out the seniors and soon Stan was on his way to winning every game. Many suspected Cartman was just jealous of Stan's glory and achievements however that was not the case. He just enjoyed embarrassing Marsh to all hell, so the nickname stuck.

The words were enough to gain attention from everyone within ear shot and soon the whole school was whispering of the relationship that no longer existed. While a few students were surprised to hear the news, Kyle was completely unaffected by this. Shrugging off Kenny's arm, he processed to put his book away and started walking for class.

"Okay, so what?" he asked casually. While he knew Stan was probably upset beyond all hell by it, Kyle had come to expect this over the past twelve years. They were an off again on again thing, you could never tell what was going on with them. "They'll probably just get back together again in a month anyways Cartman, you know how they are."

"Pft! Shows what you know Kyhel!" Shouted the boy behind him. Normally, he wouldn't have cared at all, however something in Cartman's voice made the Jew pause and turn curiously.

"What are you talking about fatass?" while Cartman wasn't the weight he was a child, the name still bothered the shit out of him. However, this news was so good that not even Kyle's attitude could bring him down.

"Oh you didn't know? Well then I guess I won't tell you after all, it's not really any of your business anyways." He mocked boldly. Kyle's grip on the bag tightened quickly,

"What the fuck does that mean?! If it has to do with Stan then it is my fucking business Cartman!" A few things had changed about the friends over the years, Kyle and Cartman's hatred however, had only grown.

"Alright, alright, Jesus Christ! I know you two are completely gay for each other but-" a sudden punch quickly killed Cartman's sentence as Kenny glared at him with immense anger.

"That's enough Eric." He said before heading towards Chemistry, the two following behind him in shock at the display. Over the years of growing up, Kenny had become very tense about Kyle and Stan's relationship. Mainly since, Kenny was very much in love with Kyle, so it didn't help that Cartman only confirmed that Kyle didn't care for him at all but was in fact having hiding feelings for Stan. Shoving his hands inside the pockets, he remained silent and walked right into class. The words, however, that escaped Cartman's mouth were not lost to him.

"Jesus Kenny that fucking hurt. What crawled up your ass and died?" In the meantime, Eric had no idea why his best friend ended up socking him. He would never get a chance to find out because Kenny always took his hour nap during Chemistry. Rolling his eyes, Cartman went back to daydreaming about what stupid reason the perfect couple dissolved this time. Knowing that crazy bitch it was probably something REALLY ridiculous. _He probably forgot to walk her cat or something._ This thought caused Eric to snicker to himself and he looked around the classroom to find one of the two.

There were many questions to be answered and Eric wasn't going to let this go, he was pretty sure this was the twelfth time they had broken up. He had to admit though, had had no idea why he kept track of how many times Stan and Wendy had fallen apart. It was just something he looked forward to every year, sort of like Christmas. A frown crossed the boy's face as he noticed that neither one had made an entrance; he was curious as to why Wendy was late. She was NEVER late for class so this made things very interesting. Shrugging away the curiosity he opened up his book and began leafing through the pages uninterested.

"YOU BITCH!" Cartman blinked in surprise as a voice rang through the hallway and reached the Chemistry room. It had such a familiar tone to it that he almost didn't believe he had even heard it in the first place. Turning to Kenny and Kyle, Eric noticed the look on their faces as well. They seemed to be confused and in disbelief and finally a few moments passed by and they shook their heads, going back to what they were doing. This was short lived as within the next second a sharp sound resonated throughout the school and a scream was heard directly after. Getting up, all three boys and their classmates raced towards the direction of the sounds being heard.

The hall was filled with students from all ages and a circle had formed in the middle, making it difficult to see what was truly going on. Voices were raised however and it appeared that there was a catfight starting.

"Alright you guys! Catfight!" shouted Eric in excitement, it wasn't often that this occurred so he wasn't one to let a moment pass and enjoyed the fights between girls. He never understood them as they seemed really stupid and pointless but this seemed pretty heated. Shoving through the crowd the voices were becoming clearer and easier to hear.

"You SLEPT with him! That's SO wrong! I thought you were my best friend!" The first girl seemed pretty upset and pissed at the other girl who had betrayed her trust. Eric was thrilled! This was a battle about love and lies! What could be better than this kind of fight?!

"Only because you couldn't satisfy him! Honestly, you were so slow and he even said himself that you were a complete fridge!" retorted the other woman, sympathy was nowhere to be found and Eric laughed to himself as he pushed through the crowd and finally managed to sneak a peek at the dual. He recognized the girl with the long blonde hair and size D boobs, Bebe wasn't hard to miss at the school. She often wore her hair in curls, while her shirt showed the men exactly what they were missing. Slow-cut and skimpy, she was for sure a match for Kenny's reputation. There wasn't a single guy she hadn't slept with aside from Stan, Kyle, and himself. She stood leaning up against the lockers with such uncaring eyes, a cool green shade eyeing down the girl before her. Once again she wore her fishnet leggings with the knee-high black boots and a dark green shirt that hung off the sides of her shoulders letting the boys get a good look at her bra straps. Dozens of bracelets lined her wrists and arms and she shook her head. "Look at you, you didn't even realize it was already over did you Wendy?"

Eric's eyes snapped over to the other girl, her entire body shaking with anger. He had to admit, he was speechless at the moment going on before him. So Bebe slept with Wendy's boyfriend…that meant….His eyes widened, the truth finally dawning as Eric could only stare at Wendy's form. Her long hair had grown past her waist and was dark as night, giving her already slender body an even skinnier design. Her purple hat was in her hand, clutching it tightly to contain her rage. The deep eyes of blue were a transformation of many colors but the darkness never let go as she stared at Bebe with such an intense hate that Eric could only fathom its passion. She was in a purple sweater that was by no means baggy, and complimented her beautiful black pants defining her figure nicely.

Eric had paused in his staring at Wendy and managed to look at her eyes once more. He had failed to notice the tearstains that were painting her face in gently streams. However, the pain she was in was anything but. An emotion Eric had never felt before seemed to punch him in the gut as he doubled over in pain. He wanted nothing more than to rip her a new one, this was the perfect opportunity! As he looked up at her once more, he realized that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say anything to her.

Instead of fighting the feeling, Eric merely turned around and walked away from the fight. Exiting the crowd, Kyle spotted him and glared,

"I hope you didn't do anything stupid Cartman! Wendy's already upset enough! If you made her cry I swear-"

"I didn't do anything you stupid Jew!" Came the retort, Eric finally find his voice, "Besides…" he paused and turned towards the classroom, "Bebe beat me to it." With that he left the fight behind, unsure about what happened when he stared into Wendy's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

welp that's it for the second one, let me know what you're all thinking please! Any reviews are great! Thanks!


	3. The Truth Sucks

Hey guys! I just want to take a moment of your time and let everyone know who is reading this YOU TOTALLY ROCK! I appreciate all the support from everyone and this chapter's shout out goes to CuzIluvChicken12 and xXAngelicaXx. You two really know how to push someone on ^_^ and I really do appreciate all your reviews. This next chapter is totally for you guys!

It's also inspired by Starduster performed by Nico Nico Chorus on Youtube and Karakuri Blast by Rin and Len Kagamine

3 Lina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The road to school was a harsh one as the wind whipped back and forth viciously anything in its path. Another early November morning as Wendy drove the car to school, her mind was filled with questions and she honestly had no idea how to approach the topic with her closest friend. Another pain in her chest spread through her body and Wendy was instantly fighting back tears. The breakup had only happened yesterday so she knew it would be hard to try and deal with it for the first few days…or weeks.

The windshield wipers were doing their job, keeping the snow out of her vision as she continued in a straight line towards South Park High. Normally she would be the first car there and last car out but today, she just didn't have the energy to give a damn. When she had come home from that awful event at Starks Pond, she went straight to her room, not even bothering with supper. Since then, she hadn't left her room until this morning when she woke up at seven, way beyond her normal time to get up for school. It was already seven thirty by the time she had left the house and started her drive to school, only ten miles down the road.

The ball of pain inside her stomach had continued to stretch and shrink throughout the drive, but Wendy pushed herself forward. She wasn't going to screw up her perfect attendance record just because of a stupid boy. She was stronger than this! Irritation flooded her face with the color of red and she hit the steering wheel with anger. "What's wrong with me!?" she shouted at her reflection before letting a tear slide down her cheek. In all honesty, she was a mess. Her hair was in tangles from the lack of a thorough combing and clothes were just thrown on and still baring wrinkles. Her hat sat off to the side and her eyes were red from the crying through the night. She had barely slept with all the pain she felt from her heart, only being silenced from the exhaustion of the tears.

Squeezing the wheel before her, she made a turn and finally parked in the lot for class. Leaning her head against the backrest, Wendy let out a breath of air. Wiping the evidence of her pain, she quickly exited the car and snatched up her back pack, making the journey to her locker quietly. The area was littered with students having conversations, making out, or fighting as she clutched the books to her chest and kept her eyes to the ground before her. She honestly had no idea how she was going to deal with the day or if she even could. Pushing back the doors, she found the commons area filled with just as many students talking and whispering amongst themselves, thus causing a bit of a worry in Wendy as she rushed past them, afraid they knew what had happened between her and Stan.

"And then I said 'You think I'll go out with you after giving me a gift at school? So uncool!'" The voice was all too familiar as Wendy approached her locker in silence. There, surrounded by girls of all ages, stood Bebe, Wendy's best friend. She looked stunning as usual today and was certainly flaunting it as the boys passed by, causing a pause as she winked at them. Letting go of a breath, Wendy knew they would have to talk about what happened eventually but she also knew that it wasn't going to be pretty. Deciding to take a different approach, Wendy slammed her door and walked over to the group, waving to Bebe.

"Hey, you got a sec?" she asked softly. While Wendy was never afraid to stand up for what she believed in, she wasn't to horribly outspoken what it came down to what part her best friend played in this betrayal. Thus she came to this decision; this was going to be either a huge understanding for the pair or a huge blowout. Wendy hoped for the previous. The girl smiled at her and nodded, completely unaware that Wendy knew the truth of what happened. What made Wendy more upset was the fact that she could still smile so carefree at her after sleeping with her best friend's guy. Excusing herself from the group, Bebe met up with Wendy at the locker and leaned against it.

"What's going on girl? You look like shit!" she stated bluntly. The smile fell from Wendy's face, a look of annoyance replacing it.

"That's not why I called you over here Bebe." She stated a frown on her face.

"Are you sure? I mean, you look totally horrible today! I can help you out ya know." She stated simply, a grin crossing her face. She knew how much Wendy didn't care about her appearance but bothering her about it seemed to be number one on her list every day. Groaning, Wendy put her hand on her face and shook her head. She loved Bebe to death, but her care in appearances was pretty scary sometimes.

"No I'm fine honestly. Bebe listen, we need to talk." She said, her voice shaking slightly. She really didn't want to do this here but there was never a better place or time as of late. Bebe's posture instantly stiffened and a frown crossed her face.

"What's going on Wendy? You seem…pissed." A dry laugh escaped the black-haired girl's lips and she shrugged. That was one way to put it; however, Wendy just didn't know how she felt. She was standing in front of her best friend in whole world, how could she talk to her about the fact that she knew Bebe slept with her boyfriend? Biting her lower lip, Wendy sighed,

"Bebe, what happened between you and Stan?" she asked, bracing herself for the fighting to begin. She was greeted with silence as Bebe stared at her for a moment. Almost analyzing her and carefully choosing her words. Finally, she leaned back against a locker and frowned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Wendy." That sentence was the last thing she needed to hear. If there was any hope in saving her relationship with Bebe, Wendy knew it all rested on the answer she was given. Closing her eyes, she sighed and opened her mouth.

"You're lying." This seemed to throw Bebe off slightly as she shifted her weight and looked up and at the crowd passing her by.

"No, I honestly have no idea what's going on with your boyfriend. Wouldn't you know better than me?" she stated simply, flipping her hair behind her. Sign one of annoyance from Bebe. A fury so powerful hit Wendy square in the face and she slammed her fist against her locker leaving a nice mark.

"Don't FUCK with me Bebe!" she shouted, drawing some attention. Quickly composing herself, Wendy looked at the girl standing next to her. "I know what happened! He told me yesterday that you two slept together. Is that true?" she whispered, voice hushed but urgent. The blonde before her groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Wendy, it wasn't that big of a deal, it was an accident! Shit happens." She said before pulling out a compact and examining her face for imperfections. Shaking, Wendy lashed out and knocked the small device from Bebe's hand.

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed at her. It was hard to believe the coldness coming from her former best friend. The fact that she didn't care what happened between Stan and Wendy was one thing, but knowledge that she had ruined their relationship and didn't give a damn was only adding fuel to Wendy's fire. Staring at her, Bebe frowned and put her hands on her hips,

"Listen here Wendy, what happened between me and Stan wasn't anything huge or major okay. He wasn't even that good!" And within a sudden movement, Wendy let go of any feelings she had for Bebe and struck her good and hard across the face, causing the girl to fall to the ground on hands and knees. At this point in time the students had taken notice of the fight and began to form a circle around the two girls. Wendy, however, couldn't have cared less as all her anger was seething from every pore of her body, shaking and glaring daggers at the girl on the floor.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!?" she screamed, the floodgates were open and now nothing was holding her back. "You stand there acting as if it wasn't a big deal. That may be true for you Bebe but that is CERTAINLY NOT the case for me! Did you even once think about how I would feel once I found out?!" The blonde picked herself up off the floor and wiped away a sliver of blood from her mouth. Her entire body started to shake and a sound came from her that Wendy had never heard before. She was laughing. Bebe stood before her, laughing as Wendy was on the verge of tears. "Bebe…" She didn't even know what to say, the person before her, was no longer the girl she used to know.

"Alright Wendy, you wanna know the truth huh? Is that it?" A nod came from the girl as she suddenly found herself without a voice, "I got sick of it Wendy! No matter that happened between you and Stan, you wouldn't allow another girl to even TRY and get inside his heart! Every time it was the same BULLSHIT that played with you two! You would get pissed, break up with him, and then wait a few months and then it was repeat all over again! I got sick of the same song on repeat and decided to change it Wendy." There was a murmur throughout the crowd and many of the girls were nodding their heads in agreement. "You know what, think of me what you will, call me a slut, call me a whore, whatever you have to do so you can feel like the victim in your pathetic world but I know the truth! You NEVER loved him Wendy!"

At those words, she felt a sharp pain hit her chest as she started at Bebe, tears running down both their faces. She had no idea that Bebe was so upset about what went on between her and Stan. They never talked about her relationship but whenever it ended Bebe was the first to know. The feeling of guilt began to crawl up into her throat as they stared at each other.

"Don't tell me you're just now realizing this Wendy. You had to have known! I was so sick of you getting everything you ever wanted without a fight. Perfect grades, perfect family, perfect boyfriend, you had it all! What if I wanted a taste of that life myself!? I'm not perfect like you but Damnit I deserve SOME happiness don't I!? So quit using Stan as an excuse okay, just because he is quarterback for the team and is one of the best looking guys in the school somehow that means YOU have all rights to him? FUCK YOU!"

Tears were everywhere now as both girls let out what they had been secretly holding for years. The crowd seemed to be looking on with confusion at what was happening and many probably didn't understand but Wendy knew exactly what she was talking about. It was true, no matter if they were in a relationship or not, Wendy never felt right with Stan by her side. She tried to argue, reason, and even understand with her feelings but no matter how it came out; the end was always the same. She didn't ever love him, she just didn't realize how much it hurt others who might have wanted a chance, or deserved a change at his heart. Shame flooded her cheeks and she knew to remain silent as Bebe continued screaming her true feelings.

"I want ONE chance Wendy, just one to show him that I was better than you. That I could treat him with the love and respect he DESERVED instead of the bullshit you always put him through! I'm sorry I hurt you Wendy but I am NOT sorry it happened! I LOVE HIM!" the black mascara was trailing down her face, a sign of her honesty and pain that she had kept hidden for years all for her best friend. Wiping it away with her sleeve, Bebe clenched her teeth, "I know I'm not perfect, I know I make mistakes and that the way I do things others look down on but just once Wendy I wanted a taste of what it was like to have someone who TRULY cared about me. Someone who wasn't going to use and abuse me like the thousands of others before him."

The soul of Bebe Stevens was bare and very bruised from all the relationships she went through and Wendy knew that better than anyone else. While Wendy respected and admired Bebe for being truthful about everything, this didn't take away from what had happened. They were best friends, if Bebe had felt that strongly about Stan, she could have said so. Instead they slept together behind her back.

"You SLEPT with him! That's SO wrong! I thought you were my best friend!" There was no denying how Bebe felt but that wasn't the key issue here. Trust was broken and a friendship hung in the balance as tension filled the air between and around the girls, both hearts broken and bleeding. Bebe glared instantly at her and sneered,

"Only because you couldn't satisfy him! Honestly, you were so slow and he even said himself that you were a complete fridge!" There was a moment's pause but it felt like a lifetime to Wendy as her mind tried to wrap around the words Bebe just spoken. Rationalizing them for lies or ignoring her embarrassment, Wendy could only stare at Bebe as she tried to think about how it all came to this. "Look at you, you didn't even realize it was already over did you Wendy?" The buzzing from the crowd silenced immediately as all eyes set upon the girl adored as the perfect student. Wendy, who had never failed at anything, had in fact failed in her relationship. The breath of air she held was finally released and she shook her head.

"No Bebe, I guess I didn't." she finally spoke and the crowd then burst into shouts and jeers for both sides before the principal finally intervened. With threats of detention and suspension everyone quickly picked up their bags and raced to their classes until the two girls only remained. Panting with exhaustion from the outbursts the principal scolded them both dearly and then headed back to his office. They looked at each other, red coloring both cheeks from shame, humiliation, and frustration. "Listen Bebe, I'm sorry I didn't think about you and the other girls whenever we broke up. I'm sorry I was such a lousy friend and that I didn't give you the consideration you would have given me."

"Wendy…" The blonde breathed softly and a sad smile crossed her face. However Wendy shook her head quickly, wanting to finish,

"But because of this, I just don't know if we can be friends anymore. Even if you were feeling this way, I would have expected you to tell me before ever considering sleeping with Stan." Curls hung before Bebe's face, covering her expression as tears leaked down her face. She would never admit it, but hearing those words hurt more than anything she had ever felt for Stan. A moment of realization passed as Bebe felt all energy leave her body; she had ruined her friendship with Wendy because of a guy… "I think it's best you don't speak to me for a while." Grabbing her backpack, Wendy ran out of the hallway and slammed the door to chemistry, leaving Bebe alone in the silence. Leaning against the cool metal of the locker, tears began to flow fast and furious. Sliding to the floor, she tucked her knees up and rested her chin on them before letting out a strangled sob. She fucked up…big time and now nothing could change what she had done.

Her body began to shake with each sob that wracked her body and her hair covered her face from sight as she fought an urge to scream. She got her chance at happiness but what she failed to notice is while her life wasn't perfect, she had a one thing that was, her friendship with Wendy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

That's all for now kids! Please let me know what you're thinking more comments, more critiques, it's all appreciated! Thank you!


	4. To my Readers: Thank You!

Seriously you guys I'm going to cry! Family and I have been going through a pretty rough time as my grandfather is reaching old age and well we know the end is coming soon. You all are amazing! Every single one of you reading this adding me or the story to follow or favorite, the reviewers (you know who you are ;)) you guys are all just plain awesome! Your support is really pushing me through all the hard times going on in my life and the compliments mean the world. I'm sorry I know I took this lame chapter for an announcement thing but I felt that everyone needed to know just how kick butt you all are! No worries darlings I'll have the new chapter up and going here shortly. I just wanted to take a little time today to let you all know how much your reading this means to me and the reviews and comments are just plain awesome too! You guys are really touching a life here and I mean that with all my heart.

Now I will let you guys know when something does happen with my grandfather and I might need a few days to recover but I won't end this story abruptly or put it on hiatus. I feel that as loyal readers you deserve that promise from me. You guys rock, I love ya, and thank you for pushing me up and through during this difficult time. I actually have several shout outs today for the very special people who are giving me strength and don't even know it.

Doingyourmom- You are just plain awesome hun! I receive so many lovely compliments from you and you always make me so excited about the new chapter. Positive and upbeat I always look forward to your thoughts! You never fail to put a smile on my face.

Whovin-011- My first reviewer. You noticed exactly what I wanted to be seen and commented right away on it and I can't thank you enough. Though your comments are short they speak volumes to me and really inspire me to push myself and do my absolute best.

xXAngelicaXx- What can I say? Four words from you was enough to get me started on the next chapter and since then I always look forward to what you will post next. You are such a sweetheart and can really give someone the strength to carry on with just a few simple words.

Southparkfreak101- Eliza (I'M SO SORRY HUN I'm HORRIBLE at names ^/^) you are a woman with an amazing attitude and I hope you carry that with you for life! Smart, funny, clever, and very sweet the smiles in your reviews make me do the same. That is what makes you so awesome and unique. Always be yourself.

Rubydoodledoo- Your one comment sent me into a red shade and I was so glad to see that. You eased my nervousness about the new chapter so quickly and with such confidence that I couldn't be anything less than thrilled. Totally awesome!

Finally INeedCoffeeArghh- You my dear are amazing! Confirming what I wanted the readers to get out of the story/chapters with each review! You ROCK! This means so much to me as I am constantly worried about how the readers will interpret or understand the characters and situations that occur. I can always count on you to know and understand exactly what I am trying to get across.

A special thanks to all my followers and those who favorite this story: Boomer Brown, INeedCoffeeArghh, Steffany209, Yukaikitsu, doingyourmom, rubydoodledoo, and xXAngelicaXx! You guys are too awesome!

Alright need to start the next chapter! I love you guys!

All My Love

Linalee


	5. Lunchroom Love and Snow Brawls

Alright kids well here we go again! I'm SUPER excited about how this chapter will turn out and I hope you all enjoy it! Remember guys feel free to let me know what's on your minds when it comes to the chapters. I LOVE criticism and appreciate all input so send reviews my way loves! This chapter is dedicated to two awesome people, INeedCoffeeArghh and of course Lizzy! You two keep me going ^^.

(Inspired by A Tale of Six Trillion Years and A Night by IA)

Let's Roll! –Lina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The conversations in the cafeteria were deafening as at least twenty to thirty students gathered for food and conversation. One would think it was a step above prison and a step below McDonalds on one of their worst days. The smell of the burnt fried chicken wafted through the air and danced with the smoke of cigarettes from teachers and students alike. The rattling of silverware and plates sounded very similar to the sound of chains being drug across a cement floor, while tables separated certain students from others. Place was everything here at South Park High and where you sat quickly determined your status and exactly how well you'd succeed here in school.

It wasn't hard to find out exactly where Eric Cartman sat during lunch as his voice was easily the most heard over the chatter. Today, however, there were many whispers going on about the day's earlier event, the fight between Wendy and Bebe. This wasn't the main topic at Eric's table thought, which was unusual considering his favorite thing in the world was to rip on Wendy or Kyle. None the less the boys didn't bring it up and continued dissecting the blackened meat and watery potatoes.

"See I TOLD you Craig was gay!" wincing, the boys groaned. "I totally caught him making out with Tweek in the boy's bathroom this morning!" Kyle looked up from his meal and glared, it was already a difficult day with the morning drama, he didn't give a damn about anything else going on.

"Shut up fatass you're probably lying so you can get the twenty bucks Butters bet you!" Butters looked up from his pudding and stared innocently at Eric. While the two were good friends, it was a no brainer that Eric still ridiculed him, mainly after he came out of the closet in their sophomore year. Butters had grown up nicely but his features still screamed feminine. Tiny and short, he kept his hair slightly long, at least enough to put into a ponytail. This often made any newcomers instantly confused on his gender and caused great embarrassment to them and Butters alike. Star singer of the chorus, Butters was still very much admired and many wondered if he would continue singing once he graduated.

Cartman instantly stiffened at Kyle's comment, slamming in another spoonful of potatoes, giving him enough time to come up with a retort for the Jew. Kenny was sitting next to the redhead however and was ready for anything that came his way. Smirking, the blonde stole Kyle's apple and began munching, knowing full well that he would allow it. Kyle was always kind to him growing up, often bringing two lunches to school just so Kenny could eat. He was pretty sure that's how his feelings started for the boy beside him. He would always be grateful for those days, even more so when Karen started school because then they split it in half and she got to eat as well. A tiny smile appeared on his face at the memories and a tint of red crossed his cheeks.

"Kenny are you okay?" Kyle's voice instantly brought him back to earth and soon he found his face only a couple meters away from his friend. Kyle was pressing his forehead against Kenny's, a look of worry causing a frown.

"I'm fine lovely, but keep that look and you'll start to get wrinkles on that pretty face." He teased with a wink. The comment caused Kyle to fly backwards and land in his seat, a shade of red forming on his face.

"Fine then I just won't check on your health for you ever again." He said in a huff, quickly pushing a sandwich between his lips. Kenny's mouth formed a perfect ring and he quickly got down on his knees,

"How can you spurn me like that my love?! Don't you know I would do anything just to be near you like that once again!" Kenny's voice rang out in the auditorium and echoed off the walls causing every girl and guy to look their way. Quickly he stood and snatched up Kyle in his arms, causing a squeal of joy from the girls eyeing the scene as if it were from a romance novel. "Run away with me! Now! Tonight! We shall share sandwiches and apples together till the end of our days. I want nothing more than that and to be by your side, my darling." He tilted Kyle's face up and looked into the pool of emeralds with a loving gaze and the girls only made things worse by screams of delight.

"Jesus Christ Kenny get a room! I don't want to watch your gay love scene!" Cartman's scornful words were lost on the pair as Kyle's eyes lost themselves in Kenny's blue orbs and dazzling smile. For a moment, just a moment, he almost wanted to say yes. Embarrassment colored his cheeks a beautiful cherry glaze and he ripped his gaze away from Kenny.

"Dude…put me down, this is embarrassing." He managed to squeak out, his comment met with disapproving groans of the girls and finally the cafeteria was back to normal. Kenny sighed and smiled before shaking his head. Gently he let Kyle slide down to the ground and back to his seat before taking his own place next to him.

"You're no fun." He pouted before sticking out his tongue. Kyle merely shrugged and went back to glaring at Cartman. Butters smiled at Kenny and sent him a small thumbs up sign before Kenny let out a laugh. "So you said Craig's gay now huh?"

"Fuck yeah I did! I SAW THAT SHIT!" Rolling his eyes Kenny let his head rest in his hand which was being held up by the table.

"Yeah right, do you have photos asshole?" he challenged with a daring smirk on his face. Cartman's face flushed with anger before he slammed his fists down on the table.

"FUCK! I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN SOME!" A clever grin crossed Kenny's face instantly,

"So…you have no proof." He stated simply, causing Cartman to stammer out a flurry of words. "Exactly as I thought." Turning to the redhead, Kenny glanced up from his position and connected eyes with Kyle, "So, tell me, what's your opinion on the whole Stan, Wendy, Bebe Drama?" he was curious to see how Kyle thought of his best friend now. Calmly Kyle straightened his back and let out a long sigh, he knew it was coming, that question Kenny asked. Rubbing the temples on his head with his hands, Kyle turned to the blonde.

"Honestly, I'm not sure right now. I'm pissed at him that's for sure there; I mean Wendy is a stunning woman with such an amazing personality. If this shit did go down, he's a fucking moron and deserves what he gets." The sentence meant the world to Kenny as he smiled brightly and nodded.

"I couldn't agree more. She's certainly a catch no denying that." A snigger broke the conversation and Kenny instantly set a glare upon Eric Cartman who was covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'm sorry, It's just I can't get over what happened in the fucking hallway today." Kyle's eyes darkened with anger and he instantly spoke.

"The fuck do you mean by that asshole?!" he snarled and Eric grinned knowing he had Kyle's full attention.

"Why so pissed off Jew? I thought you would be thrilled! Superstar fucked up with Wendy and now you two can be together forever." He teased cruelly, a horrific smirk on his face. Kyle stood up quickly and the action quickly followed Kenny kicking Eric's shins rather hard. "OW FUCK KENNY!" he shouted before Kyle quickly took over the conversation.

"Why the FUCK would I be happy about this?! Cartman you are an Asshole! This isn't funny at all! It's sad and just plain horrible that Wendy and Bebe have to deal with this! Their friendship is ruined now because of this shit! I know you can't relate since you have never had a single true friend in your life but show some GOD DAMN RESPECT AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he shouted, all eyes on the table of boys now. "Wendy is probably so distraught right now and her head and heart are at war! She LOVED him you inconsiderate jackass! I know that's a hard word for you to understand since you've never cared about ANYONE but try and wrap your tiny mind around the word and what it means."

Kyle tore into every pore and crevice Eric had with such fervor and ferocity. Students could only watch in shock as the normally quiet and kind boy broke down and destroyed everything that Eric had built years to keep up.

"Wendy is ten times the person you will EVER be because she is strong! Not only did she lose her boyfriend of eight years but her best friend of twelve! You can NEVER understand how damaging that is to someone who HAS a heart! I may not know everything that happened between the three but she has enough on her mind right now without adding your pathetic insults to her injuries. If you so much as say ONE WORD of hurt to her about this, so help me God Eric Cartman I WILL come after you! I WILL hunt you down until there is no tomorrow! You won't be able to eat, sleep, or even Breath without my saying so DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" he screamed. Kenny, Cartman, and Butter's all staring, eyes wide with true terror at the boy before them. What no one had noticed was Wendy entering the cafeteria and hearing the whole thing.

Her mouth was parted in shock at Kyle's bravado and a small breath escaped her lungs. This caused a student nearby to take notice and soon there was a parting of kids that created a path from Wendy to Kyle and the others. Walking forward, Wendy's mind was completely blank and there was a whisper amongst the others as she approached the table. Kyle took notice and looked up to see the saw blue eyes of Wendy Testaburger. Instantly the anger that so quickly spiked receded and he relaxed slightly.

"Wendy…" he muttered softly, eyes filled with sorrow and understanding. She looked at him and nodded, a fleeting smiles appearing on her pale face.

"It's okay Kyle." She put a hand on his shoulder and a tear slowly slid down her cheek, "Thank you for being such a good friend." Without a glance at Cartman she turned around and exited the building for fresh air, leaving the boys and other students watching with pity.

The week passed by without any other problems and soon the school was back to normal. The tension between Bebe and Wendy however never waned as the girls avoided each other in the hallway and during classes. Stan came back to school as well and was quickly bombarded with questions, his silence however remained. The trio walked around without acknowledging the other's presence and soon a rift was caused in the group of four. Lunchtime came and Kyle had let this go on for a while now but it was time Stan told the truth about what happened between him and Bebe.

Approaching the boy alone in the corner, Kyle coughed,

"Stan…we have to talk." The boy groaned and put his head on the table, it was obvious he'd rather avoid the topic all together. "Stan seriously!"

"Not right now Kyle." Was all he said before Kyle slammed down his tray of food.

"Now Damnit I've TRIED to be patient with you! It's gone on long enough! You've had seven days to think about this shit and all you've done is isolate yourself from your friends and family! WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" No response. Groaning, Kyle snatched up his tray and retreated to the other table, leaving Stan to his woes. Wendy had stopped going into the cafeteria completely since Stan returned and was now often seen outside doing homework on the grounds. Bebe, well, she was still sitting with the Cheerleaders however silence were the only words she spoke, and her attitude was very disheartening.

Cartman looked up to see Kyle taking his usual seat and Kenny merely shook his head at the situation. A surge of rage hit him square in the stomach and Eric quickly stood up and walked over to Stan, a look of hatred covering his face. The students watched as Eric quickly slammed his hands on the table, causing Stan to look up in shock.

"What the fuck Cartman?!" The only sentence he spoke because as quickly as Eric came over, he snatched Stan up by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall, pinning him completely. The room buzzed with comments and Eric's brown eyes bore right into Stan's soul. The uncomfortable stare caused him to turn his head away but Eric followed right after him. He wanted to say something to Stan, he was angry at him! So furious that if he wanted to, he would have beat the living crap out of him right then and there. Heavy breathing was now the only thing heard in the room as both kids sat, eyes locked and ready. Suddenly, Eric slammed him once more into the wall and backed away, Stan falling to his knees from the blow.

"You know what Superstar…" he spoke, staring at the form of his friend on the ground. "You fucked up." With that he quickly exited the cafeteria, everyone amazed at the sheer anger Eric just displayed. Stan2, however, could only bow his head in sorrow. He knew he fucked up, he knew it better than anyone else, but the fact that it came from Cartman himself, Stan felt disgusting all over. A breath of air that he held finally escaped and Stan didn't move from his spot.

"Yeah…I know that Cartman."

Outside the wind was blowing causing snow to pile up in random areas around the school grounds. Tucking a piece of black hair behind her ears, Wendy groaned at the sheet of paper before her. She would never talk about it but early in the morning, the principal, student councilor, and her parents all met to discuss a sever issue. Wendy's grades were falling. She sat in the office for an hour as the adults chattered, commented, and brain stormed ideas on Wendy's behavior. Not once did she speak, not once did she tell them the reason for this chain reaction going off, then again, they never asked.

Shutting the book in her lap, Wendy brought it up to her chest and squeezed with all her might. Her future was all she had now that kept her going. A dream to leave South Park and start a new life, one without Bebe and Stan, however, she could hardly concentrate because in her classes one of the two was there with her. Biting her lip, the metallic taste entered her mouth and she swallowed blood. Tired from lack of sleep, she looked up at the time to quickly see how long until her next class.

Movement caught her eye as she saw a large figure moving towards her at a rapid pace. Squinting, she stood up and leaned forward to get a better vision of the person. Eric Cartman was barreling down the sidewalk like there was no tomorrow. Groaning, Wendy sat back down and laid on her back in the snow, hoping he would just ignore her and continue on past.

"The fuck you doing now hippie? Some weird tree hugging ritual?" he sneered. At this point in time, Wendy noticed the giant oak tree above her head. Fuck. The smoke of air came from her mouth and she sat up, eyes dull and void of life.

"Go away Eric." She spoke, flat tone and no emotion. Cartman stared at her, a frown on his lips. It almost looked like he was trying to see if it was really her that spoke. A smirk replaced the frown and he was quick to retort.

"Make me. I can do whatever I want bitch!" Wendy stared for a moment, analyzing the boy before her. She had no energy to argue with him today and honestly picking a fight was the last thing she needed. Falling back into the white powder, she shrugged.

"Whatever Cartman, I don't fucking care." Once more she seemed to puzzle Eric and frustration was evident in his tone.

"Hey Hippie! It's been a week can't you just get over it already?" Silence was his response and he watched the girl before him with such intensity. "Jesus Christ you're pathetic."

"Don't let Kyle hear you. He just might make you his bitch in the end." That shut Cartman up real fast and Wendy went back to the silence she enjoyed. However, not five seconds later the moment was ruined once more,

"Teh! I ain't scared of that Jew rat-bastard! Besides you are pathetic Testaburger!" he said, a confident smile on his face. "Look at you, out here pouting in the snow like the goth kids! What a fuckin' baby! All because you weren't putting out for your boyfriend and someone else did." Turning to walk away from her, Eric was very surprised to hear the crunch of snow behind him. Tossing a casual glance backwards, he saw Wendy standing, fists clenched and eyes the color of the ocean depths.

"Fuck off Cartman!" she shouted at him. She was tired of hearing all the kids talking about her situation behind her back. She didn't need the sympathy or pity what she needed was to beat the shit out of Bebe and Stan. Eric laughed, the noise catching her off guard. A flush of red covered her cheeks, from cold and anger as Eric continued with his fit of giggles.

"Oh Oh Wendy you're soooo scary! With a remark like that I guess you're going to hurt me now right?." Gathering up her books, backpack, and what little self-control she had left, she started her walk back to the school before a sentence caught her ear and made her pause.

"Oh Hippie! I happen to run into your whore of an ex-boyfriend and I just HAD to shake his hand." Seeing he had her attention, Cartman continued to push, where Wendy was losing her pull. "You see, I told him he did a GREAT job fucking you up! I mean I didn't think you could GET any crazier personally but I was totally wrong! Tell you what, for your next birthday I'll buy you a razor blade, just for the assistance when you decided to end your miserable existence." Pride shown on his face but was quickly shoved aside as Wendy quickly walked up on him, rage seething from every pore on her body.

"I'm giving you a warning right now Cartman, shut your fucking mouth, turn around and walk away. You won't like how this will end, I promise you." Her words were dark and honest as she stared up at the boy. Chocolate met blue raspberry and Eric's cool demeanor almost faltered, but he wasn't going to back down on this one.

"With such an intense psychotic behavioral issue, no wonder he left you for the sluttiest girl in school Wendy. Maybe if you had put out-" Without a moment's hesitation he was socked in the jaw, pain spreading throughout his skull. Wendy stared at him with such anger and hatred, her fist shaking from the emotions inside her.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH CARTMAN! I beat the shit out of you once asshole! Just give me once more chance to do it again, I fucking dare you!" She barely turned around when Cartman found his voice.

"That all you got bitch?" his voice cracking slightly. "Here I thought you'd have more strength in your wrists, what with all the cutting you must do since you became emo. Or maybe you just drew to many lines today."

"Keep it up Eric! Push my button one more time and I'll beat every single bone in your body." This didn't scare him in the least,

"Ya know what fine! You wanna be mad and hit someone well here! Fucking take your best shot you stupid hippie emo bitch!" Instantly there was a fist making another directly landing on his jaw causing him to fall back a few steps. Laughing, he shook his head, "Pathetic!" Another attack to his stomach caused him to double over and lose breath. "Come on! That stupid cheerleader can beat people better than you! That's probably why Stan slept with her!"

Wendy had had enough of this and lashed out everything she had on Eric. A scream tore at her throat and she quickly started in on the boy. Several punches to the chest and lungs caused his breath to become ragged. Slamming another attack onto the back of his head, Wendy unleashed all her anger for Bebe and Stan onto Cartman. Three kicks to the balls, several punches to the shoulders, and making him eat yellow snow, Wendy still wasn't about to let up. Kicking out her leg, she managed to strike Eric in the back hard, sending him flying into the pile of snow. Breathing heavily, Wendy paused for a moment to catch herself and looked at the situation. Instead of taking it out on the two who deserved it most, she took all her anger out on Cartman. Falling to the ground, a sound of a moan was emitted from the white bank and Eric popped his head out of the snow.

Both eyes black, his mouth was bleeding from a split lip; his nose was also collapsed in from Wendy's attacked. Shaking his head, Eric looked at the girl lying on the ground before him and finally found his voice.

"Feel better now Ho'?" his voice raspy from the pain he took. Wendy paused and thought about his question for a moment. All the anger, frustration, and pain she had carried with her was suddenly…gone. Her shoulders felt ten times lighter and a she finally had an urge to smile. Looking up at Eric, eyes wide with wonder, a beautiful smile finally crossed Wendy's face.

"Yeah…I kinda do." Surprise mixed with excitement hit her voice for the first time in seven days and Eric nodded slightly, a headache forming behind his eyes.

"Awesome." With that he fell back into the snow bank and passed out. Wendy quickly got to her feet and rushed over to him.

"Eric?! ERIC?!" she shouted shaking him vigorously. Throwing his arm over her shoulder, Wendy used all the leverage she could to pull him off the ground. Shakily, she made her way back to the front entrance when a thought crossed her mind. Staring at the face of the boy in her arms, Wendy realized something, during the entire fight between the two, not once did Eric even try to fight back….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright kids! You know the drill! Thoughts Ideas? Throw them my way and review, cookies will be given! I'm also sorry about the possible quality of this chapter it is 5:30 am so I'm pretty tired. Overall though, SO PLEASED with the chapter. What do you guys think?

-Linalee


	6. True Friendship Means Ditching School

Wow…Everyone you are all amazing! This story has had already 566 views with the first four chapters. I am SOO excited about this! You guys really made this story shine and I can't tell you how much this means to me! Well as everyone knows I have to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers and this time I chose two very special people who really pushed me on this chapter. Rubydoodledoo and SP-CrazyKitty, you guys I read your reviews each time I got stuck and it really pushed me forward to this one. I hope you guys enjoy it and keep sending me your comments and criticism! I appreciate every one of them.

This chapter is really inspired by PONPONPON sung by the Vocaloids! And Galaxias! GO LISTEN!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next thirty minutes, Wendy only had one thought going through her mind. Carrying Eric Cartman to the nurse's office SUCKED! While it wasn't a very far walk normally, she was carrying at LEAST an extra two to three hundred pounds with her. Sliding her feet along the tile floors, Wendy's breathing was the only sound in the desolate halls. Common since the final bell for class ran at least ten minutes ago. Groaning, the girl with black hair rolled her eyes in anger. All because of his stupid attitude she was now late for her next class. "I…Fucking….hate…you…so much." She said between breaths of air, sliding the giant football player along the hall.

"Kenny! Seriously we'll get into trouble!" a familiar voice broke her concentration, causing her grip to loosen and Eric's already bruised head, earned another nice smack on the floor. Wincing, Wendy shrugged and looked around for the commotion. Peering down the hall, she saw a pair of boys, one seemed to be walking calmly, and the other was tugging at his sleeve. "Kenny! We can't do this! I don't want to get into trouble right now! Let's go back to class; maybe they'll let us in without too much fuss." Throwing her hands into the air, Wendy smiled; Kyle and Kenny took notice immediately.

"Hey! Can you help me? You're stupid friend…hurt himself." While she was never a good liar, Wendy didn't feel like going into the story of what happened. Rushing over, the boys looked at their friend in shock.

"Holy shit! Wendy what the hell happened?" seeing the fat boy in such horrible shape froze them both. Spots of dried blood were against his chin and nose as he breathed slightly, the jacket expanding and descending in rhythm. It was obvious that something serious occurred by the already blackened areas forming around his eyes and in other areas visible on his body, however the boys swallowed their questions and quickly got on both sides and began to help Wendy carry him the rest of the way.

Grunts came from both the boys as they persisted through the area, quickly wanting to dispose of the weight they held. Wendy however, was pleased, she was grateful for the help in this and the fact that they didn't push the topic so much. Finally shoving the boy into a bed, after a couple more hits to the head from getting through the door, Wendy sighed with relief and began to catch her breath. Kenny volunteered to grab the nurse who was at lunch and rushed off leaving Kyle and Wendy to wait. Taking a seat on the bench, Wendy turned and patted the spot next to her. Head bowed, Kyle followed and planted down next to her.

While Kyle was never good when it came to speaking with girls, Wendy was a totally different exception. Since her and Stan had been together for many years, he had come to view her as one of the guys. Looking over at her, he smiled gently, knowing she was probably still suffering from the events earlier in the week.

"It's okay Kyle." Her voice shocked him out of silence and he turned to her, a look of confusion on his face.

"Huh?" He felt stupid as the word slipped from his lips. He was never one to try and pretend he knew what girls were talking about but he wished he knew the right thing to say at this moment. Wendy let out a small laugh and leaned her head back to relax.

"You don't have to sit here and pretend you still want anything to do with me." Her eyes closed tightly to fight the tears that pressed against her. Kyle, however, leaned forward in curiosity as the girl seemed to be very distraught, her emotions conflicting and twisting together

"Wendy…what on earth are you talking about?" his voice cracked slightly in surprise. Watching the woman, she seemed tired, almost drained from what occurred. He then noticed a small sliver of water escape her eyes and make a journey down her face.

"Look, I appreciate you standing up for me like you did in the cafeteria that day. But you don't have to sit here with me anymore. Stan and I broke up, you don't have to hang around anymore just because I was his girlfriend." A sudden feeling of warmth covered her hand and her eyes flashed open and made contact with his. Ocean and forest met and several more tears escaped from her as she saw the hurt and kindness in his eyes.

"Is that what you think about our friendship Wendy? That I just 'tolerated' your presence because you were Stan's girlfriend?" Shame covered her face in scarlet and she broke the connection to stare at the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a smile grace Kyle's features, a soft grin that hid his teeth but spoke volumes. Gently, he put his other hand on her cheek and shook his head at her, "Wendy Testaburger, I thought you knew me better than that."

A shot of relief spread through her body and a laugh escaped her mouth as she looked at the ginger before her. True they had never got on but through the years they had begun to realize just how much in common they had with the other. Taking his hand, she held it tightly, as if it was her last grip on reality. Kyle moved closer to her and put her head on his shoulder. Stan's cheating had caused a huge earthquake in Wendy's heart and a large crack in her trust.

"Wendy," his voice shook her from the darkness in her mind and she looked up at him. "I'm not going anywhere." Four words, all it took was four simple words to make her look at Kyle and smile. While it had been hard the past week, she was scared. Wendy was scared of losing everyone and everything important to her. It was hard, trying to find someone she was comfortable with, someone she could confide in and share all her heartbreak and fears.

Kyle managed to erase all her worries within those four words. He had no idea, not a single clue, just how much peace he had given her. Tears began to fall from her beautiful eyes and Wendy gripped his jacket with such force and began to cry. A sad smile was on the boy's face as he patted her hair and began to tell her everything she needed to hear.

"Wendy, even though Stan and I are best friends, that doesn't mean I will up and abandon you. He made a HUGE mistake in your relationship and caused you such a terrible pain that no one ever deserves to go through. I cannot stand by his side for that. While I still consider him my dear friend, right now, you need someone. Someone to prove to you that you are not alone, that you haven't been truly abandoned or forgotten. I will always be there for you Wendy, you are still a good friend of mine and always will be."

Kenny stared from the doorway, a look of sadness on his face. Arms crossed, he watched the pair on the bench and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy in his chest as he stared at the girl with black hair. While he may joke around with Kyle, the truth was he did care for him deeply. Kenny just had a hard time trying to understand his feelings and just how to express himself. Finally his eyes caught a view of green and Kyle looked up at him and smiled sadly. The two remained silent as Wendy continued to cry through the pain in her heart. The nurse, however, came in and examined the boy on the bed, who, while no one noticed, heard everything that was said.

Deciding on giving him some pain medicine, that quickly put Eric back out and just in time as the bell rang to signal the end of class. Butters managed to find the group and spotted the sad girl crying in Kyle's lap. Remaining silent, he looked on and bowed his head. While many didn't understand him, he always knew when to speak and when to be quiet. Whatever had happened, he didn't ask questions, didn't pressure anyone, just maintained his status in the background. Butters was perfectly okay with that. Turning to Kenny, a sudden smile crossed the young boy's face and Kenny looked at him with confusion. Instead of ruining the moment Wendy so desperately needed, he pulled out a pen and paper and began to write.

_Kenny, can we take Wendy out? She looks like she needs a good night with some friends. _

**And do what? It's not like we can just take her to Starks Pond anymore. Besides, she seems pretty upset.**

Butter's frowned at the thought and then another grin jumped right back in its place.

_Let's take her to the mall! We can all go see that new movie that just came out! The one with Sherlock Holmes. I'll bet she'd like that._

**Aww that looks sooo lame!**

He could see the irritation in Kenny's eyes as he rolled them. A suddenly showed up on the younger boy and he was quick to reply.

_You could sit with Kyle….in the dark…..no one could see…_

An instant smile crossed Kenny's face and he nodded quickly. Butters was pleased with himself for this one. The boys approached the other two and managed to find spots to sit at. Finally, her tears slowed down and Butters smiled at her gently as she took notice of the other presences in the room.

"Oh, Butters, Kenny, I'm sorry." She quickly wiped her tears away and blushed with embarrassment. Butter's however, was quick to dismiss it and shrugged.

"Aw, that's okay Wendy, we knew you needed it. Why, you just haven't been yourself ever since what happened between you guys." He patted her on the back kindly and she laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I guess." She moved away from Kyle and sighed, feeling slightly better overall when suddenly Butter's voice brought her back.

"By the way Wendy, did you happen to see what took place in the lunch room today? Boy it was something else right fellas?!" An interest planted inside her mind and she frowned.

"No I missed it, what exactly happened?" Kenny smirked and leaned back in the chair, this was going to be interesting to explain. Kyle, however looked at him with a hint of worry, unsure how Wendy would react to it.

"Gee wiz Wendy! It was quite a show! Boy Eric, he was some kind of mad he was! Marched right over to Stan after Kyle tried talkin' to him. He grabbed 'im right outta the chair and held him against the wall! Only by his shoulders too!" Butters was obviously excited to be telling Wendy this story as he bounced in his chair eagerly. Wendy, however, frowned slightly at this information, She recalled Cartman telling her about an interaction between him and Stan but it went in quite the opposite direction.

"Really? Why?" Her voice betrayed her emotions as she leaned forward, hanging on every word Butter's spewed.

"W-Well, ya see, I'm not exactly sure! It happened right after Kyle confronted Stan, trying to find out why he hurt you so badly." Wendy frowned in confusion, yes, this was the exact opposite thing Eric said he did.

"So, what happened next?"

"Well that's the strange part! Nothing happened! He just slammed Stan into the wall and then let him hit the ground. Something was said to him but we was too far away, so we couldn't hear it." A little disappointment hit his voice and Wendy merely smiled at the boy.

"Thanks Butters, I appreciate you telling me this." Kyle looked at her curiously,

"Does it mean anything to you?" he asked. Wendy merely shrugged,

"Not sure. It's just strange, Eric told me about an interaction between him and Stan but it was quite different from what Butters told me." Rolling her eyes, Wendy sighed in frustration. "I wonder why he would lie to me." Everyone looked at each other and shrugged in confusion, while they knew many things about each other Eric Cartman was a huge mystery. The way he thought, behaved, and spoke was something they would never even attempt to understand.

Kenny rolled his eyes at the topic of the conversation and turned to Wendy with a grin,

"Hey Wendy, I have a question for ya." He stated simply. Wendy looked at him curiously and nodded. "Would you wanna go with us to the mall?" She stared at him for a moment and then spoke.

"Now?" A Cheshire grin crossed his face and he leaned forward a little.

"Well yeah, no lines anywhere since everyone is in class. We could go see a movie and have some food without the crowds. What do ya say?" Butters stared at him with a knowing grin, he was only doing it for his shot in the dark with Kyle. Shaking his head Butters spoke up with his opinion.

"I'll go." She snapped her head at him in shock. Normally Butters was a very good student, refusing to even think of skipping classes, so his reaction was quite different than what she expected.

"Really?" The blonde shrugged and smiled at her,

"Sure! It could be fun." She looked up at Kyle to gage his reaction to this plan and was nothing short of shocked as she saw a smile on his face.

"Let's go." He said taking her hand. They all stood up together and Wendy couldn't help but let the infectious actions of her friends hit her. Soon there were smiles all around and she nodded as well, knowing full well they could get into serious trouble.

The group hit the door when a voice sounded, scaring them all.

"AYE! You're not ditching school and leaving me here assholes!" Turning, they all saw Eric trying to sit up in the bed. Getting to his feet, he hobbled over to them and glared, "Well? Let's go!" They all merely sighed in exhaustion and Wendy shook her head before marching on after him. Catching up, she smirked at him. "What the hell you smiling at Ho'?" he asked, annoyed at her grin. Wendy shrugged and began to walk confidently ahead of him. Rolling his eyes, the boy ignored her presence and continued his confident stride until he felt something grab him around the waist.

Eyes widened in shock and he quickly halted to a stop, looking down, he saw the form of Wendy giving him a hug! Before he could react however, she pulled away quickly and looked up at him with a smile. The same smile after she finished beating the crap out of him, big and beautiful, as well as genuine.

"Thanks." She said before turning around and running off to the bus stop, leaving Eric in a haze of confusion.

"Hurry up Fatass or we'll leave ya!" shout Kenny. He hardly noticed the others pass by before he shook his head and glared.

"The Fuck you will Kenneh! I'll KILL YOU!" He then ran to catch the group, already boarding the bus for the Mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this is really only a portion of what I wanted to get done. xD I hope it turned out well for everyone, I just didn't want to keep you guys leaving for a while as I get the rest of the chapter sorted out. So it seems it will be split into two. Here's part one! As said more criticism please! I need to know what everyone's thinking or the opinion on the story so far. Thanks guys! As always, free cookies for reviews! All my love-Linalee


	7. Kenny's Family and Popcorn Fights

Well kittens we are over 700 views on this story! If I could I would give you all a giant batch of cookies to celebrate! I'm sorry this chapter took so long since my internet was down it was pretty difficult to update xD but now it's up and running plus DrinkMePlease was very distracting! xD But I managed and I'm ready to push forward with another chapter ^^ keep reviewing guys! It really gives encouragement to us authors to hear your thoughts. Plus I won't put up the next chapter without AT LEAST 5 more reviews ;) So, this next chapter is dedicated to a new friend of mine, Andrew. Since I can't give him a trophy, I'll just do this instead!

The main songs for this fic would have to be A Soundless Voice by Valshe and Just Be Friends by Nico Nico Chorus!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Expanding over the years, South Park had finally formed a descent sized mall! They even tore down the old movie theater to add on a new one for easier access and convenience. However, the mall was still a little ways away from the high school. The half-hour long bus ride was a pain in the ass but they figured that if they moved their cars, someone would notice and report it. Due to this reason, they decided it was safer to travel by the bus however, they were never more grateful than arriving at the stop. Getting off, Wendy had her ears plugs, along with Butters who followed wincing at the shouting that ensued behind him.

"All I'm saying Jew is that I don't want to watch yours and Kenny's gayfest! I mean Jesus Christ! I'd rather watch my own mother get teamed by Mr. Garrison and Mr. Mackey than have to sit through another one of your gross confessions of love!" Cartman exited the bus, arms flailing in all directions and feet stomping to make a point. Kyle was next to follow, his own irritation seething through his pores.

"Damnit Cartman! It's not like I ASKED for Kenny to start serenading me in front of all those people! If that was the case I would have picked something else than 'Toxic'! I mean not even Brittany Spears sang it well!" Kenny's laughter was muffled by his hand but it wasn't silenced fast enough because the ginger turned on him with an angry glare as well. "It's not funny Kenny! I could handle the first time you sang the stupid thing but FOURTY-FIVE TIMES!?" He was now on the ground giggling in hysterics as tears fell at the memory of Kyle's expression when he first began. With Cartman and Kyle's arguing and Kenny's laughter it was hard for Butters to be heard over the commotion.

Wendy glared at the trio and briskly walked up them with annoyance. In one movement, she pinched Cartman's elbow, poked Kyle's forehead, and then kicked Kenny's leg. They all turned to her, groans of complaints emitting from their throats and she folded her arms impatiently. This move caused silence from all three and a few back of the head scratches. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Butters and smiled, giving him the sign to now repeat himself.

"Now like I was saying fellas, we'll have to stay out of trouble here. Why with the security guards crawling everywhere, you best keep your noses clean today. If we get caught, we'll all be having a huge problem!" The group nodded, thinking about what their parents would have to say about where they were, well, all but Kenny anyways.

Entering the mall, the group had to awe at the silence that greeted them as the doors shut softly behind. While a few adults roamed the place, the majority of space was unoccupied! It was every student's dream to be at the mall when it was quiet; most of them however, had to put up with the crowds of families, workers, and vendors that plagued the mall after four. Everywhere you turned, there were groups of people pushing their newborns, or holding their young child's hand and it was almost like a sea, swelling and throwing wave after wave of people at you. It was hard enough to try and cross the way from one store to the next because at least forty or more people had the same idea and decided to go at the same exact time! Then when you and your friends got hungry, you had to wait in line with at least thirty or more others who decided to eat at the same exact place at the same exact time. It was hard to hold a conversation when a child was whining or crying because they were hungry or it was too loud.

Here, there was nothing but silence. Their eyes widened with joy and wonder at the world before them and Cartman was the first to move, his sneaker making a deafening echo on the tile floors.

"Oh my god you guys." He spoke quietly, fearing he may be too loud and attract attention. "I can hear my shoes." With that they all began to walk forward, welcoming the peace and the ability to think on where they wanted to go first. Of course Kenny made his way over to Simon's as it had the most inappropriate décor and fashions. Kyle and Wendy meandered over to the book store to finally check out the newest best seller, without waiting in line. Cartman stopped at the chocolate store and got to browse each and every piece before making his selection. This normally was impossible with all the children screaming and crying, begging their parents to buy them some. Butters however, stood outside of Simon's waiting for Kenny to exist. He had a few questions on his mind about Kenny and was rather curious to find out how the boy would respond.

"Dude! Check this out!" Kenny's voice disrupted the boy's thoughts and he looked up to see a hula girl lamp. Frowning in confusion, Kenny's grin widened as he quickly unsnapped something from behind the girl and her top fell off, exposing her breasts. "Best buy EVER!" Smiling, Butters shook his head in dismay at the boy and sighed.

"I wonder what Kyle would have to say about you buying something like that." Kenny stopped ogling the girl and turned to Butters with a confused stare. His blue eyes rippled something, an emotion Butter's could place. Instead of asking, he turned around and started back towards the others, but not before Kenny quickly grabbed him by the arm.

"Dude what do you mean by that?" there was a slight panic in his voice as he stared at the other boy intently. There was a look of concern in his face and Butters sighed once more before he removed Kenny's hands from his shoulders.

"Kenny, how serious are you about Kyle?" he asked, getting straight to the point. This seemed to surprise the boy and he instantly started to mess with the lamp once more. Butters almost got the feeling he was avoiding the question. A feeling of irritation crossed his chest and his eyes narrowed as he watched the boy continue to play with the piece of plastic. Just as Butters made the decision to walk away, Kenny spoke up.

"He keeps saying 'no'. No matter what I do, all my best moves, nothing works on this guy. Normally I would have moved on by now but with him…he's so interesting! It's like every refusal, every rebuttal, it just draws me in deeper. I have to have him Butters! I have to win in this game we're playing. Then, and only then will I-" the sound of skin against skin resonated through the empty hall. Kenny slowly turned his face towards the cause and himself staring into the watery blue eyes of Butters. Rubbing his cheek, Kenny felt a stinging sensation cross his entire right side of his face. Butters took a deep breath and stepped away from the boy, gathering control of his emotions.

"Now you listen here Kenny, don't you DARE do that to Kyle!" Swinging his face around, Kenny stared at Butters, full attention being given. "He isn't like those others; you can't just walk away from him once you've won. Gosh darnit he's your best friend! You two have been together through quite a bit and now, just because you are starting to have some feelings for him, you're ready to turn tail and run!" Kenny's eyes snapped open wide as he felt a pain strike his chest violently. Kenny was scared… "Kyle is a good person Kenny! He deserves someone who will love and respect him for the rest of his life! Someone who can stand by him through the best and worst of times and if you can't do that….Well you better just leave him be then." Butters turned on his heel, tears in his eyes and walked away from the blond lying on the floor.

Kenny slowly bowed his head in shame, his right hand clutching his shirt desperately where his heart was. Though he couldn't say it out loud, in his mind Butters was right; he was scared. He just didn't understand why. Inhaling the breath of air, Kenny realized he had been listening to Butters the whole time without even breathing. The words the boy spoke bounced off the walls of his head and caused Kenny to grab his hair violently, falling to his knees. Shaking, he had no idea why they were affecting him so harshly and for the first time in years, Kenny felt very vulnerable and very alone. Tears threatened his eyes for the first time in years. Not since his parents were both hauled off to jail and he was left alone to raise Karen had he cried. That was almost two years ago. Since he was sixteen, he could legally become her guardian thus, the pair were never separated again. He cried with joy when the judge granted custody of the poor girl.

Two years, it had been two years since that day and he had little to show for it. Balancing a full-time job and high school, along with raising a girl had been tough on Kenny but he never complained. He was never really alone either, Kyle came over all the time to help Karen with her homework, ensure she had a good meal and got to sleep on time, while he worked the long hours at a factory not far from South Park. Given his age, it was all he could get but it was enough to keep food on the table. Without Kyle's kindness and never ending support, Kenny would have lost Karen long ago.

"_I have to have him Butters! I have to win in this game we're playing. Then and only then will I-"_ Kenny wanted to vomit at his own words. Kyle had given so much for him and his family and that was how he thought of him? As a prize? Wrapping his arms around his body, Kenny bit his lip in anger as he thought of the last words to the sentence. _Then and only then, will I leave him alone._ A grimy feeling crawled up his back and into his hair as he slowly stood up. Disgust plain on his face, there was no denying that Butters was correct in his word choice. Kenny knew first hand that Kyle was genuine in his words and actions, he deserved nothing BUT the best life had to offer him. However, he could never understand why it irritated him to see the red-head being so nice to others. He wanted nothing more than to rip Kyle away from Wendy's arms while they were in the nurse's office. The sight sickened him beyond belief and he had to fight the scream in his throat to tell her to get her hands off his man.

Flushing red, Kenny shook his head and began to walk towards the chorus of familiar voices. Right now wasn't the time or place to figure this shit out anyway. Looking up, he spotted the group all standing near the ticket booth smiling and waving at him.

"God Damnit Kenny Hurry up or we'll miss the movie!" A smile crossed his face as he watched them all. Kyle was arguing with Cartman over yelling at him and Butters was talking to Wendy about the movie synopsis with excitement and then he caught eyes with someone rather unexpected, Wendy. She turned to him and smiled brightly, welcoming him with open arms. Even though she was having a rough time, she could still smile at the joy of being around friends. She waved him over quickly and Kyle's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hey Kenny! I was starting to worry dude!" Kenny managed a weak smile and shrugged, muttering an apology to the boy. "Well anyways, here's your ticket." He handed Kenny a piece of yellow paper and Kenny stared up at him in confusion, "I um….I bought it for you. So, you don't have to worry, I know you need the money." Kenny felt tears well up in his eyes and Kyle seemed taken aback by this moment of weakness. Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle and embraced him tightly for all the times Kyle had been so kind and generous in his life. It was the first hug in a long time that had meant something so deeply to him. Kyle seemed confused but in a split second returned the hug as well, causing Kenny's heart to soar with joy at this action.

Pulling away, Kenny smiled at his friends and laughed as Cartman and Wendy argued over popcorn and soda, while Butters merely rushed to save seats for everyone. Kenny had always thought that the one thing in his life he lacked was family. How stupid was he to forget that sometimes, the people who stood before him, shouting, screaming, joking, and laughing, could be considered family as well. Turning his eyes back to the boy in his arms, Kenny finally let out a true smile towards him and bowed his head. Kyle frowned and was about to speak when Kenny beat him too it.

"Thanks dude." While they were two simple words, they seemed to make Kyle's eyes shine much brighter than he had never noticed. Another beautiful grin crossed his face and the boy nodded before grabbing his hand.

"Come on, we'll miss the beginning!" Jerked out of his trance, Kenny found himself racing along the corridor to the viewing room and Butters was waving to them, popcorn flying everywhere. The theater was quiet and they seemed to be the only ones aside from a few older couples towards the front. Taking their seats towards the back, Butters shared his popcorn and soda with the pair. Cartman and Wendy followed arguing about the possible murderer at the end. To Kenny, this was home, this was family, and he wouldn't change a thing about it.

Meanwhile Cartman and Wendy were extremely heated with each other at the moment over who could possibly be the killer in the Sherlock Holmes movie. So much so, that the only few others in the audience were already shushing them as they walked up the stairs. Wendy was spouting her logic on why Cartman was incorrect, and Cartman, well when he wasn't filling his face with popcorn, he was just insulting her.

"Yeah okay, whatever Wendy! You always have to be the one who is correct! You're never wrong Wendy, you're totally perfect!" She glared at him and rolled her eyes at his insults and continued to try and explain why she was right, however Cartman was shouting over her as he took his seat next to Kenny and she took her seat next to Butters, completely opposite from him. The trio was glad when the movie started because then silence was heard, aside from the munching of popcorn in the audience. During the movie, however it appeared that Wendy's guess was completely correct and was quick to point this out to Eric during eye contact. Grumbling, Eric threw a piece of popcorn at the girl causing her to jolt in surprise. Turning towards him, Wendy glared and began to throw some kernels at him as well.

"AYE! Knock it off you stupid hippie!" he whispered in a hushed tone. Receiving some gratification from this, Wendy proceeded to throw a little more at the boy causing him to retaliate with a hand full of popcorn. Normally Wendy wouldn't have minded this, however this was Eric Cartman's Popcorn, therefor it had to be filled to the brim with butter and all kinds of salts. So she now realized a tiny problem with their fight. Slowly a warm liquid trickled down her back and caused her to move with discomfort and disgust. He had extra ammo.

Seeing this display, Kyle couldn't help but laugh to himself silently and Kenny had to join. However, silently, he had picked up a little of Butter's popcorn and then proceeded to launch it at Cartman with a vengeance. Hitting him square in the forehead, causing him to pause and look over at the pair giggling in the dark.

"That's it!" he shouted and began to throw handfuls of the slimy kernels at the group to his right. This caused everyone to stand up and start throwing every piece they had left in their buckets. Laughter was heard, rather loudly and this caused the other groups to complain up front. A security guard was brought into the room and the group quickly picked up their things and started to run out, hearing shouts from the men behind them.

Laughing, they managed to escape the theater and raced back to the entrance way, determined not to get caught by the guards. Catching the bus, they traveled all the way back to South Park High, their laughter being the only evidence and even that trailed away as the bus took off. Deciding to all meet up at Kyle's house later on, the group parked their cars at their respective homes and then met up for a good hour of video games before Kenny had to go to work. Deciding to head out as well, Butters raced home before supper so he wouldn't get grounded again. This left Cartman and Wendy and they too decided to leave as well, seeing that Wendy had homework and Cartman wanted some television before his mother made him supper as well.

Kyle smiled at the pair and waved them out and it was at this time that they both realized they were walking home together. Wendy smirked lightly and then turned her head to catch Eric's eyes.

"Eric…what are you doing?" He turned to her in a look of confusion and glared darkly at her smile.

"Walking home, what the fuck does it look like?" he sneered before quickening his pace. Wendy giggled at his irritation and proceeded to keep up with the boy, realizing her presence annoyed him so.

"Really? Cause, it almost appears that you're trying to walk me home." He froze in midstep and Wendy kept on with her pace, adding, "Well, either that or stalking me."

Eric was quick to recover and soon was back in step with the girl before him, rolling his eyes, he wasn't short on retorts for her, "Listen here, I live in the same area Ho'! It's not like I WANT to walk your ass home, we're just going the same way."

Wendy shook her head and fought a laugh before letting the subject drop with her final words.

"Whatever you say Cartman."

Reaching her house, she walked towards the steps before turning to see Cartman's back keep on moving. Smiling lightly she reached into her pocket and threw something at him, the substance causing him to turn around in surprise. Seeing Wendy smiling at her front gate, hand wet from butter, Cartman couldn't help but smile in return. She saved a little popcorn to throw back at him when he least expected it.

"I had fun! Let's do it again okay!" she shouted before retreating into her house leaving Eric to sit and ponder the meaning of her words. Groaning, he patted his pockets for his cell phone to call his mother and let her know she was on her way, however the weight was no longer there. Growling, Eric realized he must have dropped it when he was at Kyle's house. Rushing on back, Eric was about to knock on the door when a voice was heard.

"Alright Stan, I'll be there in five minutes okay. After that though, you better tell me what happened between you and Bebe. Okay, Starks Pone in five." Quickly hiding behind the side of the house, Eric was surprised to see Kyle's form open the door and quickly exit the building. Deciding to ditch the phone, Eric quickly followed Kyle. Curious to see what exactly Superstar had to say for himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Well…that's it for that….I know the ending was a little rushed but I really wanted to get to the point with all the details thrown in at the beginning. Plus I'm tired xD Well, let me know what you all think! I kinda wanted focus on Kenny and Kyle for this one because we normally focus so much on Candy I felt they needed a little attention themselves ^_^. Remember 5 more reviews or else no more update children xD Love Lina


	8. A Small Showing of Feelings

Well everyone I don't really have much to say on this. We are now up to almost 900 views on this story and I can't thank you guys enough! The dedication and constant viewings are really helping me out with this so I can't help put start a new chapter. I won't lie to you guys, we are probably only ¼ the way through this story so plan on more situations, more romance, and more embarrassment at our favorite boys' expense ^^ This chapter is going to be a little more serious given the topic so there will be little to no humor unfortunately. Well let's get started! Kyle's confrontation with Stan and Bebe's relationship.

Alright! This chapter's influence was for the first half You Should Have Lied by Stephanie McIntoch and then after Cartman's entrance it goes to Trick and Treat by Len and Rin Kagamine!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

He had to be honest with himself, seeing Wendy and Cartman off together was pretty weird. Deciding to block out the image he just witnessed, Kyle broke into his bag and began to scan over his homework for the week. The house was quiet tonight, with his parents at their book club and Ike was staying over with a friend to work on a science project. It became a pretty recent thing actually; his parents had wanted to connect with other intellectuals so of course his mother managed to persuade his dad to go join a book club with her. Mind you, it was only one night out of the week but they seemed to enjoy it. Ike on the other hand spent most of his time with his friends. Only starting his freshman year, they saw a bit of each other during class but separate friend groups kept them pretty busy.

_Zzzzzz! Zzzzz! Zzzzz! _The sound of his phone tore him out of his daydream and he quickly flipped open the device without looking at the caller.

"Hello?" he spoke looking back at his book once more.

"Hey dude." The voice on the other end made him pause and he sat up quickly.

"Stan?" he hadn't the faintest idea as to why his best friend was calling him so late but he seemed kind of jumpy. Kyle decided to shut the book of History and give the other boy his full attention. "What's up man?" There was a slight pause and a sigh came from the other line.

"Missed you in College Algebra, where'd you go?" Now it was his turn to pause. How could he tell Stan that he went with Wendy and the boys to the Mall to cheer her up? Groaning, Kyle scratched the back of his head and exhaled deeply. He knew it would be tough but he wasn't going to lie.

"Sorry, we just decided on a spur of the moment run to the mall. Wendy came to so we figured we'd give her a chance to cool off." The line was silent for a while and Kyle almost suspected Stan had hung up in frustration. However, as he pulled his face away from the cell, a soft word broke through the quiet.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Stan, we'll get you next time dude." It was a lame attempt at making him feel somewhat better and Stan seemed to get that, so he replied with a 'Yeah, sure.' The pair then dropped the topic.

Kyle was curious however as to what Stan's original purpose was for calling him. It wasn't because of his absence from school; something else seemed to be bothering the football star as well. He knew better than to ask however, Stan wasn't one who liked to be pushed into things and took his time to get this far. The fact that he even called Kyle after a week was showing some progress. Deciding to let him have that, Kyle remained silent until Stan found the strength to speak his mind.

"Listen, Kyle do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to someone…to someone about what happened. Between Bebe and I, I mean." This didn't come as much of a surprise to the Jew as he was often picked as secret-keeper for his friends. Sighing, Kyle knew this would eventually happen, when Stan needed someone to sit down and listen to his rants and he'd try to rationalize everything to himself. Standing up, the ginger made a decision on this case however; there would be no rationalizing from him. No matter how much Stan wanted to explain away his behavior the truth was, he couldn't ever erase his actions on this one.

"You're sure you want to do this?" He asked standing up slowly. Stan had no idea on just how much honest was about to be thrown at him when Kyle arrived. He wasn't going to make this easy, not in the slightest.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The voice sounded forced, almost pushed out of Stan's mouth but the Jew accepted it and grabbed his coat. Shoving an arm into the sleeve, the boy sighed and looked outside. The truth was, it was rather late to go be going outside for nothing and he pulled on his boots quickly.

"Alright Stan, I'll be there in five minutes okay. After that though, you better tell me what happened between you and Bebe."

"Fine."

"Okay, Stark's Pond in five." Shoving the phone is his pocket; he quickly pushed the front door open and headed off down the sidewalk. Unaware of the shadow that lured close and followed him to the destination.

Reaching the meeting place, Kyle was quick to locate Stan due to the bench he was always sitting on. Waving from the distance, he approached the boy and took his seat beside him. Blowing into his mittens, Kyle's hands were slightly cold from the walk, since taking his car would be a waste of gas. Stan smiled at his friend and shook his head.

"Dude, this is what you get for walking. Just take the stupid car next time." He laughed slightly, trying to break a thin layer of tension between the pair. Kyle shrugged and smiled back, he had a point, it was almost getting too cold to walk.

"Yeah, maybe next time then." As the boys made small talk, Cartman quickly hid himself behind a group of brush that was covered by the snow fall. Laying on his stomach, the boy was close enough to hear what was being said and far away to go on undetected. The tiny conversations were beginning to wear on the guy and he quickly put his face in the snow to keep from falling asleep from boredom.

"Alright dude, you've had plenty to time to think on this. A little over a week actually now." Kyle finally broke the ice and this caught Eric's attention. "Tell me what happened Stan, start to finish." Before the other boy could speak, Kyle was quick to add, "Don't lie to me either Stan. I'll talk to Wendy anyways to confirm it." This caused a tiny strain between the two and Stan stood up quickly with frustration.

"What the hell Kyle!? Why would I lie to you? You're my best friend! Don't you trust me?" he shouted out and Kyle quickly broke eye contact and looked at the ground.

"Stan, you know I trust you dude. Wendy trusted you too though." A scoff came from the football player's mouth and he turned around however Kyle's last words didn't go unheard. "Come on Stan! She gave you something way more important than whatever I can give to you! She gave you her heart dude! That's significantly more important than what trust we have between each other."

Stan seemed very impatient and turned back to the Jew, irritation holding down his brow and causing a slant in his eyes. He seemed to be measuring up Kyle's friendship at that moment and didn't hesitate to call him outright.

"Dude! Who's side are you on anyways!?" this caused a serious glare to form on Kyle's face and he quickly stood up and walked over to his friend.

"Damnit Stan! This isn't about sides or who's right and who is wrong! You hurt someone dude! Someone who gave you everything they had to you! Then you go and do something so low and disgusting like that to her! You two weren't always perfect but Damnit at least Wendy had the decency to break up with you before going out with someone else!"

Stan's silence echoed his opinion on the subject and this pushed Kyle's anger to a whole new level. Cartman compared it to what the Holocaust Survivors felt actually, that incredible urge to break and destroy everything that caused that pain to begin with. He almost felt sorry for Stan, almost.

"What the FUCK was so important Stan that you forgot about her at a moment that would ruin everything you two built together?!" He now held the boy by the shoulders and shook with as much fierce as he could but it wasn't enough to faze the boy. Throwing him off, Stan took this opportunity to shout back.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN WE WERE ALONE KYLE!" this caused a deafening echo throughout the mountain town and Kyle stood there in silence, eyes wide in shock as he looked at his best friend. Truth was, he always assumed everything was fine for the couple when they had their private time. Not that he ever asked, I mean it wasn't something guys talked about with one another. Still, he figured if something was wrong…Stan would have told him before ever letting it get this bad.

Ripping off his hat, Stan's hair fell down slightly above his eyes and Kyle could truly see the pain his friend was going through at that moment. Shoving a hand to the back of his head, Stan sighed and decided to continue.

"It was…It was like she was a completely different person! Like, around the gang she was totally fine! Always hugging me or holding on to my jacket sleeve as we walked around…" The memories were fond for him and a sad smile covered his face as he thought about all the happy moments they shared together. The snowball fights in the winter, trips to Denver in the summer, her cheering him on in football during the fall. Their relationship wasn't always this way, it wasn't always filled with horrible feelings or fights, in fact, they had a rather healthy relationship…up until now.

Kyle watched as Stan rubbed his eyes, dismissing the tears that threatened his face. Stan slowly walked back to the bench and sat down, the smile disappearing as soon as he found his seat. "But when we got home Kyle…I dunno, when we were alone at our homes or just by ourselves it was weird. She would rather study or watch tv instead of doing what normal couples would. She never wanted to make out or even cuddle! Not gunna lie to you man, for the past two years going through that, it does a number on your confidence as a guy."

Any sympathy he might have won was instantly dissipated with that last sentence and Kyle glared at him, arms crossed in a furious stance.

"So that's what this whole thing with Bebe was about? A fucking confidence booster?!" He almost wanted to walk away, almost wanted to punch Stan in the face and leave him to his own demise but Stan was quick to retort and his head snapped up at Kyle with such determination.

"No dude! Leave Bebe out of this okay! It wasn't her fault! I'm the one who started it!" a small snippet of truth finally emerged and Kyle honestly felt like for the first time, he was getting somewhere now. Sitting down next to him, Kyle still held a frown of disapproval on his face.

"Honestly Stan, I'm not too impressed with either of you right now. I don't care who did what, you both fucked up with someone who really trusted you. As far as I'm concerned, you guys deserve whatever punishment you get." He finished his sentence looking out at the lake in irritation. He just had no idea what was going on inside his best friend's head anymore. His thoughts, however, were interrupted as Stan quickly stood up and loomed over him with a presence nothing short of intimidating. Looking up, they made eye contact and Kyle's eyes widened at the ferocity in Stan's orbs.

"Kyle, I'm serious! Leave her alone okay! She already has enough on her mind right now!" His voice held a tone of threatening cold and while Kyle wanted to respect it, he could think of nothing else than when Wendy cried in the Nurse's office for fear of losing yet another person she trusted. Standing up, Kyle may have only come up to Stan's nose but he wasn't going to back down now. His anger flowed newly reformed in his veins and he quickly spoke up.

"I'm sure she does Stan! Trying to decide what dick to put between her legs next takes SO much effort now-a-days! Oh and I'm sure seeing Wendy at school isn't helping her conscience at all!" Without a moment's notice, Kyle found himself on the ground, holding his cheek with his right hand. Pain pulsed through the right side of his face and he looked up to see Stan still in a striking stance. Surprise and anger flowing through his eyes, he quickly dropped his fist and looked at the ground, never unclenching his fingers.

"Drop it Kyle! You don't know anything about her! So quit pretending like you do!" Turning around, Kyle took a deep breath, fighting all the fear in his chest to be heard.

"Dude…what the hell happened between you two? Six months ago, you couldn't have cared less about Bebe Stevens and now…now your punching your best friend for her." Tears froze against his pale skin as he stared up at the person whom he called his best friend. They had all experienced so much together growing up, if there was one thing Kyle could ALWAYS count on it was having Stan by his side forever. Now, now he wasn't so sure. Stan hung his head low and bit his lip, shaking in frustration at his action. His own eyes began to leak tears of disgrace and he couldn't even have the courage to turn and look Kyle in the eyes.

"Look dude forget it. Forget I said anything, just go home." Kyle's eyes widened in surprise and he felt a rift begin to form between his body and Stan's. Slowly getting to his feet, he heard Stan's last words.  
"I should have never called you to begin with. I knew you wouldn't understand." Watching him slowly walk to his car, Kyle could do nothing to stop him. His voice was frozen over by the shock and sorrow that had just happened between the two and he felt his stomach swell with regret and hurt. Exhaling, Kyle dropped his head and let a few tears pierce the beautiful white surface below.

"How about me Superstar?" A voice broke the quiet and Kyle jerked up his head to see Eric Cartman come into his vision. Eric quickly grabbed Stan by the back of his jacket and threw him into the ground with no remorse.

"Eric Stop!" he shouted but his pleas fell upon deaf ears as he caught the look in Cartman's eyes. There was no sorrow, pity, or acceptance, there was only anger. A severe anger that Kyle couldn't even begin to understand. Turning his gaze back to the boy on the ground, Eric sneered and kicked him directly in the stomach, causing a groan to emit from Stan's mouth. He grabbed Stan by the back of his hair and pulled him up, meeting him eye to eye.

"Think I'd understand?" his voice was cold, no emotion, no remorse, no hesitation. "What about Wendy huh? Did she understand when you explained to her all about your bullshit with her best friend?" he sneered darkly. Stan met his gaze with a snarl and didn't hold back his emotions.

"Fuck you Cartman! You don't understand shit!" he shouted, however he was instantly silenced by another mouthful of snow. Cartman glared at the boy and shook his head with disgust, letting Stan take a good long look at the hatred and repulsion on his face. Unable to hold back his anger any longer, Cartman picked up his head and gave one good, hard punch to Stan's face.

"You're right Stan, I don't and do you wanna know why?" Kyle could only stand in fear at the scene before him and the feeling overtook his body quickly. Suddenly, his entire body was shaking but not from the cold, no from the overwhelming darkness that was slowly showing itself in the form of Eric Cartman. "Because no matter what pretty words you use, no matter what silver tongue you speak with, NOTHING can make a girl understand why a loser she loved broke her heart and trust by FUCKING her best friend!"

Stan's entire body winced as the words were finally spoken. The sentence he had been trying to avoid for the past seven days was finally rearing its ugly head and now there was no stopping the destruction it was doing to Stan's psyche. Cartman launched another attack at his stomach and this caused Stan to start coughing horribly at the loss of air in his lungs.

"And let me tell you something else asshole, nothing you say or do will magically fix all this so quit trying to defend your ass and accept what you did!" His eyes widened as he tried to find the strength to argue with Cartman, he did accept it…didn't he? He knew what he had done, knew nothing could fix it or make things right ever again! So then…why was he trying so hard? Cartman wasn't finished though, he picked the boy up by the shoulders once more and stared him straight in the eyes but this time Stan couldn't look back. "Grow a pair of balls, APOLOGIZE to Wendy and then leave her the hell alone for the rest of your miserable life!"

He had tried that once, he had apologized to her but…for what reason? What reason did he REALLY tell her about what happened between him and Bebe? So many thoughts started to form inside his head that he hardly caught Eric's last sentence as he set him on the ground.

"As far as I'm concerned Stan, you don't even deserve to have her beautiful name ruined by your cheating mouth. I'll tell you this once, Stay Away from Her! Do you understand that?" he asked before turning around and walked towards Kyle. Snapping out of his trance Kyle looked at Stan and then at Cartman. No one was dead, nothing bad really happened and now Stan knew exactly how everyone felt about the situation.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and he looked up to see Eric looking down at him with a serious stare. Kyle was almost afraid he would start in on him but was rather surprised by the next action taken.

"Let's go Jew. You can't fix something that's already fucked up." He spoke and started on his way back to Kyle's. The ginger picked up his pace and started to head back with Cartman however a brief moment made him pause and look back at the boy who was standing and staring at the ground. A sigh escaped Kyle's lips and he heard Cartman call his name.

"Coming!" he shouted and pushed himself to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright everyone well that's it for this chapter, I hope that's okay ^^ give me your thoughts I shall return with cookies! Thanks guys! Love Lina


	9. Sound of a Heartbreak

Hey everyone! I hope you all have had a chance to check out the Halloween Chapter and started thinking on if you're interested! I am SUPER excited about this chapter as things are slowly coming together with everyone. But we aren't even CLOSE to the end of this story so we have much ground to cover xD Better get started then ^^

Song inspired for this Chapter is Sound of a Heartbreak by To Be Juliet's Secret, I'd recommend listening to it with this one ;) ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While his eyes didn't follow the shadows that retreated into the frosty mist, his ears could certainly recognize the silence that finally signaled their exit officially. Stuffing his icy hands into his pockets, Stan quickly made his own escape and found the driver's seat to his car. Shaking from the cold as well as the fear Cartman instilled in him, he leaned forward and pulled the cell off the charger. Fingers sticking to the dial pad numbers; it was almost painful to pull them off to click the green button to call. He knew it was early, around two in the morning by now but that didn't bother the person he was calling. Stan knew she'd pick up no matter what time.

"Yellow?" came the familiar voice and instantly Stan's body slightly warmed in response.

"Hey." He knew he sounded like crap, the snow practically lodged in his throat from the amount he swallowed by Cartman's force.

"Stan? What's up babe?" Concern was floating in the tone now as Stan started his car up to head home.

"Nothing much, just finished talking to Kyle." There was silence on the other line for a moment and Stan waited to hear what she'd have to say next.

"It didn't go so well did it?" He would have laughed if his throat wasn't so raw from all the screaming and yelling he did earlier. Typical, Bebe always knew the story before it was even told.

"You could say that." Deciding that a sigh would be his best bet, Stan exhaled the breath lightly and leaned his head against the rest on the back of the seat. He felt like a real douchbag and rightfully so, he lost his temper, punched his best friend, and even got into a fight with Cartman. While the last one didn't bother him so much, aside from the fact that he lost, it was hitting Kyle that upset him the most. He had NEVER behaved like that with him, ever! Rubbing his fact with his hand, Stan tried to wipe the feeling of disgust off him, he didn't succeed.

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry! I know you were looking forward to straightening it out with Kyle at least." A gruff agreement was given to her and Stan was about to inform her of his stupidity when she spoke again, "What'd you do now?"

There was no fighting the laugh as it tore out his throat and sent him into a coughing fit as well. That girl was sharp, no doubt about that. Tears came to his eyes slightly after he settled down and another sigh escaped his lips. Yeah, Stan Marsh felt like a BIG dick.

"I fucked up Bebe….I fucked up so badly…" He felt an overwhelming urge to start crying punch him straight in the chest and a few muffled sobs managed to weasel out of his mouth. There was a sharp intake of air on the other side of the connection and soon Bebe was talking once more.

"Stan, what did you do? Is he okay? Tell me, is Kyle alright?" she seemed very fearful now as Stan shook his head in repulsion at his actions. She probably thought he had kicked the shit out of the kid, truth was Kyle could easily pummel him if he was passionate enough.

"I hit him Bebe, I fucking punched my best friend." A strangled sob came free and he cried in silence for a few moments. This wasn't how he envisioned this whole thing going down! Slamming the ends of his wrist against the steering wheel, Stan had never feet so pissed off in his entire life. What scared him the most now was that he had lost Kyle for good.

"Oh honey, why would you do that? You worked so hard to try to say the right things this time. We went over it together hun. What made you get so angry you lost your temper?" It was true, after the horrible experience with Wendy and how he tried to cover his ass by pretending to still love her and explain that he cheated on her, Bebe decided that they would work together to find the best things to say to Kyle so it wouldn't end up as such a disaster. Bebe even volunteered to do damage control with Wendy after their fight to try and give her the truth as to what happened between herself and Stan, she deserved to know that much.

"He started taking out all his anger on you and well, I didn't appreciate some of the things he said." Laughter was heard from Bebe and Stan's mouth frowned slightly in confusion.

"Oh Stan, everyone is like that! I don't take it personally or anything and certainly not with Kyle. I've been watching him hun. He's always with her, always by her side now. That's a good thing because with the damage we've caused, she needs to have someone she can believe in."

The sadness was etched into every word she spoke and Stan couldn't help but let the heaviness in his chest weigh him down more. He knew how much they had hurt her; they talked about it constantly, how angry they were that this happened at the expense of losing her as a part of their lives. He could have lied to her, could have just broken up with her and never said anything about sleeping with Bebe but Wendy was so important to him. She had been next to him for so many years that she deserved the truth from him, even if he didn't want to tell her. Bebe thought it was best too however once confronted she got scared and lied. They just kept digging a deeper hole for themselves with this situation.

"I know but still, that doesn't give him the right to speak about things he doesn't know about." He loved Kyle to death but damn did that boy have a mean streak when he was angry! Stan blamed his red hair, red-heads were always feisty if you gave them a chance. Bebe however seemed unfazed by this sentence and instead sighed.

"Did you explain to him then?" That's what upset him the most, by the time he struck him, the time for words was over and they needed to walk away for a while. Groaning, Stan ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. How did they fuck up this badly? "I guess not huh." Bebe answered herself on this one and decided to think about it for a moment. "But Kyle loves you very much Stan, I'm certain once his anger subsides that after a while he will want to try and talk again. You two have such a valuable relationship, I'd hate to see you guys never speak again because of my honor or lack thereof."

Over the past few years, Bebe had learned on thing and that was to laugh at yourself because if you take life too seriously you'll die with tons of regrets. It was something Stan had to admire about the girl, she was fighting a war on all sides and it was just her against the world. She was tough as nails and stubborn to boot.

"So, anything else happen?" Stan paused for a moment and looked at the cuts and bruises forming along his fast, ribs, and hands. Bebe would worry if he told her about the fight so deciding to skip it, Stan responded with a 'no'.

"I think I'm gunna get some sleep Bebe, tomorrow's going to be hell."

"Okay sweetie, just remember I'll stand right beside you through this." Her words brought the warmth of comfort to his body and Stan pulled out of the parking lot slowly.

"Thanks, I'd be lost without you Bebe." Her laughter echoed on the other line.

"You bet your ass you would, sweet dreams!" With that the dial tone pierced his ear, signaling her disappearance and Stan made the lonely drive back to his house for some sleep.

Wendy sighed as she scrambled to get all her assignments in an organized fashion. Tuesdays were always a little hectic for her as after school she had her debate team to coach. Politics was still near and dear to her heart however there was an extra perk that came with being captain of her team. Opposite was Eric Cartman, which means wins was something they both took VERY seriously. Looking forward to rubbing his face in her glory, Wendy accidentally dropped a few papers and they scattered to the floor. Groaning, she quickly raced to their positions and gathered them up one by one, however, on the last piece of paper, she noticed an extra hand on the other side.

"Still got your head up in the clouds like normal I see." The voice caused her hand to recoil and she snapped her head up to get a good view of the person. Bebe stared at her, green eyes reflecting a small sadness as she got up from the crouching position. "Here" She said simply, handing her the parchment. Hesitating, Wendy slowly reached out and took it, unsure to make of this interaction. They hadn't spoken for a while, not since the fight so things were still a little fresh between them. Bowing her head, Wendy said a thank you to the girl and went back to her locker.

Bebe, on the other hand, didn't take the dismissal cue and instead joined the other girl, leaning against the lockers.

"Um…so...what's new?" it was lame, the attempt to get conversation out of the girl was practically borderline retarded but it was the only thing she could think of once she saw Wendy's beautiful blue eyes, lined with pain just at her presence alone. Silence greeted her as an answer and Bebe knew that would happen. Sighing, she put her fingers to her forehead and watched out of the corner of her eye. Wendy was tense as hell; the entire air around her was suffocating and thick that you could cut a knife through it. It was plain to see that she didn't feel comfortable around Bebe at all.

"I didn't see you in theater class yesterday. Get sick?" she asked, genuinely concerned for her friend's wellbeing. Wendy slammed the locker door shut and avoided all eye contact before turning on her heel and walking away. Bebe groaned and rolled her eyes, this was just going too far now.

"Been watching you lately, see you've been hanging on Kyle. Something going on there?" it was a dangerous topic to handle but it seemed appropriate to use since nothing else would work. Within two seconds, Wendy had turned around and marched back over to Bebe, anger evident on her face.

"What the fuck does that mean?" she growled. While Wendy wanted to avoid as much contact as possible with Bebe and Stan, that remark warranted correcting. A soft look appeared on the blonde and she sighed with relief.

"Finally! She speaks! Seriously Wendy, I thought I'd have to get a knife to remove the stiches you used to seal your mouth shut." She joked lightly but the humor was lost on Wendy as she continued to glare daggers at the other. "Calm down Wendy, it doesn't mean anything, it's just a joke. I was teasing you."

"It's not funny Bebe, unlike you, I don't get over the guys that I like to quickly." Ouch, okay she deserved that one but Bebe wasn't about to give up.

"I was just curious is all, it's just comforting to me to see you have at least someone you can count on." She offered a small smile to show her honesty and Wendy's anger softened a bit at this.

"That doesn't mean you guys didn't screw it up for anyone else who wants to be a part of my life." Okay, she deserved that one too. Bowing her head, Bebe sighed and nodded slightly.

"I know Wendy. I'm sorry."

A moment of silence crossed the two as they looked at their reflections on the floor, unable to look at each other. Wendy wanted to speak up, she wanted to ask Bebe what really happened, why they did what they did. Glancing up, she managed to catch a small corner of Bebe's eyes and the pair held a nervous stance. Deciding to get it over with, Wendy exhaled the breath she was holding and spoke.

"Bebe-"

"WENDY! WENDY!" a voice broke her train of thought and the girls looked in the direction of the sound. Seeing a flash of blonde, Butters appeared next to her, breathing heavily from all the running around he did to find her this morning.

"Butters? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, rubbing the poor kid's back to help the flow of air get to him easier. It took him a few moments but soon Butters was back to his normal self and started talking with the speed of a race horse.

"Butters, Butters! Calm down! Say it SLOWLY okay." she pressed, obviously whatever the boy wanted to say it was extremely important for Wendy to know.

"Eric….Stan….Kyle…..fight…." This was enough to cause both girls to look at him with urgency.

"What are you talking about Butters? What about Eric, Stan, and Kyle?" Wendy grabbed his shoulders and squeezed tightly, desperation in her eyes.

"Eric and Stan had a huge argument last night after Stan punched Kyle! Why Eric beat the buhgeezus out of Stan! Black and Blue everywhere I heard so he's not coming to school today!" his eyes were wide as he told the rumor he overheard earlier today. Wendy quickly swung around and her eyes locked on to Bebe, intense irritation wrapping around the air.

"Did you know about this?" Bebe instantly held up her hands,

"I only knew that Stan hit Kyle because he lost his temper over something he said, I was never told Cartman was involved." Indeed this was news for the blonde as well and she quickly thought about it for a moment. Stan did seem a little off when she asked if anything happened there, groaning she quickly picked up her back. "Sorry Wendy, I'll talk to Stan and figure this out. Possibly kick his ass at the same time."

"You do that! Give him a swift kick for me too!" the girl gave the thumbs up and rushed out the doors to get some information from the quarterback.

Meanwhile, Wendy began her search for Eric Cartman, finding him near the women's locker room. Glaring, she crossed her arms and waited for him to notice her presence, her dark aura going unnoticed for only a few minutes.

"O-Oh Wendy! See you're probably wondering why I'm here right?" He was obviously nervous about something but she didn't have time for it.

"Honestly I don't give a damn, come with me!" she grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him out the back door for privacy.

"Ow! Ow! DAMNIT BITCH THAT FUCKIN HURTS!" his voice grinding on her nerves Wendy pushed him against the brick wall and stared up at him with such an intense anger it was hard for him not to notice. "What the hell Ho'? Is it that time of the month already? Jesus Christ that hurt!" he rubbed his ear that was turning red from the pressure she applied. Going back to the stance she was in when she found him, Wendy tapped her foot impatiently.

"Listen here Fatass, I'm going to ask you this once and if I don't like your answer I kick what little balls you have." Cartman's eyes widened and instantly his hands went to protect his crown and jewels, however Wendy smirked. "That won't help you know, so you better not FUCK with me Cartman." Leaning forward, Wendy was now inside Eric's bubble and a discomfort set in on the large boy, causing a shift in his balance.

"Holy shit, you're bleeding so much you've lost all flow to your brain…." Ignoring his comment, Wendy could see she had Eric right where she wanted him, now it was time to interrogate.

"Where were you last night around midnight fatass?" Cartman felt his stomach drop, she wanted specifics and was going to use specifics so he couldn't weasel his way out of this. Groaning, he hung his head low and spoke.

"I was with Kyle." Wendy could hardly make out what he said but she managed well enough to form the sentence. Stomping on his foot, Cartman let out a howl of pain before silencing himself out of sheer humiliation of being tortured by a girl. Wendy smiled sadistically and continued to press.

"Where was Kyle at Eric?" Cartman smirked and looked up slightly,

"Outside Wendy." This earned him another blow but to his other foot. "GOD DAMNIT! SONOFABITCH!" Once again he silenced himself, biting his lip to keep from cussing again.

"Don't get fucking smart with me Fatass! Where was he?!" she shouted once again. Cartman growled and spoke.

"At Starks Pond." This wasn't enough for her though; she needed to know what happened exactly.

"Why were you two at Starks Pond in the middle of the night?" Shit…no getting out of this.

"Because Stan called Kyle out there to tell him about what happened between him and Bebe ALRIGHT!" Wendy then backed down for a moment and looked up at him; she didn't want to ask but knew she had no choice.

"Eric, what happened between Stan and Kyle?" the boy finally took a step forward from the wall and let out an exasperated sigh. Scratching at the back of his head, he found it difficult to tell her what exactly transpired between the pair.

"Look, Stan started defending Bebe to Kyle and he got upset. He didn't like that Stan showed more care about Bebe's feelings than about yours. So he got pissed off, I'm talking Holocaust Survivor pissed, you know where they are blaming everyone and everything for their situation and lighting buildings and forests on fire. Yeah, see Wendy, we would still have giant Rainforests if it wasn't for the Jews!" She stared at him, a frown on her face to show that she really wasn't listening to that but instead was concentrating on what happened. "Anyways, he totally ragged on Bebe and Stan just sorta blew up. He punched him." Shrugging, Cartman turned away, unable to look at Wendy's eyes.

Staring out at the football field, he felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see Wendy, head lowered and expression hidden against the darkness.

"Is that…is that when you…" Cartman groaned when he saw the small moment of vulnerability she was giving him. No matter how pissed he was, he just couldn't take advantage of her like this.

"Yeah, that's when I got upset and made my presence known."

"But why? There was nothing in it for you? Why did you hurt him?" Eric knew she still held some feelings for her ex, hell who didn't? However, she seemed to be having some serious conflicting emotions right now about the fight and he could only hope she'd get upset with Stan more than him. Suddenly she started beating on his chest with such intense ferocity that it almost caused him to fall back on the ground. "Why did you have to interfere? You should have just taken Kyle and left! You should have just left him alone Eric! Why? Why?!"

Her tears were causing a dark spot to form on his blue shirt and Eric sat there and let her beat on him for a few more minutes. He wasn't always the most intelligent person but he knew when to let a girl cry and be mad, his mother taught him that. Finally grabbing her wrists, Eric pulled her hands down and looked her straight in the eyes.

"That's enough Wendy." His voice was soft but firm and it shocked the girl to her very core. Realizing her actions, she took a step back and lowered her head in shame, causing strands of dark shadows to block her face. "Besides, the reason I punched him was because no one hits my Jew and gets away with it. It's my one true pride that I'm the only one who can kick the shit out of that scrawny ass of his. I wouldn't be a man if I let someone else do it."

Her body started to shake with anger and before she could control it Wendy jerked her head up and started screaming.

"DID YOU HAVE TO PROTECT YOUR DAMN PRIDE BADLY ENOUGH TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM?"

Eric felt irritation nest inside his skull and he itched his nose quickly in an attempt to get an extra second to respond.

"Yup." This only seemed to fuel her rage.

"YOU ARE SO STUPID! ALL OF YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! YOU MEN AND YOUR DAMN PRIDE! STARTING STUPID FIGHTS WITH YOUR BEST FRIENDS OVER SOMETHING I'M CERTAIN WAS SO TRIVIAL AND THEN YOU END UP NEVER SPEAKING TO EACH OTHER AGAIN AND SOON THAT RESENTMENT GROWS INSIDE YOUR OWN FAMILIES SO EVEN THEY HATE EACH OTHER IT'S PATHETIC! WHY COULDN'T YOU BE THE BIGGER PERSON AND JUST WALK THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM ERIC?! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST DROP IT! INSTEAD YOU JUST KICKED THE SHIT OUT OF SOMEONE FOR A RIDICULOUS REASON AND NOW-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH WENDY!" his voice interrupted her thoughts and he soon took control of the conversation, his emotions running wild. "Now Damnit you listen to me woman! Yes! We are stupid, we are prideful, we are macho but that's what makes us men! Which is why we need women in our lives, because they NEVER hesitate to remind us just how STUPID we can be? I may have made the wrong decision in my actions yes, that may be true but Damnit what I was fighting with him for was NOT TRIVIAL, PATHETIC, or RIDICULOUS! It's something that I hold very dear to me because without it I truly believe I wouldn't have a life worth living! It's something that I made myself promise to protect with all my strength until the end of my days because I would DIE if it was ever hurt! But here's the thing Wendy, it was hurt, I failed it and now I have to make the ones who did it suffer the same pain it did. So do you DARE ever tell me what I fought Stan for wasn't worth anything because to me, it's worth more than my very life!"

Pushing past the girl, frozen in shock, Cartman headed back inside, leaving Wendy with more questions than answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bebe rushed right up to the front door and let herself in. She knew full well that Sharon and Randy were at work and Shelly had gone to College a few years before so she no longer lived here. Taking off her shoes, she quickly marched up the stairs and shoved open the door to Stan's bedroom. The gasp she emitted surprised the boy as he quickly looked up from his first aid kit and saw the person in his home.

"Bebe?! What are you doing here?" he couldn't hide his shock and Bebe dropped her hands that had been covering her mouth, a glare taking place of the shock.

"Stan Mark, what the FUCK did you do?!" she shouted at him. The headache he received early in the morning was still hanging on and so he winced at her screams and quickly gestured for her to lower her voice. "Oh like hell I will! What is all this?" he was surrounded by creams that helped with ice burns, peroxide to help disinfect his cuts and about five boxes of Band-Aids and a bandage wrap for his ribs. Shaking her head, Bebe snatched up the ointments and other supplies and began reading the instructions. "Start talking cause this is gunna take a while."

Filling her in on what had happened AFTER he punched Kyle, Bebe glared at him darkly while continuing to patch him up. Several times, he thought she was so upset she put extra peroxide in his cuts on purpose and even tightened his bandages around his ribs a little harshly. Still he knew he deserved it for not being completely honest with her. He just knew this is exactly what would have happened either way and would have preferred to have her not worry so much.

"I'm sorry Bebe; I just know you have a lot on your mind." She sighed and shook her head before rubbing some more ice against his eye. Cartman got him pretty good, she'll give him that, it may take a few weeks before he was back in gear for football.

"Stan, I don't have that much on my mind to where I can't balance what's going on in my world and what's going on in yours. I care about you, quit being so stupid and let me help you out okay. You're not as alone as you think you are stupid." He smiled weakly at her and she smirked before moving the ice to his jaw. "But Jesus Christ Stan! He fucked you up good! Why would you risk your friendship like this? It's so stupid to ruin everything you guys have been through together over a little insult on me!" He shoved Bebe away from her and stood up quickly. It was that kind of thinking that really pissed him off, Bebe was a good person! Sure she made bad choices in life, everyone does but she has her reasons.

"Stop saying that! It's not a little insult to me Bebe! They don't know what you have to go through! They don't understand what happened!" She was the next to stand up.

"So tell them! Honestly I don't care at this point because they need to know! They're your friends and mine too so they deserve the truth! The COMPLETE truth! But they will never understand your actions if you don't suck it up and talk to them!"

At some points Bebe was wise beyond her years, mature as all fuck too. Stan often felt like a child throwing a temper tantrum compared to her, but they still complimented each other well enough. Sighing, he retreated to his bed and sat on the edge, Bebe joining him seconds later.

"Babe, it will be okay. The only thing we can do is have faith that they'll make the right choice. At least, in the end, no matter what, we'll have each other right?" She looked at him with giant puppy eyes and Stan couldn't help but feel a little more at ease over this.

"Yeah, that's right." He agreed, feeling a little nervous at their closeness. Deciding to switch up the topic a little, he was reminded of something Cartman told him while he was getting the air beaten out of him.

"I'm just concerned that I messed it up for good Be, I mean, I just got so mad at them and then Cartman! Well Cartman started making me think on a few things." She tilted her head to the side, beautiful locks of gold going with her.

"Oh?" Stan nodded, encouraged by this response.

"Yeah…Like about the real reason I told Wendy about us that day. I finally realized something Bebe. I told Wendy about what happened between us because in my heart…in my heart I knew…"

Her puzzled expression never left but only deepened at this sentence. Bringing her body forward a little, Bebe pressed him on.

"What did you know Stan?" Even though they had had sex, their relationship was still VERY murky at best so it was hard to decipher who was feeling what about whom. Still, Bebe never pushed Stan because she knew how much he and Wendy went through. Certainly there were days when she wanted to strangle him to get an answer out but she pushed those feelings away and let him be. So this conversation that they were having was something she had only envisioned in her dreams. A soft spattering of red colored her cheeks and she smiled shyly at him, wanting nothing more than for him to finish his sentence.

The boy groaned and shoved his white bandaged hand through his hair, causing a small amount of pain. Truth was, he was nervous! They slept together only a week and a half ago but he never made a move once he broke it off with Wendy. Honestly, he just didn't know if he could be in a relationship for a while. But with Bebe, it wasn't like all the pressure that came with other relationships, it seemed more laid back, relaxed, almost like good friends enjoying each other's company. No need to worry about kissing or making out constantly, just being able to talk, relate, and learn more about each other. Looking back at the girl on the bed, Stan grabbed his chair from the desk and sat across from her. Taking a deep breath, he finished his thought.

"That our relationship was over, no, it had been over because I fell in love with you that night it all happened…" Bebe's head turned to the side, while she was glad to finally hear the words she'd been dreaming of, the constant reminder of that night made her more than a little nauseous.

"_Don't you FUCKING touch her ya got it?! I don't know what transpired between you assholes and her but whatever debt she has with you I'll pay it off! Just get away from her now!"_

She could still hear the anger and fury in Stan's voice from that night. Bringing herself back to the present, she turned to him and saw worry in his eyes.

"Listen Bebe, right now, right now I'm not ready. I can't just dive back into a relationship with someone else after being with Wendy for so many years. I need some time to adjust, get my head on straight, and discover who I am as me instead of as a part of something. You don't have to wait, I'm not saying that either but, I hope when I'm done figuring myself out, you'll at least give me a chance. Is that okay?" Tears slowly created streams down the valleys of her cheeks and pooled onto her jeans, Stan was almost worried he'd upset her by letting her know he needed more time but the smile on her face all but dismissed his thoughts. Suddenly she started nodding, a full smile exposing her beautiful white teeth. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek and pulled away.

"I'll wait. I'll wait as long as you need me to Stan. You're worth that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in school Kyle rushes into the Commons Area, oddly later than his normal arrival. Running towards his locker, he spies Kenny leaning up against his own, talking to Butters. The Jew smiles at the pair and waves his arms frantically, signaling his presence.

"I'm sorry I'm late! My car stalled on me last second and so Ike and I had to walk!" the evident mini piles of snow along his clothing told them that much and Butters was the first to turn and wave.

"It's okay Kyle! Mr. Heinmen is sick today so we don't have first period anyway!" A loud sigh was heard from the ginger as he pulled up to his locker and started swapping out books.

"That's at least helpful. Either way I'm sure my mother let the principal know why I was late." He smiled embarrassed that his mother was still making calls on his behalf. She wouldn't even discuss the idea of college with him yet; Kyle had been relying on his dad for most of the information on deciding his life career. Thus far there were only two options, Lawyer or Doctor and Kyle wanted neither of those. Truth be told he actually enjoyed writing more than anything. His goal was to one day be the world's greatest Romance author. Not that you can get that degree in Harvard but whatever.

Slamming the metal door shut, he leaned his back against the cool sheet and exhaled deeply. That was too close, any later and he would have lost his perfect attendance! A friendly war that began in their freshman year, Wendy and Kyle always had a competition to see who could get straight perfect attendance throughout their high school career. It was tied! 1-1, Kyle missed a day due to a death in the family then Wendy missed one day due to Influenza. With this being their final year no WAY was he going to lose!

Turning his head up towards Kenny, he smiled and waved at his friend who was being abnormally quiet today.

"Hey Kenny! How's it going?" Without warning, Kenny grabbed his bag and turned around, making a dash straight into the Chemistry Lab. Kyle frowned slightly and looked over towards Butters for an explanation, however the blond only shrugged, completely at a loss himself.

This behavior continued all the way through till Noon when Kenny told Butters to tell Kyle to give his extra lunch to Karen today. Frowning, the Jew felt a slight hint of irritation tighten in his chest and he turned away from the unfortunate blonde messenger boy and ordered his lunch, clenching the brown bag tightly in his hand.

"Thanks Kyle! Where's Kenny? He'll miss lunch too!" she took half of the sandwich and began to break off pieces, eating them gently. Kyle sighed and shrugged, sitting next to her for a moment.

"I don't think he's hungry today Karen so you'll have this whole meal to yourself." Karen's eyes widened slightly, beautiful flecks of gold, amber, and emerald dancing together in harmony.

"Is he sick? He HAS to eat or else he won't do so well at work tonight with no energy…" Kyle couldn't agree more but Kenny was adamant about giving her the food so maybe something else was in store for him. Speaking these thoughts to Karen, she could only nod begrudgingly and continue munching on her lunch. Ruffling her hair, Kyle admired the girl with milk chocolate hair, specks of gold peeking through the top due to the sun's gentle caress. She was always smiling when he saw her and it was all thanks to Kenny.

Joining Cartman, Wendy, and Butters at the table, Kyle started in on his own meal ignoring the empty space where Kenny usually sat next to him.

The same behavior was seen during classes as well. Kenny no longer occupied the space next to him like normal but instead took the seat farthest from his own. Trying to catch Kenny in the hallways during the walk to the next class was practically impossible. Whenever he finally caught up with him, Kenny just ducked and disappeared into the crowd of bodies, blending in easily with the other students. Kyle's confusion went to irritation then to just plain anger at the actions his friend was displaying and now he wanted nothing more than to shove the impoverish boy up against a wall to get his explanation. Deciding to outsmart the boy, Kyle bolted out the front door as soon as the bell rang and since they didn't have last class together, Kenny would never know his plan.

Leaning against the entrance way, Kyle spotted the boy exiting the building and taking his usual stance by the fence to wait for Karen. Glaring, the Jew walked right over to the blond and grabbed his wrist tightly, hauling him off to a section of brick behind the building. Kenny was struggling the whole way, shouting out excuses for why he couldn't be dragged off and Kyle finally threw him backwards, letting go of his wrist and allowing gravity to take him wherever it pleased. Butt hitting dirt, Kenny quickly stood up and dusted himself off, trying to escape the red-head's wrath.

"Kenny just STOP! Please!" his voice cracked with desperation and it was enough to cause the other to stand still. "What's going on dude? Did I do something wrong?" that was the first question on his mind, that maybe him being late made Kenny worry. "I'm sorry I was late today, I know I probably should have let you or Butters know earlier but I was so worried about my record I just ran!" Silence, Kenny hadn't even turned around to look at him.

Clenching his fists tightly, Kyle was so confused! What was wrong with him? Had something happened? Was he in trouble?

"Kenny….what's up?" Nothing, "Come on Man! Talk to me!" the quiet shook his resilience more than anything. "Please! Say something! Anything!" Tears of frustration welled up quickly and Kyle shoved them aside with the brush of his sleeve. "What's happened? Why are you so angry with me?" Lowering his head, Kyle felt a strong surge of helplessness and the tears wouldn't stop. He didn't know what was wrong with his friend; all he knew was that he couldn't even look at him anymore. Kyle desperately searched his memory for something, anything that might have set Kenny off but nothing was coming ot mind!

The sound of a boot caused Kyle to look up and see that Kenny was walking away from him. With everything he had, Kyle latched on to Kenny's arm and pulled him back, tears freezing onto his face.

"Kenny at least look at me! Please! Please…." He buried his face into the sleeve of the other boy and sobbed. He was completely off guard, Kenny's actions were really upsetting to him and he couldn't even have time to ponder why he was so angry and hurt. Standing up, Kyle backed away from him, unsure on anything right then. Biting his lip, Kyle snatched up his backpack quickly.

"Fine…I guess if you can't even so much as look at me anymore then I guess I'll just leave you alone for good." He finally saw Kenny's head jerk up and Kyle took this opportunity to make eye contact. "I'm sorry I'm such a bother that you won't even talk to me anymore!" Turning around, Kyle raced out of the School yard, never taking the time to notice Kenny's outstretched hand and mouth hanging open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

….I think that's it…..whew! This was a LONG one! ^^ Alright everyone PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review on this okay. I need to know if you're liking it, hating it, even if you don't really give a shit! Voice your opinions everyone! The reviews I get really help push me to get the next chapter out and even let me know if there's something I need to work on! So come on Peoples! Press that Review Button and let me have it! Good, bad, or ugly I can take it ^_^ *shoves brownies* Eat up reviewers ^^ All my love, Lina


	10. Boys really ARE Stupid

Okay you all deserve some SERIOUS sweets! Just as a heads up yesterday we broke the record HARDCORE for most views, you guys totaled it to 190 views overall! I don't even think I have something as awesome to give you xD. Thank you, truly, you guys have made this story what it is and really keep me on my toes for certain! Which is why I'm going to throw yet ANOTHER chapter your way! Everyone I truly do appreciate everything you have made this story become and I hope you all continue to do so! All over the world fans are reading this and you guys across the waters, I LOVE YOU! Poland, UK, Canada, every single reader throughout the world! I couldn't have done this without you ^^. Thank You…

The song today is going to be Need You Now by Lady Antebellum which I felt was TOTALLY appropriate considering how we left everything off on the last Chapter. Ooyuki this is so you are not left hanging! ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

November in general was a crappy month, but to say that this year it seemed to be particularly shitty was an understatement. The snow on the ground was constantly renewing itself overnight and road conditions sucked but apparently they weren't bad enough to call off school. You know that feeling; you look outside and see at LEAST six feet of snow but classes STILL aren't cancelled? That's kind of how Wendy felt when she woke up on Monday and peered out her window. Sitting at her table she thought of the events that took place a little over a week ago and just how different everything felt to her now.

Sipping her coffee, she desperately wanted to call in sick today and just avoid the tension and discomfort altogether. Everyone has those days where you get so frustrated and feel so helpless when friends are fighting right? So you eventually explode and begin crying to the first person who talks to you. Completely normal! This was serious though and she had no idea how to act anymore around him! Groaning she started blaming her emotions on Kyle and Kenny. This whole thing started three days ago! Right when Wendy and Cartman noticed the serious tension with Kyle and Kenny around last Wednesday, a week gone by already since they stopped talking.

XxX

She sat at her locker and looked up, waiting to see the green hat appear in the Common's area. Nothing yet. Looking down at her books again, she clutched them tightly against her chest, trying to even the tightness that was constricting her lungs. She almost didn't dare breath for fear someone would ask her again what was going on between Kyle and Kenny. Groaning, she slammed her head into the door and winced,

"Damnit!" she rubbed the back of her head, however a voice managed to weasel its way into her ear.

"Yeah I heard that would hurt like a bitch. Never felt the need to try it myself but I guess watching you was knowledge enough." Rolling her eyes, she turned towards the sound and saw Eric only a few feet from her. Sighing, she just didn't have the energy to fight with him this morning and made that quite evident as she slid to the ground.

He watched her, she seemed tired, almost weak from exhaustion. A slight worried look passed his features but he quickly masked it by smirking and following the girl to the dirty floor of the school. Letting there be at least one locker door between them, he leaned his own head back but it was in frustration.

"How's Kenny doing?" her voice was soft, almost fearful as she spoke, eyes closed. She almost seemed like she wanted to neither hear nor see the truth in front of them. Eric however, was feeling the same way.

"Honestly?" He saw the vertical movement of her head and continued, "He looks like shit." A light laugh came from her throat and it surprised Eric for a moment, but the sarcasm wasn't lost. The past week had been hell for everyone in their group. No one truly knew what happened except those two morons but they didn't speak about it and whenever asked they either ignored the question or started another topic. It was really starting to piss Cartman off at how childish they were acting. Opening his left eye slightly, his jolted at the giant blue orb mere inches away from his own. She obviously wanted to know more.

"Alright Alright! Jesus Christ! Look, he's not sleeping, he won't eat a damn thing, he just sits in his room or class and stares into space then goes to work. I mean FUCK! Druggies on a six week string out look better than he does!" Wendy's face turned into one of instant shock and disappointment, but Eric only crossed his arms and furrowed his brow in thought.

"Eric!" she finally spoke and he turned to her, confused at her appalled appearance.

"What?! They do!" She glared at him and a displeased line formed on her lips.

"No! I mean how do you even know what that!?" A devilish smirk played across his own face now as he leered towards her, closing in on her personal bubble.

"I watch television Hippie! You should get one, their NICE!" the taunt almost made things feel normal for them and a smile, half-assed as it was, was exchanged. Groaning, they both leaned back once more and waited for the second warning bell to ring, dreading class today.

Wendy was exhausted! She knew there were probably bags on top of her bags under her eyes by now, and her hair was just thrown into a careless ponytail for the day. Leaning her head on the edges of her textbooks, she exhaled deeply. This sucked! A sudden wet trail appeared on her cheek and caused her to jerk up in surprise. A tear. She was so frustrated she was now crying! A pained smile caused Eric to look her way and she caught his eyes, deep chocolate and blue melting. An emotion flitted across his face and she saw his arm move towards her, however her body made her head turn away, leaving only what could have happened in the past.

"Kyle isn't doing well either Eric." No jeers, no comments, no smartass remarks. She recognized that his full attention was on her now. "He's constantly crying when we are alone. When he's not crying he's asking me thousands of questions, sometimes the same ones over and over again. They're all about Kenny…" she tore her gaze away from the glossy floors and turned to Eric's face, his shock reflecting in her ocean blue. "I can't answer any of them for him! I can't give him a single moment of relief or comfort! I feel so useless Eric!" the tears seemed to multiply and began to fall onto the floor.

He looked around and noticed others staring at her with pathetic glances, some had even began to whisper. Cheeks turning red, he knew his next action. His hand gripped her arm gently and pulled her over to him. Cartman's face however remained stony and many would think he was just saving face for her. Pulling her into his chest, he put his large hand on the back of her head, nearly covering the entire surface and let her cry in his arms. No one else had to know what was going on and Eric made sure to glare at each and every student who was brave enough to do a double take. He could feel her body shaking beneath him and Eric wanted nothing more than to make that pain stop for her. Even as a boy, he never admitted it but he HATED seeing Wendy cry.

A sudden shift alerted him to look down and he came face to face with a tearstained Wendy, she looked up at him, not seeming to care or give a damn at who was holding her.

"He genuinely doesn't understand Eric…Kyle has no idea why this is affecting him so badly!" he let out the breath he was holding and merely shoved her head back against his chest, allowing her some privacy and giving him the ability to actually speak.

"I know it's hard Wendy, but there's nothing we can do." He felt the desperation and frustration from her as she cried silently into his shirt. Ignoring the uncomfortableness of wet clothing, Eric merely pushed on. "This isn't our fight. If we did anything to interfere in the battle between them, it could be more disastrous than helpful in the end." He understood her frustration at being able to only look on at the horrible scene before her and feel the helplessness of being unable to do nothing for the one she cared about. He knew that feeling all too well.

Blinking back several tears that made their presence known, Eric rested his head on top of hers, inhaling the soft scent of her shampoo. It was strawberry and he felt the corners of his mouth turn in a smile, that suited her quite nicely.

"Look, eventually they will either grow from this or they will lose out on something that could become very special in their lives. I know it's hard Wendy but your turn will come, until then just watch and support them when they need it most." He slid a finger underneath her chin and brought her teary gaze to his, "You're good at that."

This action, combined with the kind smile coming from the large boy made Wendy's heart skip but her face showed small confusion. There was a moment here, something that was happening between them and then she noticed that Eric's face was getting closer to her own. Instinct told her to close her eyes, she listened, feeling his soft breathes of air against her neck; it almost caused her to shiver outright. Instead, she found her voice.

"Eric…" soft, almost wanting, it was a plea. She wanted this, she needed this to happen! Wendy could physically hear her heart pounding in her ears and her mind, screaming of logic, was silenced. Slowly, she tilted her head up to meet him.

"Cartman! What the FUCK!?" A voice jerked them both back to reality and where they actually were instead of in private. Kyle stood there, glaring at the other boy and she turned back to look up at him, his expression unreadable. Suddenly, he leaned forward and she gasped, however, as quick as the action was, it ended. Standing up, he handed her the books she set aside earlier and smirked.

"Just handing her the books Jew. Jesus, don't get so territorial." She took them and then looked up to watch as he grabbed his bag and headed off to class. Kyle rushed over to her and started asking if she was okay and demanding to know what really happened but Wendy, the only thing she could do was watch as Eric walked away without a second glance.

XxX

Lunchtime finally came and Wendy still wasn't talking to Kyle about what he saw in the hallway this morning, truth was, he really didn't want to know. Groaning, he walked outside to catch some air and decided to let Wendy have some peace to herself for a while. She had been such an amazing friend the past week, putting up with his emotional rollercoaster. Looking down at his tray of food, Kyle picked a spot next to the brick wall under the building. Sitting in the snowless area, he began to pick at his food more than eat it.

His gaze was instead, brought to a small brown paper bag to his right. Worn from use, it was evident there was something in it. Sliding the piece of metal away, Kyle brought his knees to his chest and picked up the warm bag, smiling sadly. Even though they were fighting, Kyle still thought of Kenny all the time. During the entire week of no talking, he always brought the stupid bag lunch. Tears began to stream once more as the pain hit his chest, hard. Fighting the urge to scream and cry, Kyle buried his head in the empty space between his chest and legs.

He still remembered the first time he brought it for Kenny. While their friendship was still forming, the blond never spoke much about his home life but Kyle had noticed that during lunchtime, he was often at the table with nothing in hand. At one time, he could have sworn he saw Kenny picking through the garbage for leftovers of some other child's lunch. The next day, Kyle woke up earlier than normal and asked his mother to teach him how to make sandwiches and other lunch ideas. When she asked him why he wanted to know, Kyle smiled up at her,

"My friend doesn't have enough money to buy lunch Mom. So I don't want him to go hungry ever again." The tears in his mother's eyes was something Kyle would never forget, the same with Kenny's shocked face when that day at lunch, Kyle presented him with a crookedly cut sandwich, some carrots, an apple that was cut (with help from his mom) and a giant thermos of milk. All of it, wrapped up in a beautiful new brown paper bag.

From then on, it was custom that Kyle always brought the same bag to lunch for Kenny and eventually, it was passed on to both him and Karen.

"Kyle…"

His head shot up and he looked towards the direction of the voice, coming face to face with Karen McCormick. His heart sank deeper and the sparkle of hope in his eyes diminished entirely. A sigh escaped his lips and he turns his head away from her, eyeing the paper bag.

"Hey kiddo, are you hungry?" She stared at him curiously and slowly lowered herself next to him. Over the years, Karen had grown up beautifully. She was now a sophomore in high school, stunning and smart as hell. Her beautiful brown hair was in layers around her face, ending at the middle of her back with small notes of blonds mixed in from her days of play during summer. She stood only at 5'4 and was easily one of the shortest girls in her class. Her days of working at her summer job, however, kept her nice and in shape as she enjoyed running as well during the long days when Kenny worked. Her face resembled that of a much younger child, her button nose slightly turned up and lips polished with pink. Her eyes however, was what made her stand out, beautiful golden with flakes of every color intertwining and dancing at a constant party.

He smiled gently at her and handed her the bag and she examined it. As was custom, they had both scribbled their names at the bottom to make sure it was the same bag. A shy smile crossed her face and she opened it gently, the bag already holding several tears from past lunches.

"It's just a peanut butter and banana sandwich. Nothing special, I also threw in an apple and a small cup of tomato soup since it was cold today. There's milk as well so you can keep up your energy." Like Christmas the girl savored every move into the bag, smiling brightly at the goodies before her and she split the sandwich like always. One half for her, the other for Kenny. Slowly she picked apart the gooey sandwich and began to munch.

Kyle rested his head against the brick behind him and smiled at the sight. Karen didn't have a single greedy bone in her body. Always grateful and respectful of what she got, she was nothing short of inspiring. Closing his eyes, the wind created an orchestra with the traffic and pedestrians meandering along the road nearby. It was a calming scene and he took a moment to enjoy it.

"Kyle…do you hate me?" the question caused him to nearly fall over and he turned his head hard enough to probably give himself whiplash. Coming face to face with Karen once again, his green eyes caught her brown ones but she seemed almost ashamed to even ask the question.

"Karen…why would you even think that?" he asked her gently, tilting his head in confusion. "Where's this coming from so suddenly?" Putting down the sandwich, she gripped the edges of her shirt and Kyle saw her body start to shudder. Within moments, the girl was in his lap sobbing, each one wracking her body with such a deep intensity. Putting his hand on her head, Kyle gently began to stroke her hair, this reaction not being typical of the girl.

"You never came back." Her voice finally came out through the tears and Kyle looked down at her form. His eyes widened in shock. "I thought I upset you somehow because of the cooking." A tight feeling in his chest instantly surfaced and Kyle Broflovski felt like the biggest Asshole on the planet. Last Monday, he had come over to assist Karen with baking some cookies for Kenny so he could have something to snack on. Karen had accidently forgotten to check the cookies a few minutes after they were in the oven and a fire almost started. He remembered scolding her on being so careless and that she had to be more careful. After that, they cleaned up the mess together and even managed to get some new cookies done just as Kenny came home.

Bringing himself back to the present, Kyle sighed. That was the day before the fight he and Kenny had.

"I thought you didn't want to be around such a scatterbrain anymore and didn't want to come by again. I thought you left…just like mom and dad…" Those words instantly plucked at his heart and he pulled her up and wrapped his arms fiercely around the girl.

"Karen, you know I would NEVER leave you like they did." Her tears drowning out all other cares in his life right now. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'm SO sorry I scared you like that. I promise it will never happen again okay?" He felt the nod of her head and Kyle continued to rock her back and forth in his lap to calm her fears. Ever since her mother and father were thrown into prison, Karen had a big fear of being abandoned all over. Kenny came to him, desperate to have someone be with her when he was at work. She had gotten to the point of saying up just to make sure he walked in the front door, crying as she hugged him. This would be two or three in the morning! She was losing sleep and the constant fear was disrupting her thoughts.

He remembered how grateful she was when he started coming over, he helped her with homework, taught her some music lessons, they had even begun cooking for Kenny so he had a meal when he came home. However, Kyle always made sure Karen was asleep at a decent time, even if he stayed in her room until Kenny came back. How could he have forgotten about Karen?

"The truth is Karen, right now, Kenny and I are sort of fighting." He confided to her. The tiny girl looked up at him with wide eyes of confusion.

"Why?" it was such a child-like question but Karen brought up a very good point. Why were they letting this continue?

"Well, you see, one day he just decided not to talk to me anymore." Several small tears began to fall as he spoke to her. "He won't even look at me Karen and I feel so horribly invisible to him now. I just don't know what I did sweetie. I tried to talk to him, but…..nothing. Silence is all I get and he runs away whenever I approach him." His frustrations were now coming clean and Karen watched and gently patted him on the back.

What surprised Kyle next wasn't what the girl said but the gentle smile that crossed her face. It was one of understanding, of knowing exactly what was going on and at that moment, a wave of relief rushed over Kyle. He could finally breathe again. Standing up, she put the spare half and everything else back into the bag.

"Kyle, can you meet me by the bushes near the basketball court after school?" He looked at her in confusion, not quite sure what to make of this.

"Sure Karen, but why?" The girl turned on her toes and winked at him.

"I think I can help you with this." A sudden serious look crossed her features and she leaned forward to him, almost giving him a daring look down her shirt. "As long as you promise not to disappear for a week and not tell anybody again!" she held out her pinkie finger and Kyle smiled slightly. Wrapping his own finger around hers, a nod came.

"I promise you Karen. You'll be the first to know."

XxX

The bell rang signaling the inmates' release and soon a flood of children had exited the school. While Kyle was normally one of the first to go, this time he stayed behind, giving Ike the keys to get home. He was curious, just how was Karen going to help anyways? Waiting by the snow-covered bushes, Kyle didn't have to wait long because Karen appeared waving at him frantically.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! Listen, I don't have time to explain just get down here and hide okay!" she quickly shoved his head down and he found himself buried in the snow. Shivering at the ice melting on his skin, Karen quickly raced off and Kyle began to wonder if he had been duped.

"Come on Karen we have to go!" the voice made a sharp tug in his chest and Kyle moved closer, peering between the branches of the brush. Kenny was being dragged by a demanding Karen and right into Kyle's view. "Seriously, why are you dragging me out here?" She stomped her foot and paused, only a few feet away from him.

"Cause you won't talk about it in public! Here it's private now!" Kenny looked around and Kyle kept his head down, holding his breath so no sign of him was noticeable.

"Yeah I see that." The sister rolled her eyes and crossed her arms darkly.

"Bro, what's up with you?" the air suddenly changed around them and Kenny stuffed his hands in his pockets, unable to look Karen in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play that shit with me big brother! What's with you?! You've been acting strange lately and now Kyle hasn't been by to see me in seven days! What the fuck is going on?" A groan escaped Kenny's lips and he turned around, but didn't leave the spot. "Kenny…what did you do?" her voice was softer this time, she was calm and levelheaded. This was exactly what Kenny needed to hear.

"I don't' know Kar. I have no idea what happened. It was weird! Like one day I saw him run up to me and I couldn't think of anything else than to agree with the urge to run in the opposite direction! "The truth was finally coming out of Kenny and Kyle could only sit and watch. "Every time sis! Every Time I see him, hear his voice, I feel…scared. It doesn't make sense to me at all! I couldn't talk to him without turning red at every FUCKING sentence he spoke! It was like Stan back when he was younger; you know how he threw up whenever he liked someone. That was IT Karen! But at the same time, it wasn't."

She sighed and put her arms around him gently.

"Why don't you just talk to him you moron?" Kenny growled with irritation.

"I'm trying, I really am but…at the same time I can't until I know what this means. I don't hate him Karen, I never hated him. In fact, what I'm feeling right now, it's the exact opposite."

Kyle felt his heart cling to his chest deeply and a small part of him was very lost. So, Kenny wasn't going to talk to him until he knew what to say? A huge amount of sadness hit him at this thought but at the same time, a piece of understand shown. He understood that Kenny needed time to sort out everything; he also knew if he showed any resistance, he could lose Kenny entirely. Pulling off his hat, Kyle rubbed his head, this whole thing just sucked!

"Hey, you can get up now. He's gone." Karen's voice jolted him out of reality and she looked down at him smiling. "Do you get it now?" He had no idea why she was smiling; this still meant that he didn't want to speak to him for a while. Karen took noticed of the annoyance in Kyle's posture and giggled, extending her arm, she offered her hand.

"Come on loser, you have a week's worth of homework to help me with." Groaning, Kyle took it and the pair walked home together.

XxX

Ever since Kyle told Wendy about the events he witnessed, she couldn't help but want to smack the crap out of him and say how much of an idiot he was. Looking at the time, the number seven blinked brightly at her to let her know it was time to get moving. Wendy slammed her head down on the table, disrupting her parents reading the morning newspaper across from her, and spilling a little of her coffee. This whole past ten days could be summed up in one word, "Fuck!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…..Was that too much for anyone? *looks around nervously * Well, I guess you'll let me know huh ^^. Today's treat for reviewers! SUGAR COOKIES! *shoves plate* enjoy everyone! ^^ Love Lina.


	11. Cinderella and Romeo

I'm so sorry for the delay everyone been under the weather and helping my sister with college homework so that's been sucking up my time like no other! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I'm feeling pretty shaky on it but we shall see how it goes huh?

Today's chapter is completely inspired by Romeo and Cinderella by Rin Kagamine ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say that December had rolled around couldn't have been more obvious in the quiet, sleepy village of South Park Colorado. The snow seemed to have laid claim to every square inch of substance and shone brightly against the morning sunlight. The high school parking lot was filled to the brim with cars of all shapes and sizes as students found their way to the front doors of the building. Among them was Wendy and while her feet knew exactly where to go, her mind was in a completely different dimension. She wasn't the only teenager however who was thinking of the break up ahead. Christmas was fast approaching and it was on everyone's mind these days. Even the teachers, normally strict and sharp with assignments, had lightened up to an almost lazy status.

Three weeks of solid fun and enjoyment, the calendars were marked for the seventeenth of December; the first day of Christmas break. From there, they had until the seventh of January to enjoy the freedom they so desperately needed. Since Wendy was a senior, this meant double the fun because of the parties that were being planned during those three weeks. Token, Craig, Clyde, and then Jimmy all started to plan a huge winter bash for their class, filled with booze, games, and more booze. That was exactly what Wendy needed. While she wasn't the type to binge drink, she did enjoy the games and occasional glass of rum and coke, besides, it was her senior year, she deserved to have a little bit of fun all things considered.

Not to mention it was three weeks away from Eric Cartman, which is what she was REALLY looking forward to. Lately things had become rather weird between the pair and so Wendy knew she needed a break from his overbearing presence and ever running mouth. Exhausted from lack of sleep, Wendy shoved her bag inside the red locker and then slammed it shut. Leaning her head against the cool metal, she began thinking about the interaction that went on between her and Cartman last month. She remembered the intensity between the two and how the air had completely changed around them. Flushing horribly, she put her hand to her lips, hiding the shocked expression from the younger students as they traveled to their first class. Truth was, Wendy was extremely embarrassed at her actions that day. She couldn't believe how helpless she behaved and then when they got so close….

"Thank god for Kyle." She muttered, relieved he had been there to stop that from going any further.

"Ya know I've been thinking the same thing lately." A voice scared her into reality and she turned her head to see the ginger, eyes piercing into her body. With a weak laugh and smile, Wendy turned to her best friend and tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" Shifting his books to one arm, Wendy watched as his right hand hit his hip and tilted his entire balance to one side. Fighting the urge to giggle and call him out on it, Wendy just bit her lip and waited for his answer.

"Wendy, I think it's safe to bet you and I are both thinking of the same incident." His knowing stare down was making the girl feel uneasy thus causing her own body weight to shift. As much as she wanted to deny what happened, Wendy knew she couldn't lie to Kyle.

"Oh…that."

"Yes that!" it was obvious that Kyle had been dwelling on it just as long as she had. "Look Wendy, I've kept my mouth shut; I've let you two continue on but now I have to say something, even if you don't like it."

There was an immediate sense of pressure in the air as the two looked at each other. Wendy could feel the frustration and irritation begin to swell inside her throat. While she loved Kyle to death, right now, she didn't need an opinion on something that didn't exist. She got the feeling that her best friend had the wrong idea about what was going on between herself and Eric Cartman.

"Look Kyle," she wanted to nip all horrible senses that he was having in the butt. "I appreciate your concern but whatever you think is going on between us, it really isn't." Immediately an eyebrow rose on the boy and he frowned.

"Oh really? Then tell me exactly what the hell I saw that day in the hallway Wendy Testaburger? What was going on? Sure as fuck looked like an almost kiss to me!" Kyle wasn't sparing any sugar for his words today. Wendy winced as he called her actions into question and instantly her defense mode switched into gear.

"No! God No! Look, it was a moment of weakness on my part, I was upset Kyle! I was frustrated, feeling useless and very concerned for you! Eric was just the only person who happened to listen at the time!" she spoke, justifying her actions. This statement, however, only seemed to anger the redhead even more. Throwing his hand in the air, a finger was pointed in Wendy's direction and Kyle began to speak.

"That's another thing! Since when do you call him ERIC Wendy?! He's Cartman, CARTMAN! You know, the fat, racist, arrogant asshole that has done nothing but torture us since we were in kindergarten?! He's still the same sweetie! He hasn't changed and I don't want to see you throw your heart at a douche who doesn't deserve you! Certainly not after you JUST finished having it torn out by someone else!

"KYLE BROFLOVSKI! What right do you have to tell me who I can and cannot give my heart to?!" her voice echoed off the walls and without a second pause, all eyes were on them. Kyle took notice of the attention they were drawing and instantly tried to settle it down, Wendy however, just didn't give a damn. Gently leading her to a corner of the hall, beneath the stairway, Kyle sighed ruffled his hair with embarrassment. He knew he was in the wrong with this but he didn't want his words to lose their importance.

"I'm sorry Wendy, it's just you're like a sister to me! I love you and I just don't want to see you get hurt again, especially not by Eric Fucking Cartman." Wendy felt her anger settle slightly and a small part of her understood how this appeared. Things were certainly shaken up between Cartman and Wendy; it wasn't hard to imagine that there was more than meets the eye. However, the emotion and concern behind Kyle's words didn't fall on deaf ears and soon Wendy launched herself at the boy, hugging him for dear life.

Kyle took the action as forgiveness and released all the stress he held in his shoulders, worrying about her lately caused quite a bit of back pain.

"Kyle, I can't do it yet." Her voice caused him to look down on her, a small sign of pain in her eyes. "Even if Er-Cartman was to somehow win my affection, which will never happen, I'm not ready to throw myself into another relationship yet. With Stan, we had dated for almost eight years. That's eight years of memories we have together Kyle; I can't just get over that so quickly." A sigh finally broke through and Kyle felt his chest ease at her words. Bringing his hand to her head, he ran his fingers through her hair in a calming manner. He knew how painful it was on her to even consider moving on just yet, it had only been two months, that's not near enough time to accept what happened.

"I know Wendy, It's just…I don't want him, you can choose anyone else you want in the whole world Wendy Testaburger. Just promise me, don't pick Cartman to be the one you decided to let in next."

Feeling a shake beneath his chest, Kyle looked down to see her laughing at his words. Relief flowed through his veins, renewed and eased his entire state of mind. It was nice to hear that wonderful melody of laughter coming from her, it was a rare occurrence. Watching her shake her head, a small seed of fear planted itself into Kyle's mind.

"Trust me Kyle, that will NEVER happen."

"I want to Wendy; I just have no idea what's going on between you two right now. Where exactly do you guys stand relationship wise?" As soon as the laughter came it quickly subdued and Kyle got a feeling that something was wrong. Looking back down at her, he saw her eyes, wide as saucers and detected a trace of fear and shock floating through the blue irises. Gently taking her by the shoulders, Kyle put a tiny hint of distance between them to look at her better. "Wendy?"

A tiny vibration hits his fingertips and Kyle notices the girl shaking slightly underneath him.

"Kyle," her voice broke slightly, "I don't know…" Now he was lost, what did she mean by that exactly? Brow furrowed in confusion, Kyle gently shook her to snap her out of whatever world she was in.

"Wendy, what do you mean you don't know? Don't know about what?" She looked up at him, an obvious fear in her eyes and in that moment Kyle knew exactly what she was talking about. All throughout their lives, Wendy was always one hundred and ten percent sure on everything she did. She knew her friends, knew her enemies, knew what she liked and what she didn't, she also knew what she wanted out of her life. Up until Stan's confession, she thought she knew everything she needed to in her life. Now, she had no idea who her friends were or who her enemies were. It was so hard to trust someone when the two people you valued the most turned out to throw the biggest betrayal at you. If there was one thing Wendy hated it was not knowing, being unsure of something was hard on her. Wanting to give the girl some kind of reassurance, Kyle spoke again.

"Wendy, you must have some idea as to how you feel about him by now." He stated simply, however the next sentence Wendy spoke rocked him to the very core.

"That's just it Kyle, I don't know how I feel about him and even worse, I have no idea how he feels about me."

XxX

There was no ability to think for Wendy for the rest of the day. After Kyle's confrontation, Wendy had a horrific realization, one that caused a huge headache to form in the area above her eyes. Rubbing her temples lightly, she sat at a metal desk with three other students, all whom were a year younger than herself. It was after school and a mock debate was scheduled for today, normally this would have her jumping for joy but today she just didn't want to go. Mainly since her opponent was Eric Cartman.

While it was no secret that he loved the sound of his own voice, Wendy never had a problem with his long arguments. The more he talked the more holes Wendy found in his theories but today her heart and mind just wasn't in it. To say that his voice was irritating was putting it mildly, right now, Wendy wanted nothing more than to grab him by the back of his head and slam him with all the strength she could muster into the ground below.

This mixed with several other factors going on at the same time was causing her own blood to boil. Her co-partner had a nasty habit of tapping the tips of his fingers against the desk during thought however today, they were as loud as gunshots to the girl. Throw in the ticking of the clock and the teacher's pencil scribbling furiously against the pad on top of Eric Cartman's voice, Yeah Wendy was having a really bad day.

_What was this again? Something about dolphins right?_ She thought about the main topic chosen and almost laughed at herself. Truth was, she just started to pay attention when she noticed Eric's body posture. Whenever he was nearing a finish, he would sit on the edge of the desk. While this action wasn't viewed in a good light during the official competition, Wendy couldn't help but notice that every time he did this maneuver it renewed the judge's interest in the topic. This was beside the point however as she resumed her thoughts. _Shit, I can't even remember the fucking topic! Honestly I don't even have the energy to give a damn either at the moment. _

Her mind was at a constant battle with itself ever since this morning and hadn't paused as Kyle's voice kept repeating over and over in her mind. Tilting her face up, she couldn't help but stare at Eric as he continued to push his point to the brink of madness. The passion in his eyes was fiery and underneath the lights of the stage it was as if watching a politician fighting for, what he truly believed to be, the right side. For a moment, she was truly aroused by the power Eric had in his convictions and the heat of his determination and just then there was eye contact between them.

"**Wendy, you must have some idea as to how you feel about him by now."**

Kyle's voice instantly rang again ruining the moment and causing Wendy to turn her eyes away, a red shade covering her face subtly. The frustration returned full force and Wendy's headache slammed away with a vengeance. Soon every noise, every breath was just plain irritating to her. Eric's talking, _Shut up._ Partner's tapping, _Shut up! _Clock ticking, _Shut up! _Teacher writing,

"SHUT UP!" before Wendy even realized it; she was on her feet eyes closed and fists clenched. Only did she noticed this when the silence hit her ears and she opened her blue orbs to see the surprised look on Eric's face and her teacher looking at her with interest, eyebrow raised. The teacher spoke, asking if she had something to say and suddenly all her anger swelled into a giant mass in her chest. The red smattering on her face was now a full blown streak, highly noticeable and body shaking viciously.

When the man repeated himself, Wendy's entire mind went blank except for one word, Stan. Suddenly, she turned on her heel and stared down at the teacher who was eyeing her with such judgment and cruelty. The motion, however, was quick to reverse as she found her eyes back on the desk, fighting a strong urge to cry. A few droplets managed to escape and land on the table below her, causing everyone to take interest in the girl who was so strong-willed.

"I hate men."

Her voice was soft, shaking from wave after wave that hit her body and Cartman stared in awe as the girl finally broke down. Taking a step towards her to move her out of public view, he was quickly stopped by the hand of the debate teacher who was clearly enjoying the sight before him. While he knew that the man and Wendy didn't have a very friendly past, with her correcting him on a few things in front of the students, Eric couldn't hide the disgust on his face at the guy. To think that his hatred went so deep for Wendy that he got off on her crying. Shaking his head, Cartman was about to tell him exactly where to stick it when Wendy spoke.

"You pigs, you disgusting, horrible human beings, I hate you all!" he twisted his head in the direction of the voice and saw black hair shaking, hiding the beautiful face of the woman in so much pain. "You're all alike, each and every one of you. Using women as marks on your bedposts to feel like you've achieved something in your empty and pathetic lives. How easily you forget the feelings and hearts of those you stepped on to get to where you are." Her words were raw, powerful, and angry. Eric couldn't help but feel a hint of truth coming from what she was speaking and he felt ashamed. The black strands whipped quickly away and the face of an angel with vengeance appeared prepared for battle.

"Girl, we grow up you see with this silly little idea in our head that one day we will find a prince charming and live happily ever after in a perfect world. Every girl starts out dreaming of finding someone who will love us unconditionally, treat us with respect, comfort us when we are hurt, protect us when we are scared and you…you fucking monsters…you lie and deceive us into believing that's what you are but in the end you're all the same!" she was shouting now, her silence had gone on long enough and Eric had to admit, two months was a long time to say nothing about the pain she felt by Stan's actions. Now all he could do was sit and wait until the steam ran out and she calmed down enough to get her out of this situation. Right now, however, it was only right that her feelings, her emotions, be heard.

"You lie to us, you cheat on us, you even abuse us, the ones you supposedly love. Then when all is said and done, when everything is finished and you look at us at the end of the night 'I love you' is all you can say. Like that's your big move to make us forgive everything you do to us and we're supposed to accept it." Eric was slightly surprised to see the nods of the girls on the team and even a few who had heard the shouting from the halls. There was jeers and voices of 'yeah!' coming from sides, soft but they were heard.

"Then in the end, when it's all over and you've moved on to someone else, to another poor Cinderella looking for her Prince, you never take the time to look back and see what damage you've caused. Because of you I can't trust my own heart anymore! Because of you I don't know who I am! You took my identity, my trust, my faith, my heart and now you get to move on while I deal with the scars! Now I'm so afraid! I'm so scared to trust anyone else with my fucking heart all because of you! It isn't right!" there were more now, friends texting others, some even recording Wendy's speech with phones, girls seemed to have flocked into the auditorium just to get a piece of the message the girl was speaking. Shouts, cheers, even clapping was heard, Eric couldn't help but feel proud of the girl before him as she spilled her heart out to complete strangers.

"It isn't fair that you get to move on so easily while you leave behind a trail of broken hearts suffering alone in the darkness! What right do you have to do that? What right do you have to cause this and then walk away from the responsibility?" There was a silence as she paused and caught her breath. Eric took notice of the fire quickly dulling from her eyes that had fueled her speech and made a move closer to her. He was unsure just how much energy the girl had used up during this rant and prepared himself for anything.

Wendy looked up and was shocked to see an auditorium filled with women of all ages, she even noticed some teachers who were there awaiting her every word. Straightening herself out, she wiped the tears away and stood tall before the crowd.

"Many men ruin a girl's dream of finding her prince charming; they slaughter her hope of happily ever after. Well, this Cinderella is done looking for a Prince, from now on, I want a Romeo. I want a Romeo because he was able to take responsibility for his actions thus; he is the only one for me. Cinderella and Romeo." Cheers, shouts, screams, and clapping echoed throughout the large space and Wendy took this moment to bow and exit the room, Eric following quickly behind.

Finally reaching outside, Wendy quickly took refuge behind the brick wall as it was easily her favorite place for quiet. Sitting on the ground, she felt all the adrenaline completely leave her body and she hid her head in the space between her knees and body. Pride filled her chest at the scene she had just left and a small smile was on her lips. It gave her such comfort to know that she wasn't the only one who felt this way. The crunching of snow alerted her to a presence but she didn't even bother to lift her head as she already knew who it was.

"Well Wendy that was some speech you gave in there. A little astray from using bottlenose dolphins for oil but it was close enough." Silence. "Ya know, if you use that much conviction and energy in your arguments for the original topic, I don't think even I could stand a chance against you." He leaned against the wall next to her casually. While he normally didn't mind the quiet, coming from Wendy it was just plain awkward. Fighting a groan, Eric shoved his hand through his hair in irritation at Wendy's behavior. Crouching low, Eric began to speak.

"Come on, what the fuck is up with you Wendy? Two seconds ago you had so much to say! It was like someone pulled apart all your Barbie dolls, strung them through your room, killed your dog and left the body on your bed, then you suddenly had your period as soon as you got home and saw what was done! Now it's like you've completely shut down, Jesus Christ make up your damn mind already."

As quickly as Cartman looked away, his eyes turned back and immediately locked onto Wendy's furious blue gaze. Falling back into the snow, he saw her stand up and over him, intense anger charging the air around her.

"Why do you care Cartman?" she snarled and Cartman felt the thrill of a challenge.

"Back to last names now are we? And here I thought we were growing closer." He managed to get up once again and resumed his place in standing over her; this however, didn't faze Wendy in the slightest.

"You know what; let me ask YOU something fatass! What the fuck is up with YOU?!" the question caught the larger boy off guard and he felt a jab in his stomach from the girl's finger poking him. "You never gave two SHITS about me growing up and now you're always around! You let me kick the shit out of you, you WILLINGLY hung out with me as a distraction at the mall, you comforted me when I was in tears over Kyle and Kenny's situation. For fuck sake Cartman! You HUGGED ME! That isn't NORMAL for you! You HATE me remember?!" The words were enough to cause Eric to falter for a moment but the next words that came out of his mouth surprised them both.

"Well maybe I DON'T hate you, you stupid bitch! Did you ever think about that?!" Wendy however recovered quickly.

"Then tell me how you feel about me, because I'm so confused on our relationship right now that I just can't handle the mystery. I have too much going on right now to try and figure out your damn intentions Cartman!" Both obviously frustrated with each other and themselves, Wendy stared down Eric as he turned red from embarrassment.

"I…I CAN'T tell you Ho' because I don't KNOW YET!" it was the honest truth, something that didn't often come from Eric's mouth. However with the intensity of the moment and everything building up to his next move, Wendy couldn't help but notice a tiny hint of disappointment hit her heart. What exactly had she been hoping for him to say? Instead of giving it a second thought she turned away from him.

"Then leave me alone…" she whispered softly. Eric's eyes widened slightly at this request and anger quickly rose to the surface of his tone as he asked her to repeat herself. "I said leave me alone Cartman! During the break don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even come near me! I need some time and so do you to think about what EXACTLY is going on between us. I can't DO this Eric!" the tears had returned as she was angry at how unfair she was being but given everything that was going on, she knew it was best.

"For eight years I thought I knew everything about the boy I loved. That I was in a safe relationship and he wouldn't hurt me. I was wrong once Eric, I can't go through this a second time, my heart can't handle it." Eric however, was not happy with the idea at all.

"Why the hell can't I just be there for you until we figure this shit out Wendy? Why do we have to completely walk away?" She knew he was angry and rightfully so but right now, they were sitting on a dangerous line and it was very frustrating.

"Because I can't handle you being so DAMN close to me alright! Not when you don't even know what you want us to be."

"What about Jew boy Hippie?! He gets to be around you!" She almost smiled at the child-like tantrum Cartman was throwing and reminded herself to tell Kyle later, but right now she needed to show him how serious she was.

"Because I know what we are Eric! Kyle and I are strictly friends! That's all we ever will be! You and I, we hated each other, that never changed between us. Stan and I, we were always together, that never changed and now…everything I thought I knew and understood, I have no fucking clue what I truly know and what I truly don't." She knew this was frustrating and she was being horribly difficult to work with right now but with such a hole in her heart the last thing Wendy is feeling is secure. Her relationships are suffering horribly and she didn't know who to trust, any gray areas were an instant red flag for the young girl.

Seeing the anger and hurt in Eric's eyes, Wendy instantly softened her approach on this and sighed.

"Look, I took a big blow to my trust a few months ago; can't you just respect this one request I have? I can't take any chances with gray areas in my life right now, I just can't do it Eric, I'm sorry." She waited for his response but it never came, instead she watched as he turned around and walked away leaving Wendy completely alone and feeling very aware of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gotta admit I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not xD But the next one I know will be MUCH more fun. Let me know what you think everyone! Today's treats for reviewers is going to be mint chocolates ^^ Enjoy! Love Lina.


	12. The Holiday from Hell Begins

You guys rule! Since everyone was so patient in waiting for my last update I think I might throw up two new chapters for you guys because of your awesomeness! Small update we are nearing 2000 views! I would give you all hugs but this damn screen…well it hurts to bump into it. The feels are totally there though! Here's the first chapter I'm going to put up, then I'll start the second. I hope this makes up for my neglecting you *sad faces* Love you guys!

Today's chapters are inspired by Candy Candy ;) sung by Gumi Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Finally the last day of school before Christmas break had arrived and there was no shortage of joy as students clamored into the school with only the thought of the final school bell as motivation. Oddly, there were two familiar faces not amongst the wave and instead were found a few miles away from the building. Huffing and puffing, Kenny and Karen marched up the hill as they trudged through the giant blanket of snow wrapping around their legs with no remorse. Today just wasn't going according to plan for the duo, waking up late never helped and when your car won't even turn over? That's when you know you have a problem. So they siblings were forced to walk to school in the cold this early December morning.

Shivering, Kenny noticed that Karen was falling slightly behind and so he paused and grabbed her hand to pull her along farther. Getting over the hill, they stopped to catch their breaths however Karen was still chatting away as normal per morning. Today's topic was the upcoming Christmas feast that shad been planning since Thanksgiving ended, or so Kenny remembered.

"It will be great! There will be turkey, ham, potatoes and chicken gravy, green bean casserole and even pumpkin pie with ice cream!" even though her teeth were chattering away, Kenny could still understand her sentence. Turning to his sister, a frown quickly crossed his face, that sounded like a big meal and a big meal meant lots of money, which was something neither of them had.

"That's sounds amazing Karen but where are we getting the money for all this?" it was a sentence he didn't even want to ask as Kenny already knew the answer he would receive, but wishful thinking right?

"Kyle!" a shudder erupted through the blonde's body but it wasn't from the cold, "He said he'd even help me cook so it will turn out perfectly for you when you come home from work!" A soft smile crossed Kenny's face and while he was thankful for Kyle's help, that still didn't completely erase the part of him that wanted to beat the crap out of the Jew for such kindness. Deciding to skip that conversation for now, he turned his attention to Karen's later sentence.

"Actually Kar, that's the great part! The company is giving us all Christmas Eve and Day off to spend time with our families." Instantly the brunette snapped her head up, eyes shining with hope.

"Really?! Are you Serious?!" seeing her brother nod only made her heart soar with joy as she launched herself upon the poor unsuspecting Senior. Landing in the snow, she couldn't help her smile growing with each though of the two spending a holiday together. "THIS IS AWESOME KENNY!" The older boy couldn't help but smile as well at the scene of his sister dancing once she decided to get off him. Sitting up, he dusted the snow off his shoulders and stood, resuming the walk to school.

"This is Great! This means all three of us can spend Christmas together like a family!" renewed with energy, she raced ahead, excited to tell Kyle the good news. Kenny however, was silent as the thought of being in the same room with the boy was still nerve-wracking.

"I guess…" the melancholy in his voice was enough to catch Karen's attention as she quickly retreated back to her brother, a frown on her face.

"Oh come on Ken! It's been almost a month and a half already!" he could hear the irritation in her voice and a wince reflected his attention. The girl placed her hands on her hips and pouted before him, it would have been a cute sight on anyone else but his sister. "You still haven't figured it out yet huh?" He turned to her, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Why did it seem everyone else knew something he didn't? It was starting to get on the poor boy's nerves. Deciding not to reply, Karen threw her hands up in the air with reluctance.

"Geeze you really are hopeless bro!" obviously she decided to drop the topic because the next minute she opened her mouth tons of lights and decoration ideas started getting thrown his way. They still needed to get a tree and decorate that too. Kenny almost wanted to throw up, two days off and he got to decorate….whoo. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, they continued on their way to the school unaware of the car that pulled over the hill moments ago.

The vehicle slowed to a stop at Karen and a window quickly rolled down, followed by a voice.

"Karen?! What are you doing walking in this weather? You'll get sick!" Biting his tongue, Kenny's day just went from strange to plain awkward. There sitting in the sedan was Kyle Broflovski. Completely unaware of his discomfort, Karen rushed towards the car with eagerness.

"Hey! My stupid brother broke the car so we had to walk today." Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, Kenny finally groaned.

"It wasn't my fault! That stupid thing has needed its wires changed for a while now!" There was a moment of silence and finally Kyle spoke.

"Engine finally went huh?" Kenny remembered them talking about it last summer when the problems first began, it was a shit car it was bound to happen sooner or later. Unable to look the ginger in the eyes, Kenny sighed.

"…Yeah…"

"Tell you what, if you can stand my company for a while, I'll help you out after class today." Kenny quickly turned towards the car and shook his head. If there was one thing he hated it was pity and he didn't need it either.

"You don't have to do that Kyle. I can-"

"It's Christmas Kenny, let's just say I'll do it in the spirit of things." A smile came from the boy and Kenny felt his heart melt in relief. Even with the distance put between them, Kyle was still looking out for him.

"Thanks." He said softly. Turning towards the street Kenny took a step when Kyle shouted after him.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing? Get in!" it wasn't a question, it was a demand and Kenny turned back, eyebrow raised once more in confusion.

"What?" he didn't understand the kindness Kyle was giving him after Kenny practically cut him out of his life. However it seemed to make sense to him and Kyle shrugged,

"I can't let a young lady freeze her ass out here Kenny, it's bad taste." A wink was sent his direction and the blonde felt his face heat up exponentially.

"Oh I guess not…" Karen had already taken her place in the back of the car, which left the passenger seat for Kenny. Grabbing the handle, he pulled it open and slowly stepped in.

"Come on! I guess since you're with her, I have to give your skinny ass a ride as well huh?" At those words, Kenny smirked and felt normality settle between them.

"So you WERE checking me out when you pulled up." Kyle took off but not without a grin at his passenger.

"I might have made a passing glance, though from behind I could have sworn you were a chick Kenny."

Karen's voice piped up from the back quickly.

"I TOLD YOU! I told you those jeans made you look like a girl but noooo! You just HAD to have the damn things!"

Kenny's face flushed horribly as he turned to her in embarrassment.

"Hey now!"

Kyle started laughing and shook his head, glad to have the balance restored for a little while.

"Come on you two, let's get moving." With that they took off for school.

XxX

The bleachers inside the basketball gym weren't exactly perfect for eating on during lunch but Stan and Bebe made do with what they had. The couple each had bought something from the cafeteria and then decided to retire to the quiet of the court. Ever since Wendy's speech a few days earlier, the pair found it difficult to be around each other without getting shameful glares and scoffs. At least here, there wasn't a soul to judge them and they could talk in private as well.

Shoving the sandwich in his mouth, Stan turned to the blonde and smiled.

"So what's your plan for Christmas this year? Anything special with the 'rents?" Bebe sighed and shook her head, gingerly munching around an apple.

"Nope, just the same old thing for me this year. Dad comes home drunk from a night at a bar, bottle in hand swinging. As soon as he enters the house, my mother all dolled up after one of her 'friends' just left, starts demanding to know where he was, even though she knows EXACTLY where he's been. Then my father starts shouting questions at her as to why she's got make up on, even though HE knows exactly what's been going on and when my mom starts shouting back, he takes the bottle he's brought home from bar and throws it at her, causing glass to shatter everywhere." Bebe speaks like this is a daily occurrence in her house and Stan doesn't ask, he only sits and listens as the girl continues with the sad environment she grew up in.

"Once that's done, she then starts belittling him and going on about 'another year just like the last' and finally my dad tries to change the subject by bringing up the food that's not on the table. Mom will reply like normal with 'I'd cook if I know your sorry ass would be here' and then dad will go 'My sorry ass would be here if there was something here worth staying' Then punches would be thrown, cops will be called and I'll have to come up with bail money yet again." A sigh escaped her lips as she concluded her Christmas with family and Stan could only stare in awe at the girl next to him.

Messing with his applesauce, Stan thought about how much he didn't want Bebe to suffer on what should be a happy holiday. Looking over at her again, he shyly smiled and shrugged.

"Well, why don't you come over to my place then?" he suggested. Nervous as he was, Stan felt relief when Bebe turned to him with a look of confusion.

"Are you sure? What would your parents think?" another movement of his shoulders showed Bebe he really didn't give a damn.

"To be honest, I'm sure they won't mind having you! Mom loves to cook so they'll be plenty of food plus this way I can escape from all the old boring Christmas videos they taped of Shelly and I opening presents every morning. Dad will be drinking so I KNOW he'll be glad just to have someone listen to his stories too." Bebe didn't need to be told twice, a nod gave Stan the go-ahead to let his family know of the extra guest.

"Sounds good! Should I bring anything?" it was stupid since she had nothing of value and her cooking was shit but Bebe felt like it was rude to just show up on Christmas without something to give. Stan, however, eased her worries with a smile.

"Naw, just yourself! I think that's more than enough." A small spatter of red colored her cheeks and she turned away from his gaze, nodding.

"Kay." There was a small silence the past between the couple but it was of content, glad they would have each other's presence on Christmas. Setting his tray aside, Stan broke the quiet with his next question.

"So did you hear about the parties the guys are throwing over break?" A laugh came from Bebe's throat as she nodded eagerly.

"Oh yeah! I'm really excited! It's a little sad though ya know? I mean…this is it." The depression wasn't lost on the football star as he sighed.

"Yeah our last year together already. Next year we'll all be off in different states or hours away from this place getting our degrees and shit…"

"No more wild parties at Clyde's or getting wasted at Token's." There were many memories in the tiny class of South Park, some good, some bad but all of them theirs…together.

"No more jokes from Jimmy or Butters shouting 'Fellas!' up and down the hallways."

"No more Cartman insults."

"No more Pip's funny accent."

"No more girl talks with Wen-" Bebe cut herself off quickly as she felt the gap of emptiness rise in her chest. Swallowing her tears, she quickly hid her face from the boy next to her, shame and embarrassment making her nauseous.

"I'm sorry Bebe…" Stan understood just how much it hurt Bebe to be unable to speak to Wendy. They both had lost something they could never get back. His words though, meant little to the blonde, she was determined to do something about this.

"I can't do this Stan; I can't just leave South Park with things this way between me and her. Shit we've been together since kindergarten! It isn't right." A breath of air came from his direction and Bebe looked at him, seeing the sorrow in his eyes but also the resignation as well.

"What else can we do hun? We've tried talking to her." She turned her eyes on him, green and pale blue connected and she was instantly filled with a desire stronger than ever to set things right.

"I almost had her Stan, last time we talked we left it alright. I think I'll try again, just once more." Realizing it was pointless to argue, Stan rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"What's the plan?"

"I think I'll ask if she wants to come with me to Clyde's party on New Years. A little girl's night won't hurt and it will be fun! Drinks might loosen her up and we can talk honestly. You know how liquor helps you with that." The jock laughed and put his arm around the girl.

"True story. It won't hurt and besides I'll be there too so you can let me know how the night progresses." She leaned into him and smiled, glad to have him by her side, alone this would have been impossible but she had Stan to lean on for support and he had been pretty good about her wanting to maintain her friendship with his ex. Excitement filled her heart and Bebe now felt a sense of hope at rekindling her's and Wendy's friendship.

"That'd be nice. Maybe things can work out after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, I know it's kinda short but I'll throw in the next one for good measure ^^ Keep sending me your thoughts everyone! I can't get better without advice ;) Today's treat is going to be Candy Canes, in the spirit of things ^^ Love you! Lina


	13. Wants, Fears, Honesty with the Dead

As promised here's the next installment! Nothing much to add here for you kittens so I'll just dive right into it! Love you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shriek of the bell signaled the end of class and the beginning of Christmas break. Tons of kids rushed out of their rooms and out of the school to start celebrating early and Wendy was among them. Balancing her books for class, she made her way to the locker she so often visited to throw them away until her return. Grabbing the purple coat that hung up, she quickly slipped her arms into the sleeves and suddenly a group of girls approached her shyly. Grabbing her hat, Wendy turned to them curiously and smiled.

"Yes?" They were obviously underclassmen as she didn't know their names and didn't recognize their faces either. She felt embarrassed at this fact and it only got worse as she sensed the girl's embarrassment towards the situation as well. Finally a girl with long dark brown hair spoke up nervously,

"U-Um…are you Wendy?" Okay that was new. Obviously they were afraid to ask just in case they had the wrong person; Wendy however smiled and relaxed a little.

"Last time I checked. What can I do for you ladies?" The mood instantly went from tense to excited as they started to whisper between each other, leaving the poor senior confused as all hell. Soon the trio introduced themselves as Andrea, Angela and Tsumi, three exchange students who had the misfortune of transferring to South Park Colorado. They said they were both juniors, only a year younger than herself and Wendy sighed with relief. All of the girls were very beautiful and Wendy admired them a great deal. Andrea and Angela seemed a bit more outgoing than Tsumi but Wendy got the feeling that Tsumi was just as wild once you got to know her.

Both girls chatted animatedly and she learned that Tsumi just transferred from Japan, Angela was from Poland and Andrea just moved from another town in Colorado. The girls were slender in size, certainly no larger than a medium shirt would be worn on them but each distinctly beautiful in their own way. Angela was the first to speak, though her English was rough, Wendy could follow along well enough.

"You are amazing! Heard you on YouTube yesterday and had to introduce self." Smiling, Wendy flushed red at the compliment given to her. Soon the other two joined in and she felt herself getting overwhelmed by the praise.

"Wow, I'm really glad you think so. I feel kind of embarrassed myself since I don't normally act like that." Tsumi shook her head and quickly commented.

"Don't! You were so cool! I only hope one day I can become as mature as you Wendy." Laughing nervously, Wendy rubbed the back of her head. It wasn't often she was told that but she was a little pleased to have had such an impact. Andrea quickly shoved Tsumi out of the way and looked up at the senior with admiration.

"I hope that boy gets what he deserves! You're way too good for him anyways! Fuck him!" A laugh finally emerged and Wendy had to admire the girl's way of thinking. She was a great deal like herself, strong, proud, and bluntly honest. She would go far in life. After a few more minutes the girls excused themselves and left for home, chatting about their plans for the holiday and how they differed from one another.

Smirking, the black-haired girl put her hat back on her head and started for the door when a voice called to her from behind.

"Hey…" She paused, almost wanting to pretend she never heard it but there was no hiding. Turning back she saw Bebe standing a few feet away from her, smiling nervously. Wendy avoided the green gaze and spoke back,

"Oh…hey…" Shifting her weight uncomfortably, the echo of footsteps alerted her that Bebe was moving closer.

"So um…I heard you had a small break down during debate." It was a light teasing, nothing serious or angry. That didn't change the fact that Wendy was embarrassed by her acts and it showed with her face turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh you heard about that did you?" she didn't want Bebe to find out; she didn't even want Stan to know. Those were the words she could never speak, even with all the strength and courage she could muster, those words remained locked inside of her, until then. A laugh came from the blonde and she paused a few steps away, giving the other girl some breathing room.

"Actually I saw it YouTube. It's all over the site now and apparently you are developing quite a following Ms. Testaburger." A weak smile was managed from her followed by movement of shoulders.

"Just telling it like it is."

"You never were afraid of that were you?" Bebe tilted her head in curiosity at her best friend. While Bebe had to sacrifice everything to remain popular by following the crowd, Wendy was popular because she wasn't afraid to be different. How she managed that, Bebe would never know.

"Nope and I don't plan on changing it." No changing that mind once it was made up, she learned that years ago.

"Good." It was nice to hear that Wendy wouldn't change, not for all the money, men, or diamonds in the world.

"So…did you kick his ass for me?" It was a question that had been on her mind recently. She tried to avoid Stan as much as possible, Bebe too but the tiny voice in the back of her head kept her on her toes. Always wondering, knowledge was power to Wendy, which was more evident than ever now. Bebe laughed at the girl's question and found the perfect response.

"Girl, he STILL has marks." Another half grin, Bebe was on a roll today.

"Glad to hear it…" Once again the uncomfortable silence found its way between the two girls and Wendy wanted to turn around and run for her car more than ever. Bebe looked up towards the celling in thought and just before Wendy took a chance to bolt, Bebe spoke up.

"Say…um…Wendy did you hear about Clyde's party on New Year's?" Blinking Wendy was curious on how to answer that question. Did she tell her the truth or lie? Deciding to play it cool she tip toed around the question.

"Who hasn't? Why?"

"I was just curious on if you were going or not." She had entertained the idea but was still indecisive on it.

"I'm not sure, probably seeing as it's our senior year and all. Last Christmas party together." A nod came from the blonde showing she had heard the answer. Quickly she sat up and walked over, closing the distance between them.

"Yeah, same here and since it's our last year I was thinking we should go together Wendy." A broad smile smacked the other girl right in the face and Wendy realized she had walked into that trap willingly. Nervous and very unsure on where they stood, Wendy shuffled her feet a little.

"I'm…really not so sure Bebe…"

"Please! Come on it will be fun!" a slender eyebrow moved up and Wendy was nothing short of skeptic on that.

"You mean it will be like old times right?" she caught Bebe off guard and the girl laughed nervously.

"Well not exactly…I know it can never be like that again Wendy. But…at least I'm trying, work with me here okay. If you totally hate it you can walk away and we'll go on pretending we never knew each other. I'll leave you alone, I swear."

Another lie, in Wendy's opinion but what did she have to lose? Groaning she looked back at her ex-best friend once more.

"You promise?"

"I promise!" the eagerness was too much for Wendy to bare and so she merely grit her teeth and took it.

"Fine." The green lit up in Bebe's eyes as she grabbed Wendy's hands and tugged forcefully with jumping causing the other girl's body to move alongside hers.

"Awesome! I'll be at your house by four on New Year's Eve!"

"Why so early!?" The party didn't start until eight so Wendy saw no point for them to be together until the party itself. Bebe however had entirely different plans.

"Because when I'm through with you Wendy Testaburger, you're going to have the boys drooling." Without another word, Bebe winked at her and exited the building completely, leaving the poor girl in shock and fear of that day to come.

"Fuck…"

After slightly banging her head against the wall, Wendy finally left the school building. Walking to her car she couldn't believe the annoyance she would have to put up with on her day off. Here she was hoping to enjoy her vacation peacefully apparently fate had other ideas in store. Kicking a tire, Wendy heard a chuckle behind her and turned to see Clyde leaning up against his old Chevy truck.

"Oh! Hey Clyde…" Over the past few years, Clyde had turned out to be one of the hottest guys in school. Always surrounded by women, he was captain of the basketball team, which meant him and Stan always competed on who was the better leader. His hair was short but always maintained the spike in the front accenting his face perfectly. His eyes were a dark shade of blue in contrast with her own and he stood at least three inches above Wendy. Built from the off season of weight training, Clyde had certainly made an image for himself.

Strolling over to the girl, Clyde's grin wasn't missed and Wendy sighed, it just wasn't her day today.

"Sup Wendy T?" A forced smile came as she began to search for her keys.

"Not much, just heading home to relax." Leaning up against the car, Clyde made his presence painfully obvious.

"Cool, I was just going to ask if you are coming to my party on New Year's. It's going to kick ass." Discomfort lodged in her stomach and she felt something off about the situation she was in. Pressing her body flat against the metal of the car, Wendy finally located her keys and held them tightly in her hand. Clyde however, managed to move around and find himself in front of Wendy, closing what little space there was between them.

"I was thinking about it, jury is still out." A click came from his mouth and he shook his head in disappointment.

"That's a shame T. I was hoping you'd be attending with me this year." Her eyes widened and a shudder slithered up her back. What the fuck was going on?

"Oh um…you see I'd love to but Bebe already asked if I'd go with her." A curl on his lips showed Wendy the irritation he was feeling on her answer.

"I thought you two weren't talking? Ya know with the whole Stan fucking her and all." Wincing at his word choice, Wendy attempted to move away from the boy.

"Yeah well, you know us girls…we're weird. Angry one minute, friends the next." A smirk played on his lips and his arm reached out quickly causing a flinch from the girl before him. Feeling his hand cup her chin, she found her face mere inches away from his. Something was definitely wrong here.

"You're so forgiving Wendy, so sweet and naïve, but I'll bet you're fiery as hell when it comes to the bed." Escaping his clutches, she stared at him in horror and anger.

"Clyde?! What the hell are you saying?" she was deeply offended by this manner and a dark chuckle emitted from his throat.

"Don't play coy with me T. It only makes me more…excited." Wendy found herself pressed up against the car by Clyde's body and when it came to strength he had the upper hand. Wanting to scream for help, Wendy looked up at him with hard determination, which she was pretty sure she felt down in his pants as well.

"Clyde what are you doing we're at school." He grabbed her hands and held them above her head, rendering her motionless.

"Just having a little bit of fun T. I'm sure you and Stan used to do this all the time." She felt a hand rise her thigh and a shiver of disgust made its presence known. "Aw, come on now, don't be like that. It's bound to happen one way or another." She felt his lips press against the temple in her neck and closing her eyes she almost wanted to cry. The pressure of his hold wasn't letting up and his hand was getting higher and closer to a spot that she sure as hell didn't want him near. Wiggling only seemed to make him more eager and soon her mind was all out of options, aside from sit and let things happen. She opted for a different alternative.

"Clyde, stop…let me go." A small wave of fear caused a shake in her voice and the boy only laughed in her ear.

"Now why would I do that Wendy? I've been waiting such a long time to get a piece of your ass, no way I'm letting it go now. We're alone here, everyone's gone home and no one is here to hear you scream."

"Guess again Asshole." A voice came from behind and Wendy opened her eyes to see the angry face of Eric Cartman. Grabbing Clyde by the front of his shirt, the boy lifted the jock off his feet and glared daggers at him. "Get out of here Testaburger." He didn't even look at her, Wendy slid to the ground from fear and relief but soon Eric's voice broke her spell. "GET GOING!" Scrambling to get her purse and keys, she quickly unlocked the car and left, knowing better than to look back.

XxX

Eric's grip on the boy didn't loosen as he heard the tires disappear into the distance. They stared each other down for a moment when Eric put Clyde back on the ground and started his trek back to home. The basketball star however wasn't done, not after that scene.

"Don't worry Cartman; I'll get to her sooner or later. You won't always be there to protect her and when I do…I'll make sure you hear all about the way I fuck her." He paused for a moment and sighed, shaking his head at the jock behind him.

"You know Clyde there is a line between Sex and Rape, you damn near crossed it." He tossed a cold, uncaring glance over his shoulder, "Touch her again Clyde and one of us will be going to prison, either for rape or murder. You get the option of what you want." Leaving the boy in silence, Cartman headed home knowing full well this wasn't the end of that shit. Groaning, the boy put a hand to his face, the girl was going to get her ass killed if she didn't pay more attention.

Throwing open the door, he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Luckily it was the holiday season so his mother was…off duty as one would call it. The smells were amazing and a small smile came to his face before he slugged his backpack into the corner and took off his shoes. Entering the small area, Cartman saw his mother hard at work for another fantastic Christmas dinner. Leaning against the doorway, he observed for a few moments. His mother had finally started to go gray from age but instead of looking like a hag, the gray actually made her look more beautiful.

Her eyes were worn with years of difficulty and raising a devil child but still maintained their cheery glint. She had gained weight over the years too, not as bad as Kyle's mom but enough to finally fill out to a beautiful middle age woman. Their relationship had improved over the years as well which was a huge load off of Liane. They had actually become some-what close during the growing up Eric did and now he often was rather…decent around his mother. Eric noticed a presence missing to form the perfect family he grew up with and soon a voice disrupted his thoughts.

"Welcome home Hon!" His mother turned to him, smiling wide and Eric let out a little grin himself.

"Hey mom…" She must have sensed his exhaustion as a questioning gaze hit her face, causing her to tilt her head.

"Everything alright?" He loved his mother dearly but sometimes there were moments when she was too nosey.

"Everything's fine mom." Too tired to explain his irritation, Cartman walked past her and reached for the door to the backyard. "I'm going out back for a moment." A sad smile now replaced her previous look and the woman nodded going back to her cooking.

"Alright, say hi to Mr. Kitty for me."

"Will do…"

In the backyard covered with snow, there sat a small flower pot upside down next to the old tree. Eric made his way to the area and sat down next to the small pot in exhaustion. It happened in his freshman year of high school. Mr. Kitty ended up getting pneumonia and with age against the old girl she pass away during the night. Every holiday though Eric always made time to come out and say a prayer for his only friend of many years. Often he would bring out a small pot pie and sit beside the grave, eating and talking just to be heard. He found out that having a dead friend was sometimes better than having one alive, that way they can't bitch at you and you can talk their ear off.

"Really wish you were here right now. I know I gave you so much crap growing up but the truth is, you really meant a lot to me ya know. Mom says 'Hi' by the way, she misses you too."

The wind blew gently rattling the bare branches above his head, but to Cartman, he felt this was a tiny way of Mr. Kitty letting him know he was there.

"Can't believe it's already been three years, Jesus time has gone. Hey listen, I'm going to be leaving next fall for college so I'm sorry I won't be around as much. I promise I'll come visit though; I'll even be here on holidays and shit. I just wanted you to know."

Gently listening to the sound of the wind, Eric closed his eyes and soon his mind was shoving images into his head, all of them having to do with a certain black-haired girl. Growling, he slammed his fist into the ground with irritation.

"Stupid Hippie, you should have been there Kitty, she was such a bitch! That hasn't changed at all! A few days ago it was like a fucking bomb went off and the flood gates of blood opened in her vagina all at once! I mean Jesus Christ! She started shouting about how men were horrible and then even more stupid bitches started cheering her one! Not just the ones on the debate team, there were tons coming in from the hallways! Stupid Ho' almost started to cry again! I hate it when that happens! I mean her blue eyes look so pathetic when they shine that brightly!"

He stood up now, creating a small pathway with his pacing as he shouted to his dead friend.

"And her pale lips! She does this stupid thing where she bites her bottom lip whenever she's upset over something and it really fucking irritates me Mr. Kitty! Then when she starts to shake, her body just seems to shutter over and over again, in small waves not big ones. OH OH! And the most ANNOYING thing she does is she covers her face with her long black ass hippie hair! Seriously! It's like 'Bitch! You're upset so let them fuckin see your face! They need to see what they've done!' I wanna shout that at her Mr. Kitty! Then I wanna shove her hair back and shake her viciously so she'll hear me and look at me with those stupid blue eyes of hers."

By now, the gentle path became a giant circle digging into the ground now as small patches of brown peek through the snow. Several of the fence posts have small dings in them from his shoe as he expressed his irritation desperately.

"THEN after I TRY and be nice to her while we're outside, she starts yelling at me! Asking what the fuck is wrong with me!? Starts bringing up all the shit that happened between us when we were kids and how we hated the crap out of each other; I don't HATE her Mr. Kitty! That's what I told her and then she asked what I felt about her and I had no fuckin idea! I don't know how I feel about the stupid bitch! She's crazy, demanding, brash, honest, won't shut up, annoying and she thinks she's soooo cool! You tell me Mr. Kitty, how am I supposed to feel about someone like that?

His question was greeted by silence and Eric almost felt a sense of understanding which caused him to respond to the quiet.

"Exactly! On top of all that, she doesn't respect mah authoritah, pushes me around, challenges me constantly, and even hits me!"

All out of complaints Cartman made his way back to the base of the tree, sliding down to his usual spot and finally exhausted from his ranting. Inhaling the cold air, he sighed and buried his head in his hands, a thought however, made him glance over at the pot with a softness.

"But I gotta tell ya Mr. Kitty, don't judge her too harshly. When she gets upset but not at me I feel….I feel….responsible, like I have to make her smile again. I know it sounds totally gay but when she smiles…man…it's like Christmas, my birthday, and Holocaust day all put together! I don't understand it Mr. Kitty….I don't get why…I feel this way…"

"Hon! Supper's ready!" his mother's voice broke his train of thought and Cartman nodded in response. Standing up, he brushed the snow off his clothes and looked down at the make-shift grave once more.

"Well I gotta go. We'll talk more later yeah? Maybe once I figure this shit out."

Heading towards the house, he pauses and decides to let his friend in on a little secret.

"I tried to invite her over for Christmas dinner last time we talked but she told me to leave her alone…guess I fucked that up huh?"

With no one to respond, Eric went inside and took off his boots by the door. Noticing the work his mother was putting into the Christmas dinner, Eric smiled sadly and went to go upstairs to wash up. His eyes landed on an extra set of dishes that were aside to be washed and his mood went from bad to worse. Getting to the doorway to the living room, Cartman took a breath and spoke, unable to look his mother in the eyes.

"Mom about that extra guest, they aren't coming." Liane stopped what she was doing and turned to her son expecting more of an explanation but she should have known better than that.

"I'm sorry hon. What happened?" She noticed the abnormally long pause in his response to her question,

"…They're busy." Without a look back, she watched her son run up the stairs, his disappointment ringing in her ears. A little hurt herself, Liane picked up the spare silverware and plates that were to be used for the holiday and gently placed them back into the drawer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for today guys, I hope you enjoyed the two chapters I posted ^^ Let me know your thoughts guys. Can't wait for the next chapter myself ;) All my love! Lina


	14. Authors Note!

I'm SO sorry everyone! I know i'm keeping you all waiting but I promise i'm still writing the next two chapters for ya xD Work + Family problems= little time but I just wanted everyone to know I haven't forgotten you all and I shall be posting here very shortly! Please wait for me!

All my love

Linalee!


	15. Where Are You Christmas?

Alright everyone! I'm really sorry for the delay! Work and family keep me pretty busy but thanks for being so patient I really appreciate it! With this chapter I have two songs for inspiration Where Are You Christmas? And To Zanarkand- Final Fantasy X. Give them a listen ;) Keep reviewing you guys! We are over 3000 views and you totally rule so hardcore! Love you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the town, not a creature was stirring, save for the whores all around.

Celebrating the first few days with his family for Hanukah Kyle was now on his way to the desolate side of town. While he knew that on his street there were many decorations and lights glowing to celebrate the holidays, this side was going to be much barer and run down from the normal two story homes he grew up in. Turning down the street towards Kenny's, Kyle couldn't help but stare as he drove by trailer after trailer, while some were held up nicely; others had missing windows, stairs, and even doors patched up with ply wood.

Truth was, it was a horrible sight. Kyle saw children, many ages, playing out in the snow with each other. Their clothing was torn, wrinkled, and even patched in some places but they didn't seem to mind. A particular little girl caught his eye; she was playing alone next to a trailer that looked particularly worse for wear. Slowing down slightly, he watched as she tried to make a snowman alone. The Jew guessed she couldn't be any older than five and he felt a sad smile cross his face as she attempted to create a snowball bigger than herself. Examining her surroundings, Kyle noticed the roof seemed to be rather unkempt, several boards covered the top without any care and he wondered if she was getting any heat.

A feeling ate at his heart as he watched the poor girl attempt to roll up the snow into a giant bottom for the tradition. Noticing the driveway empty, Kyle wondered where her parents were on Christmas Eve. A frosty breath escaped his mouth and he quickly turned off the car and got out. Hands in his pockets, the boy leaned against the old, beaten, mail box out front and watched for a moment. The child had her back turned to him and he noticed that the snowboots were starting to fall apart, the rubber tearing completely off and allowing some white into the shoes. Her coat was two sizes too big for her and had to be modified to fit.

Patches, lines, even a makeshift hood for her was embedded into the coat, there were so many colors Kyle could no longer tell what the original item looked like. Her dark purple gloves, worn from use, had holes along the finger tips, showing bright red skin from the day of play. The sight before him made him almost break down and cry. She was giving it her all to create a snowman alone and in such horrible conditions. Deciding he had some time to spare, Kyle approached the tiny child, heart on his sleeve.

"Starting to look really nice!" he said, making his presence known to the girl. Turning around, Kyle noticed the dark red hair in curls around her face and the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. She had the face of an angel. A lovely smile gave him the okay to approach closer and he knelt down and began to help pack some snow. "Mind if I help out?" she shook her head and continued her mission, the tiny button nose already red from too much exposure. "What's your name?"

"Mary." She replied, softly as she continued to concentrate on the body. "What's yours?"

"I'm Kyle; it's nice to meet you Mary." Treated to another smile, the boy continued to assist, with her direction from time to time. Throughout their task, he learned that Mary was a kindergartner at South Park Elementary. Her father passed away last year and now her mother was working double shifts at the hospital as the janitor to earn extra money to get by. Christmas was also her favorite holiday because it was the only day she got to spend time with her mom. She liked cats, loved school, met some new friends, and loved the choir and reading.

Slowly the conversations changed between the pair as they sat and laughed in the snow together. Kyle thought there was a striking similarity between this girl and Karen, wondering if that's why he stopped in the first place. Soon their snowman adventure came to an end as Kyle lifted the girl up on his shoulders to place the hat atop the white head. Gingerly setting her down, they both took a step back to admire the work they had done and bright smiles on their red faces filled with pride.

Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his worn orange jacket, Kyle turned to the girl asking a question that had weighted down on his mind.

"So what are your plans for dinner Mary? Anything like a huge turkey dinner at all?" he decided to elaborate given the nature of her home life. Disappointment set in however as the small girl shook her head at his suggestion.

"No, nothing like that. Just some grape juice and a bowl of popcorn for tonight." Sorrow pierced his gut as he watched the small child stare up in wonder at the decoration they had built together.

"That doesn't sound like fun.." he spoke gently turning his eyes back on the snowman but keeping his attention on the tiny child beside him. There was a sharp movement and Kyle noticed her head was shaking fiercely and she had finally turned to him.

"No, not at all Kyle! It's great! I look forward to this day every year because even if it's not something huge and we don't have enough money to afford a nice dinner we at least get a little time to spend with each other. I finally get to spend a few hours with Mommy!"

Kyle's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he stared down at the red-head with wonder and adoration. This poor girl didn't give a shit about money, presents, meals, or even huge gatherings, her one day that she looked forward too was the opportunity to spend some time together as a family.

"You see, Mommy is always working so hard each and every day to make life a little easier for me. Some days when she's off, she'll even get called in and go without complaining because she knows how much she needs the money. So I often get up on my own, make breakfast and get ready for school too alone, but I always clean up my mess. Then, when I get home from school I start cleaning the house for Mommy, that way she can come home and just get some sleep instead of worrying about everything else. I'm asleep by then because I am so tired and finished my homework but mom always tucks me in at night."

There was a pause and Kyle couldn't help as a few tears escaped him while listening to this story. During the entire time, she had never once complained about lack of moments together with her mother, nor about how hard she had to work as just a child but instead her main concern was of her own mother's well-being.

"I know a lot of kids don't have to do the things I do and I understand that many don't have to struggle like we do but that doesn't matter to me because the only thing that makes all the hard work and effort worth it is just to see Mommy smile when she comes home."

The Jew gently patted the tiny child's head with great care and respect. They sat on the stairs leading up to the trailer together, both in deep thought and silence. Kyle was always the one that wanted to do something to help others in need and yet here he was faced with a family in trouble and all he had was a car filled with- wait!

"Mary, do you know when your mother will be home?" the small girl shook her head and thought about it for a moment.

"Not for another couple of hours at least." Perfect, enough time to get some good Christmas spirit flowing through the child beside him. Smiling, the high schooler stood up and stretched, shoving his hands in his pockets and casually looking down at her.

"Well Mary, shall we do something this Christmas to make her smile together?" Curiously, she tilted her head up at him with bright eyes filled with hope.

"Like what?" Shrugging, he walked over to the car that held the means to grant a wish for her. Opening the trunk and backseat doors, Kyle began to rifle through the junk his mother sent along with him to give to the needy. Laughing, Kyle thought this was close enough after all, why not help someone who needs it right in your own backyard?

"How about I help you make a delicious Christmas dinner for your Mom as a surprise when she comes home?" Mary had stayed across the road but heard every word Kyle spoke to her and a giant smile lit up the rose red face.

"Really?! You could show me how?!" such eagerness was adorable coming from the girl and Kyle chuckled before pulling out a few ingredients he could spare, one of them being a giant duck.

"I won't just show you Mary, we'll do it together. Besides, I think it would mean more to her coming from you than myself." A thoughtful frown crossed her face and she brought her snow bitten hand to her lips and then nodded.

"Yeah, that's true. Okay let's go!" Kyle had finally come back over and was instantly tugged across the yard before a sudden stop nearly caused him to fall over. "But wait," the turned to see Mary staring down sadly at the snow, a shameful look on her face. "What are we going to make Kyle? I only know how to make toast and cereal…"

Gently, the boy bent down and put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"That's all we need, come on." He held out his hand and nervously, she took a hold of it, unaware of the marvelous evening they were about to create together.

XXX

Discovering that she could help make stuffing by making lots of toast had made Mary's day, quickly she popped one in after another until they had enough bread for what they needed and soon it became more fun as she used her strength to break them into good sized crumbs. All the while, Kyle was guiding her from the table where he was cutting celery and onion after the chicken broth sat and bubbled away happily.

The smells filled the tiny room with such wonderful scents that Kyle wondered how often it had smelled like this at all. With the stove finally pre-cooked and ready, Kyle gently basted the chicken with butter and parsley sauce before sliding it into the oven alongside the potatoes and a few other vegetables. Mary chattered away about all the other celebrations they had while her father was around and Kyle could only smile brightly at her as she continued to fill his ears with days past.

Soon they had come down to the final moments and he had spent nearly two hours with the child to ensure a completely success. Mary had filled the house with tons of decorations ranging from snowflakes to Christmas trees and even drew a big fat Santa to put on the door. Having just learned how to make snowflakes in class, she was proud to show her creations all throughout the rooms, often asking Kyle to lift her up to tape them to the ceiling for hanging.

He had gently stood behind her to watch as she slowly mixed the gravy for the mashed potatoes, guiding her but at the same time letting her do it alone. Indeed they had worked hard to create a wonderful holiday for her mother and soon all they had left to do was mash the potatoes, which Mary was delighted to help with.

Wiping his brow, Kyle took a step back to admire the scene around the small table before him. Along the sides there was cooked carrots, onion, and corn, a giant bowl of stuffing, and another large bowl of mashed potatoes. These few items were all around the center piece which was the giant chicken Kyle had made, neatly decorated and toned with a golden hue to the skin. Mary had just finished putting together the silverware and plates before Kyle pulled down the glasses for the Milk he bought from the store earlier.

Gingerly setting it down, Mary turned to Kyle, a bright smile on her face and pride at what she had accomplished for her mother.

"It's done and Mommy will be home soon! I can't wait to see her face!" Kyle smiled down at the girl beside him and ruffled her red hair teasingly.

"She'll be so proud of you Mary." A light red singed her cheeks and she nodded. Kyle, however, began to grab the few things he left around.

"Where are you going?" A sigh came and Kyle turned to her, seeing a very sad little girl watching his every move.

"Listen Mary, this is something YOU did for your mom and I want you two to share it together."

"But what about you? I couldn't have done it with you Kyle!"

"I appreciate that hun but this is a moment that you two need to share alone, do you understand?" the small child nodded but still seemed stubborn.

"What am I supposed to say?" Kyle laughed as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Just tell your mom that Santa sent a little helper and wishes her a wonderful holiday." With one last wink towards the girl, he rushed out into the night and drove off watching as Mary waved from the window until he was out of sight.

A knock on the door alerted the girl that her mother was home and Mary quickly rushed forward and threw it open, wrapping her arms around the woman before her.

"Mommy! Welcome home!" A soft smile graced the features of her face before she quickly bent down and scooped up her child in her arms giving her a long hug. Tired eyes of blue scanned the house and wonder took a tiny spark in the depths of her eyes.

"Mary, what is this?" The small child scrambled down and quickly pulled out a chair for her mother before smiling.

"Merry Christmas Mommy! Santa sent a helper and we made you a dinner!" Tears were now in the lady's eyes as she observed the soft scene and decorations throughout the house, there before her sat a wonderful spread of food for the pair and she couldn't help it as a few streams leaked from her face. Someone had the kindness to do something like this for a complete stranger…

"Mommy? Why are you crying? Do you not like it?" she turned and saw her daughter staring at her with worry and the woman shook her head instantly.

"No sweetie, that's not it, I love it!"

"Then why are you crying?" The woman choked back a sob and grabbed her daughter tightly into her arms.

"I'm just so happy Mary that God blessed us with an amazing Guardian Angel today." Mary smiled and hugged her back as well. "I love you honey, I'm so proud of you!"

"I love you too Mommy! Come on! Let me show you what we made! I even did snowflakes!" She watched as her daughter, with so much joy, showed her everything that was done while she was away. The entire time, however, she was silently praying and thanking God for sending someone so wonderful to cheer up their holiday.

XXX

"What the fuck dude!?" he knew he should have expected it after being nearly three hours late. Wincing Kyle smiled embarrassingly as Kenny scolded him on tardiness. "Three hours asshole! No phone call, no text, not even a heads up!"

"I'm sorry Kenny! I got caught up in something that needed my attention." Kyle had no idea why he was freaking out, if it had been Stan or Cartman, Kenny would have been sitting on the couch watching television or something. Karen had been busy with decorating the house since she didn't want to attempt cooking without Kyle, after all this was a special celebration and she didn't feel like fucking it up. The house felt more cozy that was for sure if it wasn't for Kenny still throwing a temper tantrum about him being late.

"Are you listening to me?! KYLE!" Snapping his head over to the blonde, Kyle grinned sheepishly, he was caught. Throwing his hands in the air, Kenny groaned and shoved on his jacket.

"Fuck you dude, I'm going to get the tree." Pushing past him, Kyle felt pretty bad that he had upset Kenny that much but a noise from the background caught his attention and Kyle quickly turned to see Karen giggling as she came down the ladder.

"What's so funny Kar?" asked the Jew before Karen merely shrugged and started to move the ladder towards the doorway.

"Honestly Kyle, you scared him shitless! He'd been pacing back and forth in front of the window for the past hour and a half just waiting for you to pull up." Staring at the girl, he began to wonder if she was telling the truth or a gross exaggeration of it. He couldn't deny though, there was a hint of realism in her words and Kyle began to wonder if he truly made Kenny worry.

Watching Karen hang a green decoration above the door, he heard the rest of her words. "He kept going on about how you were surely dead on the side of the road or something. Nearly called Officer Barbrady." Sighing, Kyle often wondered how Karen could stretch the truth so wide on that but he was now really curious if Kenny did almost call the only cop in the town.

A shout of Kyle's name broke his thoughts and shrugging, he went outside to help Kenny who apparently couldn't lift the tree into the house alone. Spying the boy a few feet away from the house, Kyle rushed to his side and grabbed the end of the tree off the ground while they boys met in the middle for balance. Flushing from the cold wind, Kenny marched forward, determined to get it into the house before they both froze to death.

"I'm sorry Kenny." Three words made the blonde stop in his tracks and he turned to see Kyle smiling with embarrassment at his behavior. Puffing out breaths of air, Kenny couldn't help but feel equally embarrassed at his own behavior however, he was still unable to admit his true feelings.

"Whatever Jew, It's not like I care! Karen was the one who was freaking out about not getting the cooking done and shit."

Typical, Kyle should have known how Kenny would behave to his apology but he also knew how to react to this statement as well. Deciding to ignore his comment, the boys continued carrying the tree towards the house before Kyle could finally stand it no longer, the need to tease his friend urgent.

"Still Kenny, to call out Officer Barbrady on Christmas…"

"GOD DAMNIT KAREN!" The comment made the ginger snigger with delight as they entered the house, Kenny slightly ahead of him shouting at his younger sister with frustration. "What the FUCK did you-"

A sharp gasp cut him off as both boys sat in the middle of the doorway and they instantly turned to look at Karen, fearing the worst. Instead, they came face to face with the girl pointing dramatically at the doorframe above their heads. Stupidly, they looked up to see a green leaf with red bells and Kenny paled with Kyle following him…fucking mistletoe.

"No way." Kenny's voice brought him back to reality and he had to admit it was like a punch to the stomach hearing him say it so firmly. Karen's big eyes however, grew three sizes that day at her brother's words and a pout followed on her lips.

"But it's Christmas Ken! You HAVE TO!" Kyle could feel the shake of his head through the tree they were carrying, which was becoming rather heavy with each second passing.

"Karen, we're not playing your stupid games! This thing is fucking heavy and I'm not going to sit here and argue with you over a childish tradition!" Turning his head over to Kyle, Kenny sighed and spoke, "Come on, let's just get this piece of shit up already." Taking a step forward, the blond was surprised at his limited movement. Looking backwards, he found a faint blush crossing the boy behind him and a look of confusion appeared on his lips. "Kyle?"

"It IS tradition…." Had Kyle been looking up he would have seen Kenny's face turn from confusion to utter shock as he spoke and quickly he whipped his head back to the front, his own face burning bright as well.

"Come on dude, it's just a stupid piece of grass. You don't have to take it seriously just because of my lame sister."

"Hey!"

Kyle smirked gently and inhaled his breath deeply before responding to Kenny's statement.

"What if I don't want to take it seriously because of Karen?" There was a moment of silence in the room and Karen watched with anticipation before finally hearing her brother groan, a sign of giving up.

"Fine! But not on the lips, I don't want to humor her too much." He said before gently lowering the tree to the ground. Turning to Kyle, both boys stood awkwardly by each other, unsure of what to do. Karen rushed forward to the couch which was only a few feet away from the door and watched with awe. Both Kyle and Kenny were red with embarrassment but this didn't deter the younger sister from the scene and slowly Kenny inhaled a quick breath of air and lowered his head to the smaller boy.

Kyle quickly closed his eyes and braced his whole body for the impact before feeling soft warmth touch his right cheek gently. A smile came to his face and he opened his eyes to see that Kenny already had his back turned.

"There, now can we PLEASE move the damn tree? It's been on my foot for the past few minutes!" A laugh broke from his chest and Kyle simply shook his head and picked up the other end.

"Sure Kenny, then Karen and I will get started with supper."

"Fucking right you will! You assholes put me through hell today so it BETTER be good!"

Laughter broke through the house as everyone finally began to celebrate Christmas together at the McCormick house.

XXX

The kids in South Park all seemed to be having a wonderful holiday as Stan and Bebe got to exchange gifts at the Marsh house while enjoying a nice drama free dinner. It was the first time in a long time that Bebe truly felt welcomed and at home for the holidays. Deciding on a nice watch for Stan so he would be on time for classes, she was thrilled to see a beautiful golden bracelet from the boy next to her. While there was a great deal of shouting it wasn't arguing but instead trying to tell stories over another as Mr. and Mrs. Marsh clamored for her attention.

Down the street there sat a lonely girl in an empty house simply having a meal that was left over for her by her family. Wendy sat next to the tree and stared at the presents lining the bottom and looked at the darkness surrounding her. Loneliness had set in a while ago when she arrived home to find a note that her family had gone off to Washington to protest some government law trying to be past. Gradually moving towards the large dining room table she took a seat and began to eat some cold potatoes and turkey they had left in the fridge. They had forgotten again, her last Christmas home and they had forgotten. Dropping her fork, Wendy felt tears threaten to fall when she heard a faint buzz coming from her pocket.

Pulling out the device she was surprised to see a text message appear on the screen and opened it curiously. _Merry Christmas ho…_ Cartman, despite not wanting to speak to him again, had thought about her on Christmas, even when everyone else forgot. Wiping away the tears, Wendy began to send a message back after all; it was the least she could do.

Liane watched as her son texted across the table from her curiously and continued to eat the meal. It wasn't often her son ignored a plate of food but tonight something was on his mind and while she wanted to ask, she knew better than to do so. As a mother, it wasn't hard to notice a change in her child's behavior lately; he had been less irritated and angry and more quiet and reserved. Smiling, she tilted her head at finally got her son's attention.

"What?"

"Who are you talking to hon?" the question seemed to ruffle a few feathers but nothing serious as Eric turned his head away and looked outside the window.

"No one Mom." Suddenly the phone buzzed and a wise smile crossed her face before Eric turned red and flipped open the phone. "Just a stupid girl."

Deciding not to push it any farther she let the conversation drop but the secret grin Eric now held wasn't lost on her though she was curious to read what the message he received said.

_Merry Christmas to you too fatass…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GAH! I'm SOOO Sorry everyone! I know you've been waiting for almost a month now and I feel like this is a horrible way to pick up on this *massive sad face* It's not my best chapter for sure but I'll try to pick up here with the party chapter next. Let me know your thoughts on this so far okay! Thanks! *shoves hot chocolate with marshmallows* On to New Years xD Love Linalee.


	16. I Could Kill You

Well guys here it is! The New Years Party chapter xD. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it yet but I guess I'll find out by the end. Thanks everyone who is still reading it after my month long hiatus I'm REALLY sorry about that Special thanks to My FAVORITE Brit ;) INeedCoffeeArghhh and for their reviews Thanks for sticking around you guys! You really pushed me for this next chapter and it's all thanks to you guys I'm writing it ^_^. Let's rock and roll kittens!

Today's song is Disgusting by Kesha xD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She felt a hand rise her thigh and a shiver of disgust made its presence known. "Aw, come on now, don't be like that. It's bound to happen one way or another."_

A crawl made its way up her spine as Wendy sat in her room on the chair. Bebe was chatting nonstop in the background behind her, curling iron in hand. She had been that way since arriving at four to get ready for the big party at Clyde's tonight. While the thought of the New Years party was a nice distraction, Clyde's behavior the day of break had her unnerved. She had grown up with him and thought she knew him well enough after the twelve years they had spent together. The person she met outside at her car that day wasn't the same boy who had so often defended her in middle school against Cartman's jeers and insults.

She felt sick, an almost nauseous feeling hit her square in the stomach and tears threatened her eyes with worry. She knew she should be mad, insulted, and even scared but Wendy was always so kind-hearted that the only thing she felt for Clyde was concern. What would cause him to act out in such a manner? While she couldn't deny the concern for Clyde, there was also concern for herself as well. Would he behave the same way at the party tonight? Should she even go? If she did…who could protect her?

A slight glance up at the mirror presented the reflection of Bebe who was still talking about cheerleading tryouts for the new captain after her graduation. While she wanted desperately to trust the girl behind her, Wendy just couldn't bring herself to do so on such a big level. Not yet anyways, which made her heart ache with sadness. Only half a year ago she would have told Bebe everything about that day and cry and beg her not to leave her side but now…well she didn't have much trust left for anyone.

True she had thought about asking Kyle but knowing better than to interfere with his and Kenny's time alone decided to skip that idea. Plus she never liked being a third wheel and knowing Kenny he'd probably try to get a threesome out of herself, Kyle, and him after enough drinks. No, it wasn't a very comforting idea at all.

Stan just wasn't an option anymore either since he would probably be busy drinking with the guys or she didn't want to really be around him just yet. The uncomfortableness hadn't left her stomach after all the months and she knew it would be a little while longer before she could finally speak to him again.

That left Eric Cartman and Wendy had certainly vetoed the idea immediately due to how pathetic she felt each time he had protected her recently. That, and mostly due to their parting terms that night after school when she told him to stay away from her. Glancing down at her phone, Wendy saw the text from him that Christmas and a confused frown creased her face. Why had he texted her anyways?

"Hello? Wendy? Earth to Wendy, come back girl!"

Bebe's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up to see a pair of bright green eyes two inches away from her face. A scream broke from her throat and a reaction to back away gave her enough force to find a new seat on the floor. Bebe on the other hand was now full blown laughing as the girl began to get up.

"Oh shit! That musta been one hell of a daydream Wendy!"

A knowing look crossed the blonde's face and a sly grin was exposed before Wendy took her seat back in the chair.

"You were thinking about a boy weren't you?" That stupid smirk was pissing the other girl off to no end and Wendy just didn't feel like giving Bebe the satisfaction of proving her right. However, the fact that she could still read her so well after over four months of silence was rather astounding. Feeling a tiny poke, Wendy looked up to see Bebe still standing over her smugly and a smattering of red colored her face before a glare appeared.

"No I wasn't."

Once again, that stupid knowing smile came from Bebe.

"Oh come on Wendy! You think I don't know you well enough by now? Don't lie to me Missy, you tell Bebe who you were thinking about right now!"

"No!"

With a resigned sigh Bebe rolled up the sleeves on her shirt and Wendy stared, a confused look in her eyes.

"Very well, you asked for it Wendy." Then suddenly, Bebe jumped at her, causing another scream to protrude from her throat. The screams turned into fits of giggles as she found herself laughing while Bebe used the one technique that could always make Wendy Testaburger squeal, fucking tickling.

It was a secret known only to the pair in the room and one Bebe rarely used unless she deeply wanted to know something that Wendy would refuse to divulge. The worst areas were at the tops of her hips and she would often flinch whenever someone would get too close to those areas. It only took Bebe two minutes before Wendy would give in and that was the record for today's information too.

"Okay, okay! I was but it's not what you think!" between the puffs of air and gasps of breath, Wendy finally confessed what Bebe wanted to hear…sort of. Placing her hands on her hips, Bebe now stood in front of the girl as she attempted to regain her lung functions with a grin on her face.

"It never is, so dish and tell me what's on your mind." Watching Bebe pick up the curler again and head back to her hair, Wendy felt a little nervous on telling her the truth. It was well known that Bebe and Cartman hated each other with a fucking passion so she was unsure how the girl would take it. Taking a deep breath, she decided to let the girl back in to her heart with one small step at a time, beginning with this.

"I was thinking about Cartman…"

She felt a slip in the back of her hair and looked up to see Bebe fumbling with the tool in her hand. The look, however, was one of pure disgust, horror, and shock.

"Do I even want to know why you are thinking about that fat racist bastard?"

The anger in her tone wasn't missed on the dark haired girl and Wendy merely sighed and ignored her question, remaining quiet.

"Wendy, I thought we already went through this? Remember the sexual tension we talked about? Fourth grade?! Jesus I thought you got it out of your system!"

Her cheeks began to burn at the memories that raced through her mind back to the double stuffed oreos and the stupid debate. Flicking her head up, she glanced in the mirror with a cold stare that surprised even Bebe and spoke.

"I told you Bebe! It's not what you think!" While the stare was intimidating as hell, Bebe merely sighed and went back to tending Wendy's hair. Bracing herself, she asked a question tentatively.

"Alright Wendy, what about him?" If she wanted any chance of being let back into Wendy's life, Bebe had to approach this topic with a sensitive nature. Which meant, if she had to even get along with Eric Fucking Cartman then Damnit she would do just that. She observed her best friend as the girl began to speak about a few events that occurred between the pair while she wasn't around.

Hearing about the few things Wendy filled her in on, Bebe couldn't help herself but gawk and stare as the stories about the near-kiss in the hallway to the random outburst after he beat the shit out of Stan to finally protecting her from a possible rape outside of the school. By the end of it, Bebe had given up on doing her hair and merely sat down infront of the girl to give her the full attention she deserved.

"I just don't know what to do Bebe. If that guy shows up at the party tonight, I want to ask Eric for help but after I totally blew him off that day mixed with the fact that I HATE being dependent on anyone I just…"

Bebe had never seen her friend so distraught. Wendy was the one who always kept it together through everything in her life so to see her so broken down after a few incidents really pissed Bebe off.

"So, you're afraid to ask for the asshole's help in case that psycho shows up at the party?" Seeing the desperate nod, Bebe felt frustration towards her best friend. "Why didn't you report it Wendy?! If you had gone to the police then he would be locked up and you wouldn't have to be so damn scared!"

"I couldn't do it to him Bebe! I just-"

"You can't but I sure as fuck can! Tell me his name Wendy! Tell me his name and we can protect you!" she grabbed the dark haired girl by the shoulders desperate and protective of her friend but Wendy's head shaking only defeated her enthusiasm. "Wendy! Damnit be smart here! It's stupid having to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life, we can get his guy away from you!"

She shoved Bebe's hands off her and merely shook her head once more.

"It doesn't matter, do you think I should ask Eric for help?" Bebe stared incredulously at the girl before her and with all her might resisted smacking some sense into that head. There were many things Bebe thought at that moment but asking Cartman for help wasn't one of them. Still, it was the response Wendy wanted so she merely groaned and shoved a hand through her hair roughly.

"I would do it Wendy, he may be a prick but if he's done all you say he's done then fuck yeah, I'd talk to him at the party…just to be safe."

"Kay…" The conversation died suddenly and Bebe desperately searched for another thing to speak to her about, wanting to distract her from the feeling of impending doom. Suddenly a small sound made its presence known from the bed and she turned to see Wendy's cellphone going off. Snatching it off the bed, Bebe opened the device and began smiling like crazy.

"Check it out! Clyde's texting you! Says he can't wait to see you at the party and he wants to talk to you…in private." Bebe starting laughing before handing the phone to Wendy. "Damn girl! He's got it bad! If you and fatass didn't have a think I'd tell you to go after that sweet ass."

Wendy, however, was the exact opposite of Bebe's cheerful demeanor. Flipping open the phone she read it to herself and then without a moment's notice threw the gray item across the room scaring Bebe.

"What the-?!"

"Cartman and I don't have 'a thing!'"

With that, she sat back down I the chair, an angry expression on her face, while Bebe, whom was laughing nonstop, started up the curling iron once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

It was nine at night by the time the girls had arrived at Clyde's for the party. Bebe kept insisting that Wendy had to look perfect before they even left the house and the whole way there she kept shoving make up in her hands to put on. While Wendy was slightly annoyed with the length of time they took, she was also grateful to only be there for three hours instead of the original five or six, plus she looked damn good. Bebe went all out tonight for them and soon Wendy couldn't help but stare at her own reflection.

Her long dark hair was in ringlets that stretched down to the middle of her back, pinned with diamond spiral hooks. Dressed in black skinny jeans to show off her ass the black tank top was barely see through under the dark purple quarter sleeve shirt. This also hung low enough to show just a bit of cleavage. A small amethyst necklace held up by a silver chain graced her neckline and some onyx bracelets her wrist. The heels pulled the whole look together, black as night but classy. Bebe insisted on doing her makeup but Wendy went with something a little more professional. Light purple eye shadow lined her lids with a small line of black eyeliner and a touch of mascara with some pale pink lip gloss her New Year's Eve attire was finalized.

Bebe, however was the complete opposite, the bolder the color the better. Her blond hair was cut to shoulder length and flipped out at the ends giving a feathered look that blended the tones of golden and brown beautifully in her hair. A red and black checkered dress that reached MAYBE two inches past her ass clung to her curves perfectly. The black stockings however, denied any perverts opportunity and her knee high black boots defined her legs. The golden jewelry matched nicely with the outfit as a necklace and bracelets stuck out for her accessories. The makeup, however, was what really set her apart. Deciding on a Smokey eye shadow and blackness of night mascara, her green eyes were hypnotizing as the darkness brought out a much darker tone in her orbs while cheek bones lined with a rose shade gave the image of a blushing bride. But what really made her unique was the candy apple red lipstick and gloss that brought her lips to full attention.

Bebe knocked on the door to the Donovan house while Wendy stood behind nervously, praying that someone else would answer the door…no such luck.

"Ladies! I was startin' to worry you wouldn't show up." Clyde is all smiles tonight as he greets Bebe with a kiss on the cheek and a wink at Wendy. Dressed in a baby pink button down silk shirt with a black tie, he's wearing a pair of white pants and matching black shoes for the dress to impress event. Bebe begins giggling at his actions, while Wendy is completely unnerved.

"Sorry Clyde, but us girls gotta look our best for you guys and it isn't a speedy process." The boy shrugged and smiled genuinely.

"True but the results are totally worth waiting for. I take it Ms. T there is your handiwork?" He was now staring full on at her and a sick feeling began to surface once more. "You look stunning Wendy, truly."

"Thanks…" Still behind Bebe, Wendy begins to peek through the door to find Kyle, wanting to run to him as fast as she could.

"Everyone's here now with you two showing up and Cartman hasn't eaten all the food yet so you have good timing." Clyde joked lightly and Bebe laughed in return. Wendy turned to Bebe and spoke up slightly.

"I'm going to go find Kyle and Kenny." With an nod she began to make her way inside when the boy spoke up once more.

"Hey let me come with you! They're in the living room and I have to stop in the kitchen anyways. Besides, I want to talk to you really fast." She felt caged, on the one hand if she declined Bebe would see it as rude or even being to suspect that Clyde was the guys she talked about earlier on the other hand she didn't want to be within twenty feet of this guy. Swallowing her pride, Wendy nodded slowly and began to make the trek to the living room, speed increasing with every step.

Managing to get through the kitchen area, she spotted the pair sitting on the couch, drinks in hand and laughing. Warmth spread throughout her stomach and she quickly took a step forward, only to be pulled back by a gently grab on her wrist. Turning, she came face to face with a very sad look on Clyde.

"Wendy, before you run away can you please hear me out?" To scared to move, she can only stared at him as the fear begins to swell in her stomach. "I'm not gunna lie to you T. I feel like a HUGE asshole."

Suspicion clouded her mind as she stared at him, skeptical showing all over her face. Letting go of her wrist, Clyde sighed and cast his eyes on the ground, while Wendy crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"As you should Clyde, do you have any idea as to what you about did?" her voice was gentle but firm as she spoke to him, like a child being disciplined.

"Yeah…I do know. I also know apologizing isn't even close to good enough for my behavior and actions but I just want tonight to be a good night for everyone, what with the final days counting down. Look, the truth is I really don't want to part on bad terms with anyone, least of all you Wendy because I really DO like you. I just suck at expressing things like that and I figured if I showed you how determined I really was to get your attention, you might take me seriously…"

A small smile formed on her face as she listened to him, this sounded more like the Clyde she grew up with.

"Then after you left Cartman really brought me back to reality, I mean I almost….I almost…."

It was then that she noticed the tears silently going down Clyde's face and it moved her completely. Grabbing his hand Wendy smiled gently at him, a look of sorrow in her eyes for the boy before her.

"Clyde…"

He quickly let go of her hand and turned away from her, wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Wendy, look I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about me, that you can relax tonight…okay?"

Together a smile was shared after Wendy nodded to his question, letting him know she would be okay. Moving around the table, Clyde grabbed a couple tiny glasses and began to speak.

"Here, I'll make us a drink and then let you enjoy your evening." Tilting her head curiously, she watched him make the drinks with accuracy and speed of a professional bartender. "Gunna warn you! I make a mean Scooby snack." He said with a wink and Wendy laughed feeling much more at ease with his presence. Relaxing, she took the glass in hand and clinked it together with this as they gulped down the liquid. A mix of cinnamon and vanilla filled her mouth and she was surprised it didn't burn her throat. A good majority of why she didn't drink often was due to the fact that she could never get it down with it burning so badly.

Giving Clyde a gentle hug she then proceeded to go visit with Kenny and Kyle who were already enjoying themselves. During the conversation her body felt a feeling of being watched closely and she looked up to see Cartman staring at her intently. Upon being caught however, his attention diverted to something outside and he casually walked out for a moment. Turning her own eyes upon the room, she came face to face with Bebe talking to Stan in a corner of the living room and for the first time in a while, her heart didn't beat wildly against her chest and she didn't have the urge to cry. Instead, she found herself rather content overall.

A peaceful smile overcame her face when a shout interrupted her thoughts.

"Who wants to play some games?!" Shouts erupted throughout the entire house and Wendy saw Clyde waving her over to join and Kyle and Kenny stood up.

"Let's go!" Laughing, she nodded.

"Alright! I'll kick your ass!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11:00pm

At least she was pretty sure that's what the clock red, staring at the bright green lights on the equipment. The sounds around her were enough to make her want to vomit by now and with the room spinning around her, voices calling her name Wendy felt like shit! Throughout the course of the two hours she had consumed more achohol in one night than she had all high school career. After playing two games of I Never Ever, then playing three of Truth or Dare, combined with all the other drinks served to her via Kenny and Kyle and Clyde, she knew she was in trouble.

Stumbling through, what appeared to be a mirror maze of Clyde's house, Wendy found the bathroom and began to really see the amount she had put into her system. Hearing a knock on the door, Bebe called out her name drunkenly and opened the door to see Wendy sprawled out on the porcelain throne. Giggling, she grabbed Kyle, Kenny, and Clyde to come get her. Agreeing to let her sleep it off was best, Clyde offered a guest room next door and Kyle picked her up while Kenny go the doors and Clyde showed them where to put her.

"Jus over here." He said and Kenny opened the door to a spacious room while Kyle set her down on the bed. A groan was emitted from the dark haired girl and Bebe handed her a bucket which she proceeded to vomit up more of the liquid she ingested.

"Bebe I feel so sick…" smiling knowingly, the blonde sat at the edge of the bed and pushed her hair out of her face for her.

"Sure...but it was fun." Wendy then smiled and nodded. While this sucked the night was fun with her friends overall. With Bebe running through her hair gently with her hands, Wendy found herself slowly falling asleep while the party still raged on outside. Kenny and Kyle silently excused themselves and Clyde came back with a bowl of water and a cloth, placing the damp rag on her head, he looked up at Bebe with a smile and whispered.

"Stan was lookin for ya by the way, why don't you go talk to him. I can cover her for now." Nodding, the blonde stood up slowly and with one look back at Wendy exited to find Stan. Clyde stood up and shut the door behind her to block out the noise of the party and then turned to Wendy who was slowly coming to from the moisture of the cloth. A sound jolted her senses and she turned to see Clyde locking the door behind him.

"Clyde?" she moaned softly and the voice that spoke next was one she was all too familiar with.

"I told you T. One way or another…it was bound to happen." She watched him move closer to her but due to the drinking she could no longer move or scream. Wendy could only watch as she felt his hands get a hold of the button on her jeans and he started working at the fabric fiercely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you didn't want to talk to me?" she stared at Stan with a slight buzzed confusion. Stan looked back at her with one rivaling her own stupid stare.

"Sweetie, I don't talk to Clyde…ever. Why would I tell him to send you to me when I could just find you my damn self?" while she was slightly annoyed, Bebe had to admit, Stan was right. Clyde and Stan absolutely hated each other, why would he talk to him at all? Come to think of it, Clyde had been acting really strange all night, first talking to Wendy alone about something, then with all the drinks he shoved down her throat over the games through the night, Bebe was surprised Wendy wasn't dead. Then there was her really weird behavior when she first saw him that night, like she had seen a ghost or something…

"Bebe? Where IS Wendy anyway?" asked Stan curiously and she turned to him calmly.

"I left her with Clyde after…" Her breath caught and eyes widened in horror. All day Wendy told her about nearly being raped but she wouldn't give a name and when Clyde texted her he had something he wanted to talk to her about but she took the phone and threw it across the room, like it was diseased or something. Then when they arrived she practically hid behind her like a human meat shield…until they talked…

"SON OF A BITCH!" she turned around and looked at Stan. "GET KYLE AND KENNY NOW! TELL THEM TO GO TO THAT GUEST ROOM WENDY IS IN!"

"Why?!" Stan stood there frozen and scared at Bebe's tone of voice, desperate and angry.

"JUST DO IT!" With that she made a break for the porch where she last saw a particularly large boy, one with enough power to break down a door if need be.

Looking outside, she saw dozens of cups scattered throughout the yard and a group of boys next to the pool. One of them being Eric Cartman. Rushing up, she grabbed his wrist tightly and yanked hard for his attention, causing him to nearly fall over from the force.

"AY! What the fuck bitch? I'm talking here!" She didn't give two shits if he was trading secret information to German spies at the moment, staring him down she managed to shout.

"WENDY! CLYDE! ROOM! ALONE!" She got to Clyde before Cartman suddenly reversed the grab and hauled her back into the house, a look in his eyes Bebe had never seen before. His head was wiping wildly back and forth as he searched the area and soon he began to shout.

"WENDY!? ANSWER ME DAMNIT! WENDY?!" the music was so loud that hardly anyone noticed the distress on his features or in his voice. Bebe tugs his arm and points at the hallway they took her down. Lined with doors she could be in any one of them but that didn't stop Eric from flipping the goddamn house upside down if he had too. He paused a door in particular that was locked when he jiggled the knob. A muffled sound came from it and anger swelled in his chest.

"WENDY! FUCKIN ANSWER ME YOU STUPID HO!"

A moment of silence past by and he leaned against the door, ear desperate to hear anything going on in that room, a hint of her presence.

"Eric…"

It was soft, faint and weak from the night but it was her fucking voice, he knew that annoying tone anywhere. Soon Stan, Kenny, and Kyle were next to him demanding answers but he didn't even give them the time of day. Backing up, he rammed into the door shoulder first busting it off the frame. Eyes wide, everyone came face to face with Clyde, pants halfway down and Wendy, who was thankfully still in her underwear.

Face dark with fury, Cartman walked over to the bed and picked up the shaking girl, wanting to take her far away from this room. Pausing at the door, he turned to Kyle and Kenny and spoke.

"Don't let that disgusting piece of trash escape Jewrat. I'm fucking counting on him being here when I get back from the hospital." They nodded and Kyle didn't even bother to get offended as he was equally as pissed. Stan turned to Bebe, eyes wide with shock while Bebe grabs the trashcan and quickly follows Cartman out to the car.

"What the fuck?!" he shouts before rushing after them and throwing on a coat. Bebe watches as Cartman carries her bridal style to his car and gently sets her in the passenger seat. Handing him the metal bucket, Cartman grunts acceptance and puts it next to the girl in the car.

"I'm coming too!" she shouts as he gets around to the driver's side door.

"Do whatever you want you stupid slut! I honestly don't give a shit." With that he peels out of the driveway and rushes off to Hell's Pass Hospital while Stan and Bebe quickly get into their own car and follow behind him. A sound causes Eric to look down and see Wendy staring up at him through watery eyes, hand lying out and open.

"Eric?" she whispered, fear encompassing every letter. A reluctant sigh escapes his lips and he gingerly puts his hand in hers.

"I'm right here Wendy, you're safe now. I promise."

This small action and sentence causing her entire body to relax and let her finally pass out from the trauma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

o.o…..I feel pretty good about this chapter actually xD! Not often I get to say that but let me hear your opinions everyone! I need to know who's still reading this crap after my small disappearance ^^ Please Read and Review you guys and if you like it enough add it to your favorites or follow it for immediate updates on the posting of new chapters. Thanks everyone for your patience with my delay and I hope to have the next one up shortly ^_^ No snacks today sadly but we shall see next time yeah? All My Love Linalee!


	17. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I'm really sorry everyone for my lack of posting. In just under a month we have had to attend three funerals, two of them being from my fiancé's side of the family. Both his grandmother and his uncle passed away, she in mid-december and he only yesterday. Plus, with the holidays coming and going I hadn't had a great deal of time to enjoy some peace. Second, my job became a little more consuming since the only other person able to work my shift is out for three months with a surgery. Thus they kinda need someone to stand behind a desk and look cute haha. Finally, on December 28th, 2012 my grandfather passed away in his sleep at the age of 91. While tough, this was such a relief to us since he was in such a great deal of pain for the last two days of his life, according to my grandmother. The funeral was held on the 2nd of January and it was a lovely service. Everyone, I appreciate all you have done for me with this story and for cheering me up during such difficult times. While you may never know, it has meant more to me than anything in the world, that complete strangers could provide such amazing support, it really has touched me. Never fear everyone, I shall be continuing the story shortly, I've already written up the notes for the next chapter so hopefully, once I've been able to mourn, I'll find the strength inside of me to keep writing this story you've all made so wonderful. Also, a small update, so far we have had over 4,000 views on this story. I've said it before so I'll say it again, you guys are amazing! Thank you for all you have done and I hope we can push forward, through these dark times and I can continue to look for your new posts of opinions and responses.

Thank you all for your patience,

All my love Linalee


	18. Confessions and Oreos

I'm REALLY sorry everyone about the slowest update in history XD Work and dealing with so many deaths has kept me away for a while but I'm writing in what little time I have and hope you are all still with me through this ^_^ I'll go ahead and continue here but just as a heads up I'm going to be re-using some songs for certain chapters because they really gave me inspiration to write. This one is really revolved around A Soundless Voice once more and if you listen while reading, I think you guys will find that it fits well with this chapter. On to the next ^_-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her light green eyes made contact with an even lighter shade of the color. The clock seemed to hold no sympathy for the girl as she attempted to will it to pause. She didn't want the New Year to being like this, she wanted smiles and laughter and more moments with Wendy and Stan. Instead the New Year greeted them with a trip to the hospital, fearing the worst but hoping for the best. At the moment, Bebe held three emotions that were in constant battle inside her chest.

The first one was quite common, worry. Now, more than ever she was absolutely terrified for her best friend who was only a few car lengths ahead of the rusted through blue pickup. Hells Pass Hospital wasn't exactly a quick drive from the Donovan house, about twenty minutes or so, thus why Bebe had just enough time to start questioning herself. _What if she didn't make it in time? Why didn't she realize sooner? Why didn't Wendy tell her the name? Why did Clyde to this?_

Then came the anger, the fiery fury that wanted nothing more than to put Clyde two minutes away from Satan's front door herself. Appearing to be calm on the outside, inside, she was screaming, demanding answers for questions no one could even hear. _That sick bastard! How could he?! What the fuck was he thinking?! I should have fucking punched him before running after Cartman!_

Finally, confusion sprouted. Yes, there were many things she wanted to ask the fat boy about tonight. A list started to form in her head, preparing for the interrogation from hell. Stan's voice however seemed to catch her off guard as he spoke the two words that were most appropriate given the event.

"Jesus Christ…" Bebe could only give a short laugh.

"I don't even know what to say Stan."

"I always knew he'd snap one day, I just didn't realize how bad the situation had gotten…"

Another nod from the blonde, she couldn't help but agree with Stan on this. Over the past few years something had changed in Clyde that almost seemed to happen overnight. He became very hostile towards Stan and the other players on his basketball team. He had barely kept up his grades due to cheating or threatening other classmates for answers over the years. It was like a switch went off inside Clyde and turned him from the shy, encouraging boy into the aggressive, hateful monster.

"I guess…but why go after Wendy? I mean Jesus hasn't she suffered enough?" With all the drama she and Stan had caused, Clyde was certain to have known about the pain Wendy was in for the past few months. Why did he choose her as his target tonight?

"Clyde is the only person who can answer that Bebe. But he definitely chose the wrong fucking girl."

It was hard not to notice the white of his knuckles against the steering wheel. Bebe knew, even if they weren't together, Stan still had strong feelings for Wendy given their past. A stir of jealousy made its presence known but she quickly put it aside for the time. Right now was neither time nor place to start getting worried about her relationship with Stan.

"No shit, did you SEE Cartman's face?! I thought we'd haul Clyde out in a damn body bag for sure!"

The movement in the darkness showed Stan's acknowledgement to her statement however his next question echoed the same subtle thought constantly bouncing around in her mind.

"Have you noticed they've been acting really different around each other lately?"

"Nope, haven't noticed a thing."

Bebe hated lying to Stan more than anything but the truth was she had been hearing quite a bit going on around the school about Cartman and Wendy. At first there was plenty of disregarding done on Bebe's side due to sources; after all, she was still the Gossip Queen of South Park High. Any time, someone came up to her with a good story, it was up to her to decide to spread it or trash it. Naturally she kept her ear out for anything involving Wendy and immediately trashed everything with her name in it.

Still, it was hard not to notice the words that kept circling her best friend lately and Cartman's name had been brought up in the same sentences as well. Bebe had heard about the incident in the hallway, Wendy crying on Eric's shoulder and there were even suspicions of an almost kiss happening. A disgusting feeling crawled up Bebe's spine and she shivered at the idea. There was NO WAY in HELL she'd accept that happening.

"You okay?" Stan must have noticed the movement in the darkness and Bebe merely blew it off with a yes before turning back to him. "I guess it's just hard to believe that you of all people haven't heard anything going on about them."

"I think it's your imagination Stan, come on can you honestly, in your wildest dreams, ever believe that those two would have something going on together? Wendy's sweet, kind, attentive, forgiving, and patient as well as opinionated. Cartman is just a fat tub of lard who is practically Hitler incarnated. Wendy wouldn't go for that and you know it." She smiled brightly, in the process of convincing Stan that the pair were completely incompatible, she had managed to do it to herself as well.

Seeing Stan's genuine smile made her heart skip a beat as he nodded, now reassured his ex wasn't into the fat boy with a temper problem.

"Yeah you're right, that's really nuts." Slowing down to a stop at the hospital entrance, the pair began to exit the car when Bebe grabbed Stan's arm.

"Listen, I'll deal with Wendy, you go make sure Kyle and Kenny can handle Clyde till the police arrive." Stan opened his mouth to interject when she placed a single finger on his lips for silence. "Honey, trust me, I'm having a hard enough time with earning her trust back. After this fiasco, I highly doubt she wants to wake up to any boys right now. Let me be a girl here and you go kick the shit out of that piece of dirt that did this to our girl okay?" There was a flit of regret that passed through the quaterback's eyes but Bebe smiled gently. "No worries babe, I'll get to threaten fatass as well. Just in case he gets any ideas." Stan laughed and nodded, giving her a light kiss he watched her shut the door, wave, and head inside before turning the car around and heading back to the scene of the crime, determined to give Clyde a piece of his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bebe wouldn't admit it but she had alternative plans for this arrangement. While Stan was away she could question Cartman properly and confront him with the dirty secrets she had stored away in her bin about the rumors flying around. Asking for Wendy's room, she was informed that no visitors could be inside until all tests were done and while she was okay with that, at the moment she wanted nothing more than to punch Eric Cartman in the damn face. Her temper was sky high as she walked down the marble halls in heels, each echo bouncing off the other, reflecting her anger escalating.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BE IN THERE!? SCREW YOU ASSHOLE! SHE NEEDS ME!" Cartman was obviously hard at work trying to convince the nurses to let him into Wendy's room but they were just as adamant about his presence as they were Bebe's. Leaning against the wall, she was curious to see why he was throwing such a big temper tantrum, after all, they had nothing in common aside from their love of angering the other.

"I'm sorry sir but the doctor ordered NO visitors until the tests are ran, you'll just have to wait here until they can confirm the results."

"I WON'T LEAVE HER ALONE! NOT LIKE THIS! NOW YOU LISTEN NYAH! YOU LET ME IN RIGHT NOW SO SHE AT LEAST HAS SOMEONE SHE FUCKING TRUSTS IN THE ROOM!" the poor nurse could only shake her head and still Bebe listened in.

"I can't do that, now you either take a seat or you need to leave but you yell one more time sir and I'll be happy to find someone to escort your butt out of here, excuse me!" with that she walked off, leaving a slack-jawed Cartman to stare after her. Glaring, he marched around and slammed his hand against the concrete wall in frustration. He glanced over his right shoulder towards a window and continued to stare, Bebe couldn't see his face nor expression but she'd probably die of shock. There were tears threatening his eyes, such and intense fury was building up inside the boy that he walked towards the chairs, snatched up his jacket and headed her way.

"Where are you going?" she finally made her presence known and stood haughtily in the hallway. Cartman, however didn't look at her once before muttering.

"Back to the house." A sly smile appeared on the girl's face before she placed her hands on her hips.

"Why is that now?" She was in the direct middle of the hallway, between Eric Cartman and Clyde Donovan. She didn't realize it but it was a VERY dangerous place to be right then.

"Get the FUCK out of my way Bebe." The command was more of a feral growl than a voice and she was almost frightened of the hatred in the words. However, Bebe wasn't smart; she was angry and wanted a straight answer from what was going on between the school asshole and her closest girlfriend.

"Why are you going back there Cartman?" she asked once more now crossing her arms together, one eye brow slightly raised.

"Listen here bitch, I'm GIVING you a choice either move your ass or I'll MAKE you move. I've got a body to bury and I won't let some snot nosed whore stand in my way." She wouldn't deny the words made her slightly offended but her temper soared right alongside his.

"Why? It's not like you HONESTLY care about her asshole." She finally spoke her mind. "You Hate her remember?" The look she was given was a very strange one, a confused glare, almost as if she had to remind him of how he really felt about Wendy but that didn't stop his ferocity at the situation before him.

"AYE! Just because I don't get along with the stupid peace-loving hippie, doesn't mean she DESERVED that!" he defended and Bebe knew she had him exactly where she wanted him.

"I'm not saying she did but you don't give two shits about her anyways so why bother interfering with something that has nothing to do with you? You don't gain anything by helping her fatass, so why are you doing it? Why are you protecting her?!" it was more out of desperation now that she wanted the answers she sought after. What was his goal? What was he trying to achieve by helping Wendy? And if he was going to hurt her, Bebe was going to put a stop to his plans, here and now. However, as soon as her sentence ended a hand quickly came within two inches of her head and slammed the wall directly behind her and she found herself two inches away from Cartman's entire body.

"Don't you DARE act like you fucking know me! Just because you two are talking doesn't mean she's let you back into her life you selfish whore! You're not a goddamn angel sent to protect Wendy from the big bad asshole!" Her breath was caught in her throat as she stared up into his darkened eye, but she still found the strength to fight back.

"And you are?" It was a dare, a dare to retaliate, to say he was better than her and Bebe had prepared her next statement, only to find it was useless.

"I'm the farthest thing from it but I was there for her when you and Pussyboy screwed her over! And, in all fairness Bebe I didn't sleep with her boyfriend behind her back so you might say I have a leg up on your ass when it comes to her fucking trust!" Her eyes poured tears as she tore into each weakness she had with Wendy lately, completely uncaring about anyone's feelings but his own and she stared defiantly into his eyes and spat.

"You heartless bastard!"

He leaned back giving her slight breathing room, a triumphant smirk on his chubby face.

"Damn right, the biggest difference between you and me if while I'm a heartless, arrogant prick, at least she fucking knows it! You, however, my dear Bebe, try to hide your animosities with all your heart and sanity, pretending to be this sweet angel of God. But when you fuck up and your true nature shows, you feign innocence, oh it's not your fault, it was an accident right? Secretly, for so many years you hid your hatred for Wendy, your jealousy of how she had a great relationship with someone who treated her well, for the most part, unlike you who, in order to feel loved, you have to sleep around with anyone who would PAY for it yeah?"

She winced and looked away from Cartman's hate-filled eyes but he followed right after her, tears streaming down her face.

"You just couldn't leave her alone, couldn't let her be happy? And then, when she confronted you about it, you fucking lied to her face like the cunt you really are! See, you hide your true self Bebe, she at least knows what I am capable of but when it comes to you, deep down Bebe, I know you what you truly are, a conniving, manipulative, dramatic, SLUT!"

A sharp sound echoed off the walls of the hospital corridor and Cartman found his eyes facing a completely new direction, his bangs however, covered his expression as Bebe brought her hand down and spoke up.

"You will NEVER be good enough for her Cartman! You KNEW who was after her and tonight you failed her more than any of us! You watched her walk around drunk with Clyde and you did NOTHING to protect her! If she got hurt in ANY way, I pray to god she NEVER forgives you and it breaks your heart into the last remaining particles or whatever the fuck is left of it!"

With that she stomped over and pressed her face against the window of Wendy's Room, sobbing at the anger she held not only for Cartman but for herself as well. They had both failed Wendy that night and see her hooked up to machines, sleeping in the bed, Bebe bit her lower lip, till it bled. It was her fault as well, for spending more time with Stan instead of keeping an eye on Wendy. She put her hand against the window and curled it into a small fist.

"I'm so sorry Wendy…I'm so sorry…"

While she never heard it, a small voice came from behind and the boy stuffed his hands in his pockets, listening to the whimpers coming from the blonde. Small sigh escapes his lips and the impressions of red form on his cheek,

"Thank you Bebe…" he could never hold himself accountable for what happened to Wendy but at least he knew Bebe would. A small vibration alerted him and he pulled out his phone, a text was flashing brightly and he opened it to read a short sentence from Kyle.

_Don't worry about coming back fatas_s,_ it's already taken care of.-Kyle_

Trudging back to the seat farthest from the window, he sat down and leaned his head back, merely waiting and praying the doctor would deliver good news when he came.

"Eric Cartman?" He looked up to see a woman dressed in with, curious he nodded.

"Yeah?"

"We have the results." Bebe swung her head back, eyes wide with worry. Cartman however looked down at his shoes.

"Give it to me straight doc, was I too late?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny looked across the room at Kyle and Clyde, there was such an immense presence in the room that he nearly felt suffocated. Standing in the door way, Kenny knew if Clyde tried to make a break for it he would be the fastest one to catch him. Kyle was leaning against a wall opposite of Clyde who hadn't moved from the bed since the hauled Wendy away only a few moments ago. Letting go of a deep breath, Kenny ran his hands through his hair. This was a horrible situation to be in at the moment.

"Hehe…Hehehehe." A small voice broke the tense silence and Kenny turned to see Clyde's shoulders moving from the laughter. A look of worry crossed his face and Kenny spoke up.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Clyde." He warned, seeing Kyle tense up preparing for a fight. It wasn't often Kyle would get so riled up he'd hit someone but it was obvious that he was VERY pissed off. Clyde however, seemed unimpressed and continued to laugh while talking.

"Sure you would Kenny-boy, you'd be laughing even more than I am." A foxlike smile appeared on the boy's face and Kenny got the chills just looking at him. It was a maniacal smile, one of disorientation and uncaring. He wanted to break Clyde of this attitude, bring him back to reality, he figured instead of beating the shit out of him, making him see reason, understanding what he had done, would cause a small hint of self-revelation.

"Dude! Can you even grasp the situation here? You're in some SERIOUS shit bro." A shrug came from the boy on the bed and he rolled his head back leisurely, but his response made Kenny fear for the guy's sanity above all.

"So what? May dad will get me off and you know it. He'll hire some lawyer that will make T. out to be a huge liar and no one will care about her sob story in a week. It will all just disappear." Kenny opened his mouth to speak up but Kyle, who had remained silent finally made his presence known by slamming his hand against the wall in anger.

"Shut the fuck up Clyde." Hostility was in the Jew's voice and Kenny stared in concerned at the Ginger. He knew Kyle's temper when he was angry, this could get bad for Clyde very fast if something wasn't done.

Almost as if Clyde had realized Kyle was there, another smirk appeared.

"Still here Jew? I thought you'd be all over fatty for stealing your girl and glory." He seemed to go back to disregarding Kyle's presence until he spoke again.

"What are you talking about?" irritation and genuine confusion floated in his sentence and Kenny himself was understanding a little more as Clyde spoke, a scoff emitted first from his throat.

"Everyone's noticed how 'Close' you go to your 'best friend's' hoe. Following her like a fucking puppy."

Kyle's brows furrowed at the reference to Wendy as a whore and his anger began to flow into the room like gunpowder to dynamite.

"I'm warning you Clyde-"

"I'm just saying, it's sickening really, how attached you two became only to have that fat, racisit psycho steal her away. Gotta admit, never knew she was into that kind of shit. Guess if I hadn't faked the apology and fed her a few ruffied drinks I could have gotten into her pants anyways." Another wry smile came and this time was sent directly to Kyle, only to have the Jew jump over to the bed and slam Clyde against the bedroom wall.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!" bringing his hand back to strike, he felt a force hold it in place and turning was surprised to see Kenny, staring calmly at Kyle and shaking his head.

"Calm down Kyle."

"But Kenny!"

The disgusting thing is Clyde had no idea at this point in time to keep his mouth shut and just kept pushing.

"Do what your master says Jew! Be a good boy now." Kenny knew Kyle would hit him a second time and then things would get bad really fast. Rolling his eyes he gently steered Kyle away from the boy and turned back.

"Shut up Clyde or I will let him tear you apart. Now, it seems to me you and I have something in common." A confused stare was delivered and Kenny knew he had his attention and Kyle's as well

"What?"

"What the fuck are you talking about McCormick?" spat Clyde, crossing his arms in irritation. It was at that point in time Stan made his way to the door of the bedroom to hear Kenny's response.

"Jealousy." A knowing smile on the blonde's face. Clyde adverted his gaze for the first time, his confidence wavering slightly with his response.

"Pfft! Like hell! Who would I be jealous of Kenny?! Take a look around! I have everything I want and more! I'm popular, I'm handsome, I have women lining up just to hold my sweaty towels after fucking practice, I'm a basketball star AND I have money to buy my ass out of any trouble I get into!"

Kenny shook his head at the defenses Clyde was throwing up for himself and quickly interjected.

"Cut the crap Clyde! Everyone KNOWS you've changed since the death of your mom when you were eight years old! Jesus we've known you since pre-school you think we wouldn't have noticed a change?" Once more Clyde was stripped of his defenses and unable to find a decent retort aside from,

"What the fuck every Kenny, you're crazy." Attempted to disregard Kenny's comments, but he wouldn't allow the brush off, Clyde wanted. Getting in his face, Kenny quickly stared into his eyes,

"I'm not the one who raped a classmate and good friend dude." A brief wave in his eyes but Clyde was back with a vengeance as he sneered,

"WHATEVER!? T and I weren't good friends! She was just-"

"Just what Clyde? Go ahead, say it, say she was just another fuck, say she was just another whore! Even if you do, you don't mean it you stupid fuck."

Anger was now heated between the pair as Kyle and Stan stared back and forth at each other confused as to what Kenny was trying to do here.

"So prove it! Prove it you poor piece of shit! Show me ONE time when Wendy and I were friends!" what happened next surprised everyone as Stan stepped forward and spoke up.'

"Fourth grade, a few weeks after your mom died. You still wouldn't speak or even answer when Mr. Garrison asked you questions in class. This was around the time Wendy and I stared up again and she became very concerned for you dude. She started asking me for ideas on how to get you to open up, of course, I totally blew her off thinking you'd be fine and talk when you wanted but Wendy knew better. She always knew better." A light laugh followed Stan and he realized he had everyone's attention so he kept going despite never being good with public speeches.

"Eventually she came up with a plan that, in essence, was to annoy the shit out of you until you spoke. Which mean she defied the seating chart to sit next to you during class, ate with you during lunch and talked to you in and out of the line, and even bothered you during recess. It got to the point where she walked you to and from school each day. I remember how pissed off you were at her and well…it made me mad too." He said with a light smile. Kyle's eyes adjusted and a grin came to place before he spoke up as well.

"I remember that! During recess she even played football with us!" Kenny let out a hearty chuckle before nodded.

"Haha! Yeah! She sucked so bad! When we finally told her she couldn't play anymore, she started to cry and Clyde got super pissed off! You punched Stan in the face, took Wendy's hand and ran off!" Stan nodded and rubbed his jaw from the punch, almost feeling the intensity all over again.

"You talked to her that day remember? Started trying to calm her down and make her stop crying. Next thing we knew you hated football and started up basketball with Token, Craig, and Tweek."

"There were times when Wendy played too! And you guys even taught her a few things to help her play with you on the court as well!" Kyle smiled gently remember how kind Clyde was about giving her direction during the game, and the other guys would even help out alongside, never minding how much time it took for her to get it right. They would pause the game and wait patiently, all smiles and encouraging.

"Even when we hit middle school you defended her. Like whenever Cartman would dog on her during speech or debate, you were always the first to stand up and threaten to remove his balls." Stan finished. Clyde who sat there through the whole reminder, finally looked up from the ground and stared angrily at Stan.

"A lot of good it did! She still ran back to you Fucking Superstar!" and Kenny took his finally question with Clyde despite it being more of a statement.

"So you were Jealous of Stan…" Clyde shifted his head back to his shoes, clutching the side of the bed with so much emotion it hurt. His body began to shake, small waves that would quickly grow with this confession.

"How could I not be?" he whispered gently, "Everyone in this one-horse town bends down to kiss his ass! My own father CONSTANTLY compares me to him, 'Come on Clyde be more like Marsh!' 'Come on already! You'll never catch up to him! You're too slow, too fat, too clumsy, too scrawny!' 'I'll always have a second rate son.' I got so SICK of it! The constant pressure, the constant shouting, I could never be what my old man wanted, Stan FUCKING Marsh! And what pisses me off the most; I saw what a piece of shit you were to her! Always cutting her up to your friends and treating her like trash whenever popularity was involved! You would've rather spent more time with the Jew than your own girlfriend! Forgetting her after school, practice and even skipping dates completely! Who do you think she called?! Who do you think she talked do when that shit happened!? ME! FUCKING ME! And all I could do was reassure her it was an accident, that you didn't mean it, that you did love her even though I knew, the whole time it was a GOD DAMN LIE! I look back on all that and I think to myself why…why the FUCK would I EVER want to be like YOU!?"

There was silence, almost like the weight of the world was off his shoulders as he finally confessed his secrets, someone finally knew about what he was going through at home and it felt good. Kyle, however, brought him back to reality and to face what he had done.

"Then why Clyde? Why did you-"

"For four years I waited, I waited for her to see the monster Marsh really was and then when she FINALLY opens her eyes, FINALLY sees what you are, she moves on to the biggest fucking monster of all, Cartman! I was so angry, hurt, and desperate! I had to do something! Senior year is almost over! I had to make her see how much I cared…"

"So your plan was to rape her?" Kenny, ever blunt ignores the wince he caused Clyde and pushes for the answer and revelation he so desperately wanted for the boy. Clyde's eyes widened as he stares into his hands, disgust for his actions finally on his face and he quickly felt tears rise and fall.

"I…I….I didn't know…I didn't know what else to do…I didn't…I didn't mean…."

Kyle snatched up his phone and shoved a photo he had taken of the pair back in middle school during lunch time. They were all smiles and laughing as Wendy flicked some chocolate pudding at Clyde and Clyde proceeded to ruffle up Wendy's hair.

"Look at it Clyde…That's the girl you hurt tonight. You hurt her beyond anything Stan could have ever done, she trusted you and you betrayed her. Know this, what you did and what you said, those actions can never be undone."

Gingerly, Clyde takes the phone into his hands and stares at the screen with such depression and a look of pure anguish, wishing for the days that had long since passed. Droplets appeared, magnamizing certain areas of the image and it was then Clyde realized, he was truly crying.

"Jesus Christ…what have I done?..." The look of repulsion and nausea came to his face and Kenny passed him the trash can given to Wendy. Watching him vomit Kyle, took the phone back and waited patiently for the wave to end. Up came the soft eyes of the boy they used to know, horror and shame flooding his face. "Kyle…I need help…"

A small nod came from the red-head and he gingerly rubbed the boy's back as another wave over took him. "Yes you do, but we can help with that Clyde, though…you may have to go away for a while to do so."

A small tinge of fear makes its way to the corner of his eyes but he nods reluctantly before standing up.

"I think I always knew that….come on let's go talk to your Dad." Kyle stood up with him and pulled out his phone quickly once more.

"Alright, let me text fatass first." A look of confusion crossed the boy's face and he asked

"Why?" A small smile formed in the corners of Kyle's mouth as he replied, causing Clyde to go pale with fear.

"To save you from one SERIOUS ass beating."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX Three Weeks Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

She had heard but couldn't believe it, Clyde had left for Denver two weeks ago to search for therapy. Kyle filled her in on all the details while she was in the hospital but she was still a little skeptical, until she saw the new line up for the team, Token took Clyde's place as captain of the team for now. Sighing, she felt a slight relief at this, while she still loved Clyde like a brother, she couldn't forgive him yet for what he had done.

"Wendy? Shall we go?" Kyle's voice broke her trance and she nodded, feeling better with him by her side, still, there was one other person she would have liked to see upon her return to school since the incident but he had been avoiding her like the plague. Approaching her locker, she was surprised to see it decorated with tons of get well cards and balloons from many of the students here in school. There was even some from Stan and Bebe as well as Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Token, and the rest of her class but as she scanned the names, she couldn't see the one she had wanted to see.

"What do you think?! It was my idea really but everyone was super enthusiastic to help! I think in all, it looks great." A fake smile came from her and she nodded,

"It's great Kyle thanks." She pulled a small envelope out of her backpack, no long after he left, Clyde had written a letter for her and gave it to Kyle for delivery. She had read it countless times and it still managed to make her smile and even miss him a little.

_**Dear Wendy,**_

_**I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from but I couldn't leave South Park without sending this to you. I can't ever take back what I did, nor can I even begin to think of asking for your forgiveness as what I did was completely inexcusable. That's why I had to leave, I have to smooth out a few edges and make myself into the boy I used to be, the boy you knew. I don't want you to worry, I won't bother you ever again but I hope, someday, when this is all over, you and I can meet up again, sit down and have a nice cup of coffee and be able to talk once more. I'll do my best to be a better person for you. So when I come back, save me a seat at Tweek's Coffee, kay?**_

_**Take care,**_

_**Clyde**_

Smiling she opened her locker door and placed it inside the door itself before noticing a small plate up above in the shelf. Frowning she stood up on her tip-toes and spotted a giant plate filled with double stuffed Oreos. No note, no nothing, but she didn't need one to know exactly who they were from and suddenly she smiled brightly. He remembered…

"Where the fuck did those come from?" Kyle was obviously confused but Wendy didn't feel the need to explain, it was their secret after all. Shrugging she took one and put it in her mouth,

"Come one Kyle! We're going to be late." With that, she took his hand and they ran to class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Hey everyone! thanks for reading and keep watching for new updates, I'm not through with this story yet! We still have a LOT of ground to cover and I'm getting just as anxious for the climax ^_^ Remember to favorite and/or follow because it's really you guys who are making this story what it is and I hope i'm living up to all expectations. Leave a review and let me know how i'm doing I read them all and the criticism REALLY helps! I'm sorry if this seems a little too soon but I think it flowed nicely and made somewhat sense. XD To everyone I'm throwing homemade Chocolates in celebration of Valentine's Day coming up so, will you all be my valentine? ^_^ Next chapter gets to deal with Valentine's Day and plenty of surprises are in store for our favorite couples xD I'm super excited and hope you all are too! I'll see you then!

All my Love- LinaLee


End file.
